The Batman
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: They told me there was nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. There is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying… something that will not stop until it gets revenge… Me.
1. More Than A Man

_They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went to the other side of the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying… something that will not stop until it gets revenge… Me. _– Ronald Stoppable

**THE BATMAN …**

**Chapter 1: More Than a Man**

Triton, the city that was once three smaller towns: Middleton, Upperton and Lowerton. When the cities merged, it was a happy and joyous time. But that time was a long time ago. Since then the Mob Boss Rupert Thorne had brought a powerful wave of the Mafia into the city, as well as a new wave of 'Supercriminals' doubling the already high count. Even Team Possible was unable to stop these monsters. That is … until he came home.

**(-V-)**

"Get all that transferred to the truck," A mysterious man said as he watched a large group of thugs transferring crates from a river barge to a waiting, unmarked moving truck from the shadows.

"We're almost loaded, Scarecrow," a thug said as he approached the man's position.

"Very good …" the man said in a hoarse voice, "How is security?"

"Let me check," the thug said, lifting a handheld radio, "Hey, Nick … Nick, ya there?" he asked, but received only static.

"So … we meet at last …" Scarecrow chuckled, "Warn the men. The Batman's here."

The lead thug nodded and turned to a group loading the trucks, but was shocked to find the whole dock seemingly abandoned. "Oh, man …"

"Do not fear; that's what he wants." Scarecrow warned as the thug drew his gun.

"S-So, what do we do?" the thug whimpered.

"We take what we have and leave." Scarecrow said, walking out of the shadows to reveal what looked like a cross between the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz and something from a Stephen King novel. "Let us hurry." He said, both men walking toward the truck, not noticing the pair of white, demonic eyes opening behind them in the darkness.

"Close the back," Scarecrow said as he moved toward the passenger side of the truck. The skinny man climbed into the truck and awaited his hired hand to join him. He waited... and waited. "Not bad," Scarecrow chortled as he got back out and moved to the back of the truck. "Come out and face me, Batman. I know you're there."

"I know you're working for someone, and it's not Thorne," a deep, intimidating voice spoke from behind the masked criminal. "Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Scarecrow said before he was knocked to the ground, seemingly by nothing but darkness.

"Wrong answer." The Batman growled, swooping out of the darkness, his long cape draping out like his namesake's wings. He grabbed Scarecrow by the collar and lifted him into the air, the villain clawing uselessly at the Bat's black, form-fitting battle-suit. "Who are you working for?" The Bat growled again, his narrowing, brown eyes just vaguely visible behind the white eyepieces.

"I refuse to answer, but I do have a question for you, Batman," Scarecrow growled, lifting his hand toward the Batman's masked face. "What do you fear?"

Batman tried to shove the Scarecrow away, but still got a face full of gas from the masked villain. Batman stumbled back, coughing, trying to cover his face. "I would love to kill you, but I have this to shipment to check in. Enjoy my gift to you, Batman!" Scarecrow said, scurrying quickly to the driver's side of the truck and taking off.

Batman lifted a grapple gun from his belt, but fell to his knees before he could fire it. He shook his head as painful images flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and reached for a communicator on his belt. "Wade … Felix … help …" Batman grunted as he fell to the side, watching the Scarecrow's truck get away.

**SEVEN YEARS EARLIER …**

"I cannot believe we are finally done with high school!" Ron Stoppable cheered as he walked with Kim Possible and her family into their family home, both still dressed in their graduation robes.

"No kidding, Ron," Kim replied as the two teens dropped to the couch in the living room.

Kim reached for the remote before leaning against her boyfriend. "Life is good," She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and switched on the afternoon news.

"So, coming with us to celebrate graduation, babe?" Kim asked, glancing up at her boyfriend of three weeks. "Whole family at the all-you-can-eat country café downtown?"

"Na, me and the folks are gonna have our own party," Ron said as he hugged his girlfriend with one arm. "Gonna go see the new Zorro flick, then catch Bueno Nacho."

"Naturally," Kim rolled her eyes. "Breakfast at my place in the morning, then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, KP," Ron nodded before moving in to give her a tender kiss on the lips.

**(-V-)**

Ron was grinning ear to ear as he stepped out of the movie theater with his parents on either side of him. "That was so cool!" Ron cheered as his dad patted his shoulder. "That was the first time since I was a kid we actually went to dinner and a movie together!"

"We had to celebrate our high school graduate, honey," Mrs. Stoppable beamed, hugging her son's arm.

"We're extremely proud of you, son," Mr. Stoppable said, grinning as they continued toward the parking lot. "Have you told Kimberly about your big job lined up? Huh, Mr. Vice President of the Food Division of Nakasumi Corporation?"

"Ah … um … not yet," Ron scratched the back of his head, "besides, I won't start until after I get through all the classes and all and …" He rambled on, still surprised the toy company owner had gone to him, Ron Stoppable, to run his beloved Bueno Nacho, which Nakasumi-sama had received out of the lawsuit over the stolen Little Diablo toys.

The three Stoppables approached their family car and noticed a pair of rough looking young men looking at it.

"Nice car," one of the thugs said as two more approached from the other side of the car. "Real nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Mr. Stoppable said uncomfortably as he eased between them and his wife.

"I believe we'll take it," one of the thugs said, pulling out a gun, "And your wallets and purse, guys."

"I don't think so!" Ron said, tackling the lead thug and knocking the gun out of his hand, then hopping to his feet to punch the first of the thug's friends to come to his aid. He hit a series of punches and kicks, fighting off three of the four thugs easily. He was winning too, when suddenly…

**BANG!**

**BANG! **

Ron slowly turned to see his parents on the ground with the blond-headed thug standing over them, gripping Mr. Stoppable's wallet. "Leave the karate kid alone; his dad's got enough to do us a while. Let's bail!" the thug said as the four of them ran past the stunned Ron and climbed into the car.

Ron vaguely heard his parents' car start up and drive off as he dropped to his knees between his parents. "Mom … Dad?"

"You … did your best son …" Mr. Stoppable breathed, gripping his son's hand. "We're …so … proud of you … don't be afraid, son … Tell … Kimberly … to watch out … for you … for us …" he wheezed, squeezing Ron's hand tightly. "I love you, son …" he said as his head fell back, and his eyes slowly closed.

Ron tried to scream for help, but no sound came from his mouth as he doubled over, between his parents. Rufus crawled out of his pocket to stroke the back of Ron's neck as he sobbed on the pavement with police sirens finally approaching.

**(-V-)**

Ron sat numbly in the crowded, stuffy Middleton Police Department, tears still sliding slowly down his cheek as Rufus sat asleep in his pocket. A young police officer finally came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok," the officer whispered, "It'll be ok …"

"Gordon!" another officer said, walking up to the two. "We got one of the perps from tonight's shooting. Joe Chill."

"Hear that, son?" Officer Gordon said, giving a sad smile to the blonde-headed youth. "We got one of them."

Ron didn't respond, only continued to stare into space.

"Ron!" a feminine voice echoed through the police department as Kim Possible ran straight toward the still stunned teenager. "Ron, are you ok?" she said in a trembling voice as she dropped down before him, stroking his face and hair with her fingers, "I'm so … so sorry Ron …" she whispered as she pulled the numb, young man into a tight hug.

Kim then helped Ron to his feet, growing even more worried when he simply did as she led him to. "C'mon, Ron … mom's waiting in the car …"

Ron said nothing as he let Kim lead him out of the police station.

**(-V-)**

The sun was shining on a beautiful, Tuesday afternoon. Though, no one was smiling on the grounds of Middleton Memorial Cemetery. Kim Possible stood in a black dress, clinging to her boyfriend's arm as he and his surviving family recited the ritual prayer Kaddish. Ron was dressed in his best suit and tie and even got his cowlick to lie down. Since his parents' death, he had been staying with Kim's family in the guest room, but everyone present could see by the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes that he hadn't gotten much rest.

What disturbed Kim the most other than the day his parents were taken was that he hadn't shed a tear.

Kim watched Ron give her mother a nod, wordlessly thanking her for her aid in preparing his mother for burial. Kim stared at Ron's drained, emotionless face as he watched the twin wooden boxes adorned with the Star of David being lowered into the ground. 'It's not fair …' Kim thought as she hugged his arm tighter. 'Not to Ron, it's not fair …' she said, her eyes once again flooding with the tears that had been unyielding the last few days.

She'd give up everything she had just to see that carefree smile one more time. Though, she knew it would be a long, hard road before he would ever be the Ron she first fell in love with. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware of the service's ending and the people beginning to file away.

"C'mon, Ron, let's go home," Kim said, lacing her fingers with Ron's, leading him behind her parents as they walked to the Possible's minivan. Kim sighed sadly, giving a faint glance to Ron, who was simply letting himself be led by his girlfriend to the car.

The ride home was one made in silence; even Kim's younger brothers were silently taking a few glances at the shattered, young man their elder sister was clinging to.

"Alright, kids, we're home." Mr. Possible tried to sound cheerful as the minivan came to a stop in front of the house.

Again, the family climbed out of the van in total silence. Kim stopped to watch Ron dragging his feet as he walked into the house.

"He'll be ok, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said, placing an arm around her daughter, "Just be there for him. He needs you, and us." Kim nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother in a firm hug. "Now, go give Ron one of those," Mrs. Possible smiled down as Kim released the hug.

Kim again gave a nod and moved quickly for the door. As soon as she was gone, the reassuring smile faded from Mrs. Possible's face and the fought tears finally came.

**(-V-) **

A week passed slowly. Time continued to pass; life went on, but Ron Stoppable's emotional condition remained the same. Luckily, they didn't have any missions, so Kim was able to stay home and keep her boyfriend company. Ron showed no emotion whatsoever, until one fateful afternoon …

Kim and her mother stood before the kitchen sink, doing the dishes. Kim would occasionally nod as her mother would give her a particular instruction. Her parents were going to be going out of town for the evening and wouldn't return until early morning. "And I don't want to 'KNOW' about anything that could happen in your bedroom tonight; just make sure Ron's in his own room by morning." Mrs. Possible winked, laughing when Kim gave her a very good impression of a goldfish, red face and all.

"Besides, when he and your father get in from Chill's trial," Mrs. Possible said, her voice dropping to a growl at the mention of the Stoppables' murderer. "After we leave you two alone, you may want to… celebrate." Mrs. Possible put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "Kimberly Anne Possible, your father would probably kill me for saying this, but stop looking at me like that. You are eighteen years old, a legal adult; it's no more any of mine or your father's business whether or not you have sex with your boyfriend than it is anyone else's. I'm not saying you HAVE to; I'm just saying what your father doesn't know won't hurt him a bit."

Kim started to retort when the front door slammed open violently, followed by Kim's father's voice. "Ron, calm down," he said as Ron stomped into the kitchen. Kim and Mrs. Possible blinked in confusion when he pulled open the refrigerator door angrily, grabbed one of Mr. Possible's hidden beers, sat down roughly at the table and began to chug.

"Ron, you're still underage!" Mrs. Possible gasped as she jerked the beer away and poured it down the drain, "Now, what happened?"

"The jury got bought," Ron growled in an angry voice Kim had never heard come from him before, "or they're the biggest bunch of fucking idiots I have ever seen in my life!"

"Ronald, watch the language," Mrs. Possible said warningly before turning to her seemingly equally angry husband. "James, what happened?"

"Chill was found 'Not Guilty', Anne!" Mr. Possible growled, clinching his fists at his sides. "Said that there was no proof he was even there except for the 'distraught son who didn't get a good look at his face'!" Mrs. Possible covered, her gaping mouth with her hand as Kim ran to Ron's side. "It was a disgrace to the justice system … that's all you can say about it!"

"Justice system?" Ron snorted, seemingly to ignore Kim's back rub. "Whatever system we have doesn't have JUSTICE in it at all."

"James, I want to talk to the DA," Mrs. Possible said, throwing her dish towel to the side.

"Me, too. This isn't over, not by a long shot," Mr. Possible responded just as heated, "You want to come with us, Ron?" Instead of answering, Ron pushed away from the table and dashed toward his guest room.

"We'll go see what happened, Kimmie; you talk to Ron," Mrs. Possible said, giving a slight nod as she and Kim's father made their way to his car.

Kim gave a sad smile when she found Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a photograph of his parents. "He'll get what's coming to him, Ron," Kim said softly as she walked toward him. "He won't get away forever."

"It wasn't as much his fault as it was mine, Kim …" Ron whispered, placing the photograph back on his night table. "I killed them."

"What?" Kim asked in disbelief that he'd say something like that, let alone think it.

"If I had just given them what they wanted … if I hadn't fought back, Mom and Dad wouldn't have been shot." Ron said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I killed them. It was me. I killed them."

"Don't say that, Ron," Kim said, pulling him to his feet, "That's not true at all. If you hadn't stepped up … and if you hadn't … we … I might have lost you, too." She whispered as she brushed the tears from his face before pulling him into a kiss. She put everything into this moment, everything she'd come to realize she felt toward Ron she tried to convey in this one act. Ron seemed to realize this, and the feelings were returned as the kiss grew deeper and deeper by the moment.

Kim was unaware that they were undressing each other until she felt her bare body lowered back onto Ron's bed and realized her arms were gripping Ron's bare shoulders and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She moaned as a feeling washed through her body that could only be described in one word: "Heaven." 

**(-V-)**

_"You … did your best, son …" Mr. Stoppable breathed, gripping his son's hand. "We're …so … proud of you … don't be afraid, son … Tell … Kimberly … to watch out … for you … for us …" he wheezed, squeezing Ron's hand tightly. "I love you, son …" he said as his head fell back and his eyes slowly closed. _

Ron sat up quickly in his bed, sweating heavily, and realized it was still early in the evening. He glanced at the clock on his night table and saw the time was 7:54 P.M. "Why'd I go to sleep so early?" Ron asked before his eyes widened as the sleep-amnesia finally wore off, and he remembered what happened a few hours earlier. He blushed slightly and glanced to the redhead still sound asleep with her back to him, her body covered only by the thin bed sheet.

The smile that was beginning to form fell when the nightmare he'd had and the dream it just caused him also returned to his memeory. Ron gave a low growl as he climbed out of bed and searched around the room, looking for his clothes. Dressed himself, he gathered Kim's discarded clothes and placed them at her feet. He walked out of the room and up the stairs, hoping the item he was looking for was still where he remembered finding it with Kim when they were younger.

He silently crept into her parents' bedroom and went to Mr. Possible's side of the bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a revolver. He stared at it for a moment. "You're right, KP. he'll get what's coming to him …" He said before leaving the room. He stuffed the gun into one of his pants' pockets and stopped for a moment at Kim's bedroom.

Kim was still soundly asleep as he returned and placed Pandaroo in her grasp. She sighed happily as she hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. "Love you, KP. I'll be back sometime. I promise …" he whispered, knowing after he did what he was planning, it would be a few years before he'd be allowed to be alone with her.

**(-V-)**

Ron narrowed his eyes as he sat at the table at the run-down diner in Lowerton. He had stalked Joe Chill to this point and was preparing to shoot him from his seat at the bar. Ron's trembling hand gripped the handgun under the table as he slowly and carefully positioned it where it was pointing directly at Chill's back. He was close enough he wouldn't miss.

"Is this really what you want, Ron-kun?" a soft voice whispered beside him, making him jump and almost shoot himself in the foot.

"Yori?" Ron hissed, turning to see the Japanese girl sitting beside him in a traditional Japanese kimono. "What are you doing here?"

"We have heard of what has happened to you and your family, Ron-kun," Yori stated, giving a small smile towards Ron's gun. "We feared you might attempt something like this."

"He deserves justice …" Ron growled, glancing to the oblivious murderer.

"Indeed, but if you go about it this way, it is not bringing him to justice, but making him a martyr and you the monster." Yori explained, softly placing her hand over Ron's gun.

"There's no other way; he's already got out of it easily in court," Ron sighed, "He deserves to rot for what he did to my parents."

"Listen to me, Ron-kun. I know the rage that drives you.That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your parents is just poison in your veins. And one day, you find yourself wishing the people you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain." Ron looked in awe at Yori. He had never suspected such emotion, such hatred had existed inside her.

"Would you become like him by doing to him what he did to you?" Yori asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Or would you rise above him and bring forth the justice he and others like him deserve? Ron said nothing. "Ron-kun, if you go about it this way, you will prove that they got to you, which is nothing to be ashamed of. You are human, fallible, corruptible, mortal." Yori said, drifting off, "But, there is another way." Ron glanced at her. "As a man, you can be defeated. You can be killed or locked up, as is inevitable if you go through with this course of action. But, if you make yourself more than just a man... if you devote yourself to an ideal …" She smiled softly. "You'll become something else entirely."

"And that is?" Ron asked, with a slow nod.

"Legend, Ron-kun." Yori smiled as she placed a scroll in his lap. "This is a map and a written guide. Follow it to the letter, and it will eventually lead you to Yamanuchi. Every stop on that list will be a personal test for you to overcome. If you overcome and arrive at the school, we will give you what you were born to receive."

Yori stood up and kissed Ron's cheek, "Come with me, Ron-kun," she said, leading him outside. Once outside, Yori surprised him by pressing her lips to his in a fierce kiss that literally sent an electric current through his body.

"Good lord, what was that?" Ron gasped as he shoved away from the dejected girl.

"That was just an electric signal I sent through you, destroying the tracking chips your friend Wade-san has placed inside you," Yori said, "This is your journey, Ron-kun. Possible-san and Wade-san cannot aid you." Yori smiled sadly. "They must not know of this. They will try to stop you; you know this to be true."

Ron sighed and glanced down to the scroll. "We can help you learn to keep what you're feeling now from being felt by anyone else."

"Yori?" Ron asked, glancing around but finding himself alone. "More than a man …" Ron breathed as he opened the scroll.

**To be continued …**

Disclaimer: Batman is property of DC Comics. Kim Possible and all related characters are property of Disney.


	2. Metamorphosis

_He was always a bit different, but a good kid. Unofficially, the first son I ever really had before Jim and Tim. When he disappeared shortly after his parents' funeral, it broke us all. And when he suddenly returned … he acted different. That hurt worse than when he abandoned Kimmie like he did … At first glance, one would say he didn't have a care in the world … but if you looked into his eyes, eyes that at one time held such warmth and caring … they were totally different. The caring was still there … but it was hidden by something … something dark … terrifying … but strangely … reassuring. _– Dr. Anne Possible

**Chapter 2: Metamorphosis **

_One Year Later … _

The cool mountain wind whipped the long coat around the solitary traveler as he climbed the Japanese mountain; his long, blonde hair and matching beard were all that shielded his face.

The large gates of Yamanouchi finally stood before him after one of the longest, most trying journeys of his life. Looking back on the various tests of his mental and physical capacities, he felt ready for whatever Master Sensei and the teachers of Yamanouchi could throw at him. At least … after a good night's sleep.

Ron smiled at the welcoming sight of Yamanouchi School's front gate, even more when it opened before him. "Welcome, Ron-kun," Yori said as he walked into the school grounds, noticing that the students were all lined up, making a path to Master Sensei at the center of the school grounds.

Ron's heavy feet slowly brought him before Yori and Master Sensei at the center of the massive school. "What brings you back to these noble walls, Stoppable-san?" Master Sensei asked, looking sagely at the young man.

"I … seek the means to fight injustice …" Ron spoke softly, "KP and I … we did some good, but … I want to do more … I want to strike fear in the ones who pray on the fearful … I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else, not KP, not Felix, Wade, no one else."

"Stoppable-san, to manipulate fear in others, you must first master your own." Master Sensei spoke softly, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Wha?" Ron blanched, "With all due respect, Master, I just got here. I've traveled almost non-stop for a year and …" He was cut off when Yori kicked him hard in the chest, sending him to his hands and knees.

"Death does not wait for you to be ready." Master Sensei said as Hirotaka stomped at the teen, shocked when he rolled out of the way with ease.

"Death is not considerate or fair." Master Sensei stated as Ron caught Yori by her thigh as she kicked at him again. Ron smirked when Yori yelped as he slung her into Hirotaka.

The other students prepared to attack when Master Sensei held up a hand. "Very good, Stoppable-san."

"To do what you wish, you must face death with no fear." Sensei spoke wisely as Ron stood in a combat stance. "You have traveled far and learned much from many masters, Chosen One. Now, it is time to face death and fear itself. It is time for you to become what you were born to be."

"Through your adventures with Possible-san and your training journey, you have learned to face groups of enemies," Sensei said as he approached the young American. "We shall teach you to face armies. You have learned to disappear. We shall teach you to become truly invisible." Sensei smiled, "You have learned to be a hero; we shall teach you to become a legend."

Days past …

Weeks past …

Years evaporated, and Ron Stoppable's training continued, his changes becoming more and more apparent.

Yori, Hirotaka, and a group of eighteen other top students of the school carefully eased into the training yard, training weapons at the ready.

"Everyone, stay close," Yori said glancing around at the group of sixteen students. "Wait … where did … stay on guard!" The group of fourteen began throwing flash capsules into the shadows, but their missing comrades were no where to be found.

"He is good," Yori said, taking a glance at Hirotaka, when she heard motion behind her and turned to give her team another head count. She was stunned to realize her group of twenty Ninja had been decreased in number to eight in less than a minute's time. "Stay in visual contact at all times!" Yori ordered, turning to where Hirotaka was, only to find him missing as well. "Hirotaka?"

Yori gasped out loud when, while looking for Hirotaka, her remaining comrades vanished, leaving her alone in the shadowy training yard.

"Ron-kun, I yield; you have won …" Yori said carefully, backing toward the center of the yard carefully. "Ron-kun?"

Yori gasped as she was tackled to the ground by a Ninja dressed completely in black and blindfolded. She gasped for breath as his forearm crushed against her throat and his free hand pinned her shoulder to the ground as he sat astride of her.

"Excellent job, Stoppable-san," Master Sensei said, clapping his hands as he walked out into the training yard.

Ron removed his blindfold and mask before climbing off Yori and bowed to Sensei. "Thank you, Master," he said humbly.

"Come with me," Master Sensei said, turning his back and walking out of the temple.

Ron glanced at Yori, who gave him a proud nod. Ron gave a small smile before following along after the head teacher of the school.

"You have done well these past seven years, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei said as they walked along the mountain path behind the school. "You are possibly the greatest student here. But … I must ask a question of you." Ron glanced at the aged master. "Do you still feel guilty for the death of your parents?"

"My anger outweighs my guilt, Master," Ron stated, staring off into valley beside the vast mountain range the ninja school was built upon.

"You must learn to let go of your anger and guilt, my son," Master Sensei stated, a sad twinkle in his eye. "My mother, the Master Sensei of Yamanouchi before me, her family was destroyed before her very eyes. Though she was young when it happened, she never let go of that anger and guilt. It consumed her, all through the many years of her life." He sighed before looking up at the sky. "Think not of anger or of guilt, my son, you must focus your mind on Justice."

"I'll remember that, Master," Ron said before lifting his armored gauntlets to deflect Master Sensei's staff.

"Draw your weapon," Sensei barked, striking again and again glancing off Ron's protective gauntlets.

"No," Ron said as the Master swung again, this time striking him in the leg, sweeping his feet out from under him.

"Your enemies will not hesitate, Stoppable-san," Sensei said, moving to strike the young man in the chest, but Ron rolled away and leapt to his feet. "You must be ready to kill them before they kill you or another innocent."

"I will not kill," Ron stated, catching Sensei's staff and jerking it away from him. "Those who kill in cold blood are animals. By choosing not to kill is what separates us from them." He said, turning Sensei's staff on him.

"As you wish, Chosen One," Master Sensei bowed in surrender, "I just pray this state of mind does not become a weakness."

**(-V-)**

Ron stuffed another shirt into his duffle bag. He had never felt so confident and it seemed he had learned everything he could at Yamanouchi. It was finally time to go home, after seven long years. "Ron-kun?" Yori spoke through the paper-thin door before sliding it open. "Are you … leaving... Ron-kun?"

"Master Sensei said it himself," Ron said as he zipped up his bag, "I've done all I can here."

"No, you haven't," Yori said hopefully, "Master Sensei is getting older, Ron-kun. You would be an excellent sensei … you could stay and take Master Sensei's place … you could stay … with me …"

"I have a plan to keep, Yori," Ron said, glancing up at the girl dressed only in a loose robe. "While it does involve 'teaching', it's not in the same way you're talking."

"It's nothing to do with a plan, is it, Ron-kun?" Yori said, her brow furrowing. "You're going back to _her_, aren't you?" Ron didn't say anything. "It's been seven years, Stoppable-san," Yori said uncharacteristically spiteful. "Only a baka would believe she'd wait that long for you." 

Yori gasped when he turned on her, his face a blank slate. His eyes seemed to dig into her soul. "I'm going back to set a lot of things right, Yori," Ron said in a cold tone, "And frankly, even if she's with someone else … if she's happy, I'll still have something to fight for."

"If you go back, you will be traveling down the path of the fool, and it will lead to destruction and pain … but if you remain here …" She said, letting her kimono pool at her feet, revealing herself to him in all her glory, "I can show you the path to pleasure …"

"It may be a road to pain and destruction, Yori," Ron said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "But I have a job to do." He stepped past the naked beauty and closed the door behind him, not looking back.

**(-V-)**

Ron smiled at the two familiar faces waiting for him at Narita Airport in Tokyo Japan. Wade Lode had grown considerably, he had to be seventeen by now, and looked like he hadn't just lost some weight but also been working out. And beside him in a wheelchair was Ron's second best friend, Felix Renton, who hadn't seemed to change much at all. His customized techno wheelchair seemed to have changed more then he had.

"Hey, guys!" Ron said as Wade and Felix approached him, giving him a firm hug, but gasped when Wade put him in a headlock.

"Ya know, I first thought it had to be a prank call when you called me," Wade said as he released his old friend. "Glad to see the tabloid rumors of you either being dead or running off and marrying Monkey Fist are wrong."

"Yori not coming home with you?" Felix asked, noticing Ron being by himself.

"No … why should she?" He asked as the three approached the private Nakasumi jet.

The three settled into the private jet as it prepared to take off, "So, I want to know everything I missed while I was training." Ron said as the plane took to the air.

"Triton has gone to hell in a hand basket," Felix sighed, watching Tokyo grow farther away through the window.

"Triton?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, year or so after you left, the town governments of Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton decided to drop borders and make it one big city. Worse mistake in the town's history, if you ask me," Wade explained.

"Seems this was more the Mob's idea than the city halls," Felix added. "Boss Thorne has his hands in almost everything."

"Boss Thorne?"

"Rupert Thorne," Wade stated, "Bad news, really bad news. Between him and the crooks like Drakken, Shego, and a few newcomers, it's gotten horrible, or as you used to say … Sick and Wrong."

"Must be if Kim hasn't taken him down a notch," Ron nodded, noticing both young men flinch at her name. "What happened to Kim?"

"She went after you, after you disappeared." Wade sighed, "I'm really not sure what happened, but when she came back, she was fit to be tied."

"Whenever I asked, all I got was a very long line of profanity and yours and Yori's names," Felix stated with a small sad smile.

"Kim got sloppy after that; she was angry and started taking it out on anyone who broke the law," Wade said, staring out the window. "She stepped on Thorne's toes, and … he …" Wade couldn't finish, but the outraged Felix did it for him.

"He sent twelve men and a paralyzing dart, Ron," Felix growled, gripping the armrests of his chair, "They beat her … and … just say we know it was twelve men because they were twelve sets of DNA samples found…. "

"Do you have names?" Ron asked calmly, though his white knuckles on his armrests told another tale.

"Yeah …" Wade said unsurely at this new side of Ron.

"I want them when we get back; anyway, what happened to her after that …" Ron said, trying to force himself to relax.

"Kim's website was pulled by myself and her parents," Wade said, "She spent a year in Florida with Nana, then she came back home. To everyone's surprise, she joined the Police Force."

"And?" Ron said, noticing the glances between his two friends meant there was more.

"She met a guy in her academy class. Shawn Gordon. His dad was the cop who responded to … uh, anyway … After they graduated, they … got married… few months after that, Kim gave birth to a baby girl, Barbara Veronica Gordon," Wade said, half proudly half regrettably toward his friend. "Everything was great till a year ago … Kim's husband was killed in the line of duty … she's … still recovering from that."

"I see …" Ron said emotionlessly. "There's a reason I called you both." Ron said, glancing out the window. "I have a favor to ask of you. I need your help. It's the main reason I'm coming home, really …"

"How long are you coming back for, anyway?" Felix asked, gulping nervously.

"As long as it takes," Ron stated, glancing to the two men's questioning faces. "To show the people of Mid- Triton that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt."

"You want me to make you a website like Kim's?" Wade asked, receiving a shake of the head no from Ron.

"No, that won't work, not with these guys, not anymore." Ron said, leaning forward to as if someone could listen in. "There's a flaw in my and Kim's old style. The Website, the open faces, everything; it was us, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We were just average teenagers doing good deeds. But as average teenagers … we were as human as the criminals we face. We were corruptible … defeatable… as Kim … proved …" Ron took a breath to settle his nerves.

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy," Ron stated, "And I can't do that as Ron Stoppable. As a man, I'm flesh and blood, like Kim, I can be ignored, or destroyed, but as a symbol …" Ron sat back with a strange expression on his face. "As a symbol, I can be incorruptible … I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?" Felix asked, a small smile starting to grow on his and Wade's faces.

"I … don't know …" Ron hung his head in thought. "Something elemental … something scary … I thought maybe a monkey … but that just freaks me out … probably won't anyone else."

"And I assume this persona you'll take on to fight the underworld will be to protect those you care about from reprisals?" Wade asked, Felix nodding in agreement.

"You talking about KP?" Ron asked, glancing up. "Yeah, she's been through enough … you could say part of it is to protect her."

"No offense to Kim," Wade started.

"But we're worried about us, too!" Felix chuckled.

"Heaven forbid," Ron gave a smile at his friends as he set back, "But seriously, a little help, I could use a theme, ya know?"

"How about a spider, ya know, maybe Spider-Man?" Felix mused.

"Nah, been done in the comics," Wade waved it off, "How about 'Raging Robin'?" Wade asked.

"The Crow?"

"The Question?"

"The Wolverine?"

"The Bat?"

"Wait … The Bat?" Ron asked, rubbing his chin, "The Bat … The Bat … The Batman …" he said as a smile slowly grew on his face.

"The Batman?" Wade asked, glancing between the other two men.

"The Batman." Felix repeated, "Sounds good."

"Yeah …" Ron nodded, "The Batman."

**(-V-)**

Downtown Lowerton, Triton … several hours later.

A redheaded woman slid out of her car before the dark shadowy warehouse, her emerald green eyes narrowed on the building as she drew her gun and spoke into her radio. "Lieutenant Possible to dispatch, I'm at the drop point. Lights on inside the warehouse … I'm moving in …"

"Negative, Lt. Possible, await back-up, repeat await back-up," the dispatcher spoke fiercely.

"I didn't catch that, dispatch," Possible stated, placing her radio back inside her red, leather jacket. Her short, red hair hung just barely to the mid of her neck, and she was dressed in her red leather jacket over a tight, black tank top and a pair of jeans that seemed a size too small. She froze for a moment before spinning around behind her. "I could have sworn …" She said before turning back to the warehouse and continuing in, not noticing her wallet had been removed from her jacket's breast pocket.

On top of the warehouse, a hunched-over figure dressed completely in black watched her sneak toward the building. He smirked inside his mask before pulling out the wallet in his hand, looking first at the group of pictures.

The first one was a family picture, a brown-headed man and a redheaded woman both smiling in police uniforms and in the redhead's arms was a three-year-old child with the exact same eyes and hair. The ninja sighed as he turned to the next few pictures, one of the man, obviously her husband, another of a family he quickly identified as the Possibles, and then a picture only of the redheaded little girl, who looked so much like the girl he grew up with. The last picture took his breath away. It was a prom picture, a redhead in a blue, burned dress and blond-headed boy in a very ugly, blue suit. The picture was half ruined with what looked like tear drops.

He proceeded to look through it, finding Lt. Kimberly Possible's badge and driver's license, a few twenties and a grocery list. His eyes narrowed when he saw 'twelve pack of Bud Lite' at the bottom of the list. He folded the wallet back up and continued to follow the woman through the warehouse.

"What the hell?" Kim gasped when she found one of the most dangerous gangs in Triton all tied up in the center of the room. She found the leader, who had a horrified expression on his gagged face, with a note on his chest.

"I'm here?" She read the two words on the letter that was signed only with a symbol that resembled a bat. She gasped when her wallet dropped from above her, and raised her gun up to the empty rafters. "What ..." She breathed when she looked in her wallet to see it was in perfect order except her grocery list had been modified with her beer marked off.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: This has really helped my Bat-fever out a lot. after seeing Batman Begins, I've had this fic stuck in my mind, and it would NOT leave me alone. As for my other fics, as asked, Captain America has an update in the works as well as the other Bat/KP story Knights. And if my #1 Eva/Transformers fan is reading this, don't worry. U.O.U. has an update coming up too.

until next time!


	3. Birth of the Dark Knight

_I couldn't believe it when he came back from __Japan__, asking for mine and Felix's help with something. I said yeah quickly, thinking about the old Ron and how he was … but when he showed me what he wanted… what he was planning. It was frightening yet invigorating! I helped Felix design the "Tumbler" but the battle suit was all my work with certain suggestions and ideas from Ron. But … when Ron put on the battle suit … I have never been more horrified in my life when I realized Ron wasn't putting on a mask … he was taking his old mask off. _– Wade Lode

**Chapter 3: Birth of the Dark Knight **

Ron Stoppable's motorcycle pulled up to his new home. His first day home was spent at the bank and several legal offices getting everything back in order. Upon returning to the United States, Ron was shocked to discover that not only had he received twenty five million dollars from Nakasumi Inc./Bueno Nacho Corporation every month for the last seven years for Naco Royalties. If that wasn't enough, his friend he met through the Sunshine Spreaders, Timothy North, had passed away a few years earlier and left his manor in the suburbs of Triton to him.

Ron walked into the manor and saw Wade and Felix had uncovered most of the furniture, but went on to the study. He shut the doors behind him and moved to the bookcase. "What did Wade say … oh yeah …" He said, grabbing the book entitled 'The Stone King' by Allen Grant and pulled at it, triggering the bookcase to slide back, revealing a hidden doorway.

Ron stepped inside and on into a small elevator that lowered him far below the Manor. He walked out into the large cavern that Mr. North used as his 'Ferret Hole' before his delusion was stopped by Kim's reality check years earlier. Shortly after that, Timothy North donated the Fearless Ferret props to a TV Museum, and the massive lair was reduced to nothing more than a nest for bats. It wasn't anymore, though.

"How's it going, guys?" Ron asked, causing the bats hanging from the ceiling to take flight.

"Dang it, Ron! Don't do that!" Wade said as he and Felix ducked the frightened winged rodents.

"How did you get all of this stuff?" Ron asked, glancing around the crates and almost completely assembled Computer Center, then at the table where Wade was working on what looked like a battle suit like Kim's old one.

"eBay and overnight delivery," Wade said as he touched up on the black battle suit with a bat-symbol on his chest. "Computer's almost ready, and Felix got most of the parts we have received put together."

"Parts for what?" Ron glanced where Felix was welding on what looked the half-complete body of a cross between a dragster and a Hummer.

"Felix and I found the designs in the Pentagon computer system for a discontinued assault vehicle called the Tumbler." Wade said as he placed a magnetic hook on a titanium rope in the wrist of the suit. "Nothing's wrong with the vehicle itself. It was designed for a pair of them to jump over a river or canyon and create a bridge for the troops. They never could get the bridge to work right, but the car itself is perfect. We agreed it would make a fine 'Batmobile'." Wade giggled at the thought "The tires should be here later this afternoon, then we can start testing to see if we have it put together right. Oh, and check this out!" Wade said excitedly as he pulled Ron the side to where a long, black cape was hanging. 

"Nice cape," Ron said, opening it with his hand and glancing down to see the bat-wing design.

"It's more than something to look nice, Ron, put it and your gauntlets on." Wade said, helping Ron strap the cape on, then slide his hands into the spiked gauntlets. "Ok, I want you to clench your fists and open your hands wide." Ron nodded and did as told. As soon as he did, the cape hardened and attached to the gauntlets, making a glider-like set of wings.

"Sweet!" Ron said, flapping the wings slightly to see what limits they had.

"Want them to go back to a simple cloth, close your fists and pump them three times quickly." Wade instructed. "All we have to do now is finish up the basic design and pattern for your battle suit and we're good."

"Anything else?" Ron asked as he placed the cape back on the hanger.

"Yeah, the kitchen's dry, and we're hungry," Wade said handing him a list. "Ok, Richie Rich? Go to the Super Smarty-Mart and get us some food."

"Super Smarty-Mart?" Ron asked, glancing at the grocery list, "I like."

**(-V-)**

A feminine figure crawled through the air vent of the First National Bank of Triton. She was dressed in a black suit tight enough to show she had little on underneath, and a mask giving the appearance of cat ears under a pair of goggles over her eyes; a whip was wrapped around her curved torso. She glanced down through an air vent and could see the guards in the middle of their shift change for lunch, so she had a three minute window to get down, get into the safe, and get back out. "Not a problem," the thief smiled to herself as she extended claws from her finger tips to unscrew the vent cover.

She gracefully flipped from the vent and crouched down, glancing around to triple check if anyone was around. Seeing the coast clear, she went toward the safe and punched in the button combo she had memorized. She grinned in triumph as she opened the walk-in safe only to frown and sigh in frustration at what was waiting.

"Hey, K, Bullock," the cat burglar sighed, waving at the pair of cops waiting for her.

"Hey, Catwoman," Bullock said, stuffing his last donut into his unshaven face. "As soon as I finish this, we'll arrest ya," he grunted between chomps.

"Don't worry yourself, Harvey," Kim Possible said, drawing her gun from the inside of her red jacket, "I got her."

"No surprise there," Harvey said, sitting down roughly on a bag of money, "Score's tied, right?"

"I thought I was ahead?" Catwoman smirked at the redhead.

"Nope, even if you do escape the squad car, that arrest still counts," Kim said, easing toward the beauty. "I'm ahead by one."

"Oh, drat," Catwoman snapped her fingers, "Looks like I have to catch up then. Catch me if you can, K!" She said, backflipping away and running toward the stairwell.

"Run all you want, Rockwaller. You're mine!" Kim said, running after her, making her way to the roof, her gun leading the way.

Kim kicked the door open to the roof of the bank and gasped when Catwoman's whip wrapped around her handgun, jerking it from her gasp. "Oh, like I didn't see that coming," Kim said, turning to see the thief toss her gun over the side as she rewrapped her whip around her waist.

"Really think you can take me?" Catwoman asked, balling up her fists and taking a fighting stance. "I mean, seriously, with those hips and all that baby fat, I mean, Barb is four years old, K, shouldn't you have burned that extra fat off by now?"

"At least I'm all natural, Bon-Bon," Kim said, taking her own fighting stance and pointing at Catwoman's chest. "How much did you have to steal to afford those?"

Catwoman snarled at the shot and kicked out at Kim, who easily blocked it and sent a punch that was blocked just as easily. Kim and Catwoman continued to trade attacks for several moments before the burglar spoke up. "So, have ya met with your loser ex-boyfriend again yet?"

"What?" Kim asked in surprise, lowering her guard and earning a kick to the chest.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" Catwoman asked, blinking in surprise before grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Oh, this is just too good!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kim snarled, throwing a punch at Catwoman, who easily blocked the attack.

"I was scoping out the bank earlier, Kimmie," Catwoman said in the familiar snotty tone Kim remembered from high school. "And you'll never guess who I saw doing some paperwork! Yeah, that's right, Ron Stoppable!" she mock-gushed, "Yeah, looks like he's been working out. Probably that Japanese babe he dumped you for whipped him into shape. I'd call him cute if he wasn't such a loser."

Kim growled as she jumped at her former rival. "Oh, is that still a sore spot? I saw that Yori chick when she came just before senior prom. I gotta say he did well for himself there. Exotic beauty, naturally shaped breasts, and a nice set of legs that actually made me jealous, no guessing why he dumped you for that."

"That's none of your business," Kim growled, grabbing Catwoman by her tights' collar.

"Aw, I must have hit a nerve to spark you up this much, K!" Catwoman stated unimpressedly. "With this kind of temper, no wonder Stoppable kicked you to the curb."

"You … you …" Kim growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, just say it, I know I'm a bitch, slut, whore, etc. I've heard it all before," Catwoman said before getting slammed on her back on the opposite side of the Police Lieutenant. "My, aren't we getting more aggressive than usual. But you can beat me up all you want; I've come to accept my faults, whereas you you're still hiding behind your 'lil girl and your buddy Jack Daniels to admit anything."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kim screamed at the costumed thief.

"Oh, come off it, KP," Catwoman said, pulling off the goggles and mask, letting her short hair free, her bangs falling into her face. "I've known you since junior high, the only person who knows you longer … screwed ya and left ya like a common prostitute. Or was that just a rumor?"

"Shut up!" Kim shouted, gripping the thief close by her tights with one hand, "Just shut UP! You know nothing, you never knew anything, so just shut up!"

"I do know one thing, K," Catwoman grinned.

"And that is?" Kim sneered.

"While you were getting all steamed up, pulling me close, showing me your love for me," Catwoman smirked, tapping something metallic on Kim's wrist, "I happened to cuff you to the pipe here with your own handcuffs."

"What?" Kim's eyes widened, glancing down to see her free wrist was in fact handcuffed to a vent pipe on the side of the air conditioning system.

Catwoman kicked away and jingled the keys in Kim's face before dropping them just out of her reach. "Oops, butterfingers …" Catwoman said, pulling back on the mask and goggles. "Well, since your all tied up, I'll leave you to your work. Score's tied, Kimmie, catch ya next crime," She said, backflipping away and off the side of the bank roof.

"BONNIE!" Kim screamed in frustration as she watched the thief escape.

It took Kim between fifteen and twenty minutes to stretch out and get the dropped key to unlock her cuffs and finally make it back down into the bank to see what became of her partner. To no-one's surprise,google

she found the overweight detective seated on a money bag with a pizza box on his lap. Kim stared dully at him as he finished the last slice of pizza and finally noticed her at the door. "Ya get her?" Kim answered by slamming the safe door shut.

**(-V-)**

"Five thousand dollars, mom," Kim sighed as she walked beside her mother, the two redheads both pushing a grocery cart through the grocery isles of the Super Smarty-Mart. "Me and Harvey didn't even SEE her grab the wad of bills, either!"

"I'm sure you'll get her soon enough, Kimmie," Anne Possible said with a warm smile as she grabbed a can of tomatoes off the shelf. "What did she say to get you all stirred up anyway?"

"Same old sh-crap, mom," She said. Despite her not only not being a child any longer, but also not living with her mother as well, Kim had trouble cursing in front of her mother.

"Like what?" Anne asked, glancing forward to see someone that caused her to lose all color in her face. "R-Ron?"

"How did you guess?" Kim shrugged as she got some Spaghetti-Os from the shelf. "It's bad enough he left me like that, but somehow, the whole school, town, world seemed to catch word of it instantly!" Kim then reached for a box of cereal on the top shelf, but had trouble reaching it. "Why can't people just leave me alone? Why do they have to pour salt in the wound … and why do they make these stupid shelves so high?" She complained before an arm reached around her and grabbed the cereal and dropped it in her buggy. "Huh?" She turned to see the finest set of pectorals she had seen in some time.

"Anything else you need from up there, KP?" the nice-chested man asked, with Kim still hypnotized by his slowly rising and falling pecs.

Slowly, the question started to process. 'Anything' 'else' 'need' 'from up there' meaning 'top shelf' 'KP' … 'KP' … Error … Error … Error …

"Ron?" Kim asked, looking and seeing the familiar brown eyes, series of freckles, and unruly hair.

"I've … I've missed you, KP," Ron said softly, looking down at the stunned redhead. "How've ya been?"

"Ron?" She spoke in a soft voice as her mind finally rebooted. "You're back?"

"Um … yeah," Ron scratched the back of the head in the very familiar manner, "I've been back for a few days now …"

"You're back …" She breathed, staring at him as she brought her hands up to touch the sides of his face.

"Yeah … I'm back, KP …" Ron smiled, then grew pale when Kim's face twisted in rage. Before he could react, his face was forced into her knee.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING SEVEN YEARS FOR THIS!" Kim yelled, earning a startled gasp from her mother and stares from surrounding shoppers.

"Kim, I can …"Ron gasped as he stumbled backwards, "Expla-AHH!" He screamed as Kim's knee collided with his crotch at full speed.

Ron tried to stabilize his footing and glanced up only to see Kim flying toward him with a roundhouse kick heading straight toward the side of his head. There was no escape. Ron hit the floor hard and glanced up at Kim with stunned eyes.

"Took you seven years to get tired of your little Japanese slut? You think I'd just welcome you back after seven years? After you left me? After I gave you every GODDAMN THING? After you left me with … UGGGHHH!" Kim shouted in inchoate rage, grabbing her buggy, spinning around and pushing it toward the check out. She made sure to drive the wheels over Ron's hand.

"Um … welcome back, Ron … I'll talk to her. Call sometime, ok? We've all missed you, and I want to know what REALLY happened." Anne said sheepishly before hurrying after her daughter.

"Took it better than I expected …" Ron smirked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Kimmie?" Anne said, running to catch up with her daughter, and cursing her luck for getting the buggy with a mind of its own. "Kimmie, talk to me."

"I was almost over it," Kim growled as she stopped to stand in line at the cash registers.

"Kimmie, he came back," Anne said, touching her daughter's trembling shoulder.

"He left me … I had to face everything by myself …" She sniffled, shaking her head.

"He came back though, Kimmie, doesn't that say something?" Anne stated.

"Yes, and he LET me beat him up, too," Kim trembled in sadness and anger, "Like I couldn't fight him without him LETTING me fight him … bastard …"

"Shouldn't you hear his side of the story?" Anne whispered soothingly.

"What's the point, mom?" Kim whispered, "When it comes to Yori, Ron can't tell the truth. He's always been 'honored' to keep her damned secrets."

The redheads proceeded through checkout without another word. Kim was happy the cashier was smart enough not to make small talk while ringing her up.

The women made their way out to the car and were surprised to see a pair of squad cars parked next to it, with Kim's late husband's father/superior officer, Capt. Jim Gordon, and her partner Harvey Bullock.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Kim asked glancing to her mother worriedly.

"Something's happened."

**(-V-) **

Wade and Felix had just finished attaching the tires to the Tumbler before Ron limped down the stares into the Cave. "Finally find Kim, huh?" Wade gave a consoling smile to his friend.

"I have a question," Ron said as he dropped the Bueno Nacho bag on the table next to his almost completed battle suit. "When I arrived at the jet, you two seemed surprised Yori wasn't with me. And just now, Kim accused me of getting tired of 'my Japanese slut'. Why does everyone seem to think I was with Yori in a way beyond friendship?"

"Well …" Felix and Wade looked at each other in awkward confusion.

"No, no more stares, no more questioning looks," Ron said, giving a super death glare. "pretend I don't know anything about my activities in Japan, and tell me what YOU have heard."

Before they could respond, the dispatcher spoke on the police scanner set up beside the Computer Center. "Attention all units, we have a 207 reported. 14 Stanford Lane, Middleton. Child is four years old, Caucasian, red hair, green eyes, responds to the name Barbara. This is Possible's kid and the Cap's grandkid, let's get her home."

"Barbara!" Felix and Wade gasped in unison, then glanced up to see Ron already sliding into the black battle suit. "Ron, don't! It's not been tested yet!" Wade said as Ron zipped the suit from behind and slid his gauntlets on.

"I can think of no better way to do so," Ron said as he snapped the gold-colored utility belt around his waist. "Is the car ready?"

"Yeah, but we haven't even tested it once; we don't even know if it'll even start!" Felix blanched as Ron threw the wing-shaped cape across his shoulders.

"Mask," Ron said, his back to his friends, but holding his hand out. "Where's the mask?"

"We made it to your specifications … night vision eyepieces, aural-enhancment microphones in the 'earpieces' …" Wade said as he approached Ron with the last piece of his battle suit: a pointy-eared mask.

Ron quickly pulled the mask over his face, hiding much of his face, only his lower jaw and face remained visible. He quickly turned, the cape swishing from the movements, and upon seeing what they helped create, Wade and Felix gaped and backed away in terror.

"My God …" Wade breathed as the Batman stepped toward his car, pressing a button on his belt opening the top hatch of the armored vehicle.

"What have we done?" Felix asked as the Batmobile's engines roared to life before it tore its way out of the old tunnel.

The Batman had come.

**(-V-)**

In a darkened warehouse, a young, redheaded girl whimpered in fear as she was carried by a pair of monkeys dressed in ninja outfits. "I'm glad you got the right house, Monkey Fist," Dr. Drakken smiled as he stood with Duff Killagan as Monkey Fist led the monkeys and his prisoner into the hideout.

"What do you want?" the little girl whimpered, trying to sound brave as she looked at the three strange men. "I know you … my mommy said you're all stupid." She said, feeling a bit bolder.

"Don't worry, little girl," Green light erupted in the shadows beside her as the jade-skinned Shego stepped toward the child, her hands inflamed with emerald energy. "We won't hurt you … much. We just want your mommy," Shego said, touching a scalding finger to the little girl's bare arm, leaving a burn, but only received a pained hiss from the child.

"My goodness, you didn't scream. Impressive. You're as brave as your mommy. Word is she didn't scream when all those guys made her stop wanting to be a superhero, you know? But do you know what happens when you're brave?" Shego asked, her hands burning brighter.

Barbara shook her head nervously.

Shego grinned. "You get hurt a lot more."

**To Be Continued … **


	4. The Sad Man

_Unka Ronnie's cool. He's so much like my daddy, what I can remember of my daddy. He likes to read me stories, and he plays with me … he's so silly. I hope mommy lets him be my new daddy, but she seems upset at him for something she won't tell me about. Batman's my hero; he drives that tank-car and saves people and stuff. But he seems so sad … He needs a hug. I think Unka Ronnie really is Batman, that's why I give him a hug every time I see him so he won't be sad anymore. But don't tell anybody. It's a secret. _– Barbara Veronica Gordon

**Chapter 4: The Sad Man **

Squad cars filled the Possible home's driveway and lined the streets in front of the yard. Yellow crime-scene tape blocked off the entrances of the home. Out front, Captain James Gordon stood with the shaken James Timothy Possible. "We'll get them, James," Gordon said to his late son's wife's father.

"I just hope little Barbie is ok …" James Possible said gripping his coffee with trembling hands.

"She will be," Kim Possible said, walking toward them, determination written all over her face.

"Kim, you shouldn't be here," Gordon said to his daughter-in-law, "You have an emotional connection."

"Hello, Grandpa, you have one, too, so unless you want to take a backseat with me, get out of my way." Kim stated, smirking when Gordon nodded in defeat. "That's my baby that's missing, Jim. I can't … won't lose her."

"You won't Kim, you won't," Gordon said as both men hugged the redhead.

"What do we know, Jim?" Kim asked Gordon as she pulled away from her father and father-in-law.

"Not a whole lot yet." Gordon said, glancing back to the house, "but we have it sealed off, and the CSI team is on its way."

**(-V-)**

Inside the house, a costumed figure slid through the shadows. The Batman narrowed his covered eyes and held out his palm while touching the controls on his belt with his other. A moment later, a red gas sprayed from the palm, covering the room. Once he had sprayed around the area, he pressed another button on his belt, and the white eye-lenses turned dark red.

Using the infra-red system, Batman saw several footprints on the floor. "Case 0001: Home shows easy break-in, either door wasn't locked or skilled lockpicker. Footprints found with infra-red shows a child size four and a half, presumed to belong to victim. Also found footprints that appear to belong to various breeds of primate and one abnormal one, presumed to belong to criminal Monkey Fist." Batman then hunched down and touched the carpet.

"Carpet shows the beginnings of mildew. Presumed the criminals have come from someplace wet, possibly the docks. Possible that the child had just got out of the bathtub, but that is an unlikely assumption. Too close to bedtime." Batman said before he heard footsteps and slid back into the shadows.

"I could've sworn I heard voices …" one of the Crime Scene Investigators said as he looked around the hallway.

"You're losing it, pal," his partner shook his head as they began sweeping the area, not noticing the silent figure walking out behind them.

A few blocks away, the Batman sat back in the Batmobile and replayed his recorded audio notes a few times before pressing the com system. "Wade? I need you to do a search for me."

"What's that?" Wade responded.

"I need to know if any riverside warehouse property was rented out within the last few months by any of the aliases of Monkey Fist, Shego, Drakken, Duff Killagan, or anything similar to something they'd go by." Batman said in his growling voice as he started up the Batmobile.

"I have something," Wade spoke up. "Couldn't find any rental property; they're more for breaking in and hiding these days, anyway. But the Police just got a ransom call."

"Let me hear." Batman said and a moment later.

"-go, you bitch! Where's my daughter!" Batman heard Kim curse through the line.

"Such language, Kimmie, I figured being a momma would calm you down a bit," Shego's voice responded. "Don't worry, your daughter hasn't had any … permanent damage." Batman clenched his fists around the steering wheel.

"What do you want?" Batman and Kim asked at the same time.

"What WE want, Kimmie, is two things," Shego stated, laughter in her voice. "We need a hundred thousand for Drakken's new brainstorm, which you will bring to me at the address you get from tracing this call, and I want you to beg me to spare your daughter's pathetic, little life. That is … unless you want her to go see daddy."

"Have you tracked this?" Batman asked, breaking off the message.

"Yes, it's at a warehouse in Lowerton, but …" Wade said, drifting off.

"But?" Batman quirked an eyebrow

"I ran it through the military's top tracking technology that … doesn't exist yet," Wade said with a faint chuckle in his voice. "It was routed; the phone call actually came from another warehouse on the other side of town, in the riverside district."

Batman glanced down at the GPS monitor on the dash and hit the lights and throttle. "I'm on my way."

**(-V-)**

Kim Possible slowly got out of her car; her old battlesuit was a few sizes too small and made it a little hard to move with it hidden under her normal everyday clothes. She glanced around the warehouse and saw the front door open, as if she was expected. "Hang on, Barbara, I'm coming." Kim said as she entered the warehouse, her police-issued sidearm clinched in both hands.

"Long time no see, Kimmie," Shego chimed, her glowing hand illuminating the area.

"Where's my daughter?" Kim growled, aiming the gun right between Shego's eyes.

"My, my, Kimmie depending on guns?" Shego laughed, "Cute, too cute. Bet Stoppable saw the cowardice coming in ya and bailed."

"I'll ask you one more time, where's my daughter?" Kim asked, closing one eye to aim better.

"Put that toy down, Princess, before you hurt yourself," Shego said, taking a fighting stance. "You want to find your daughter, you know how to get it out of me."

Kim dropped the gun, and before it hit the ground, her foot connected with Shego's arm. "Getting slow in your old age, Kimmie," Shego smirked, slashing at the redhead, hitting nothing but air.

"What's the matter, Shego? You're older than me, so if I'm slowing down, you must be at a crawl," Kim said, catching her opponent by the wrists and giving her a hard headbutt.

Kim finally leg swept Shego, and as the green-skinned villainess hit the ground, the redhead pounced and straddled her with one hand holding her shoulders down. Kim threw a hard right across Shego's face."Where's my daughter, Shego?" Kim asked with a hissing voice before throwing another right.

"Hold on," Shego coughed, slowly reaching for the cell phone pouch on her belt. Shego flipped open the phone and hit the voice dial button on the side. "Dr. D." She said and waited a moment. "Damn it, Drakken, answer the phone… where are you?"

"Mommy?" Kim and Shego both turned their heads so fast, their necks popped; both seemed shocked to see the little, redheaded girl standing there in the middle of the warehouse. Little Barbara was dressed in her pajamas and was clinging to a rather new looking Cuddle Buddy that looked like a cross between bat and a baboon.

"Barbara?" Kim asked in shock before Shego kicked the redhead off of her.

"You little brat, how the hell did you get here?" Shego snapped hatefully at the child.

"I wouldn't be mean to me if I was you …" the four year old said, staring back at the green-skinned woman.

"And why's that?" Shego snorted as Kim stood between her daughter and her.

"The sad man," Barbara said with a smug look. "He said he'd watch out for me and wouldn't let nobody hurt me no more. You better apologize or my new friend will scare you like he did your friends."

"Like I'm going to apologize to a little bitch who talks too much just like her mom," Shego was about to rant some more, but before she could, she and Kim both yelped in surprise as a cable attached to a bat-shaped object shot from the shadows and wrapped around Shego's waist. "The hell is …" Shego's sentence was cut off as she was jerked off her feet and dragged into the shadows.

"Told you!" Barbara chimed as Kim took her in her arms, watching where Shego disappeared. Kim's grip on her daughter tightened when her arch-nemesis' screams echoed in the warehouse. She yelped when Shego fell back out of the shadows, her arms and legs bound together and a gag over her mouth. Just as her heart calmed down, she yelped and jumped again as a growling voice spoke up behind her. "Are you two alright?" 

Kim turned with her daughter tightly held in her arms. "Who are you?" Kim asked, seeing nothing but a pair of intimidating, white eyes in the shadows.

"You'll find Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killagan at the far corner warehouse of the Riverside District." The man growled again. "Have animal control alerted as well for Fist's Monkey Ninjas."

"How … who …" Kim blanched for questions, the intimidation in the eyes' gaze getting the better of her.

"Don't ask questions, Mrs. Gordon," the voice growled softly, "The less you know, the better for everyone involved."

"I haven't gone by that in two years. It's Officer Possible, if you want to call me anything," she said, taking a step toward the shadows, but as she got close enough to make out a figure, it vanished in the shadows. "You saved my daughter's life, and you know who I am … at least give me your name …"

"It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me." Batman spoke from the open window above. Kim turned just to see the pointy eared cowl disappear from the opened skylight.

"Are you ok, honey?" Kim asked turning to the little girl in her arms.

"Ahuh, mommy, thanks to him …" Barbara looked down sadly. "He seemed so sad and lonely, though, Mommy. I wanted to give him a big hug, but I didn't have time …"

"Did he give you this, sweetheart?" She asked nodding to the Batboon.

"Ahuh, ain't it cool?" She beamed up at her mother. Kim simply hugged the child close as tears of relief finally leaked from her eyes. She stayed there with her daughter in her arms till the approaching police sirens sounded in the distance.

**(-V-)**

The Batmobile roared into the Cave and came to a stop on the parking turntable. Felix yawned from his seat by the computer console and slugged Wade's shoulder to wake him up as the hatch on the Tumbler opened. The Bat rose and climbed out as he pulled back his mask. "How'd the first night go?" Wade asked, finally waking up.

"Had a few punks needed showing what for," Ron smiled as he removed the cape and cowl. He stretched slightly as he approached his friends. "Well, if I'm going to make my dinner date tonight, I better get some shut-eye."

"Dinner date?" Felix asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I gave them time to get back and called Mrs. Dr. P to see how Kim's daughter is," Ron said, placing the battlesuit in the case. "She said Barbara was great and asked me to come over for pot roast tonight."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Ron?" Wade asked as he and Felix exchanged worried glances. "I mean, after how you left and all, and the whole Yori thing…"

"That's it," Ron growled, turning on the two so fast that they squeaked. "I want information."

"I mean, you were there when Kim came to Yamanouchi, so you should know," Felix said, then blinked in surprised when Ron's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Uh … you did know she came a few months after you left right?"

Ron stalked toward them. Even without the mask, the Batman was still very present in his features. "Pretend I don't know what the hell you two are talking about."

"Ok, Kim was ok with you having your space and needing time to grieve," Wade gulped before taking a very deep breath. "Then she … found out something and had me track you down. She followed your tracking chip to Yamanouchi, and Yori met her at the gate. I was monitoring the conversation … hold on, I'll bring it up." Ron listened as a conversation played on the computer audio. He recognized the voices of Kim and Yori instantly.

"_It's been a long time, Yori."_

"_Why have you come here, Possible-san; you have no reason to be here." _

"_I'm looking for Ron and I know he's here. Yori, can I just speak to him for a second? I have no intention of interfering in any of his training, and he can stay as long as he wants. I just want to talk for a sec." _

"_You cannot do that, Possible-san. Ron-chan does not wish to even see you." _

"_I think you're a bit confused; he's my boyfriend after all. Why would he not want to see and speak to me?" _Kim's voice was sounding more and more irritable.

"_Ah, Possible-san, with your American-style jokes,"_ Yori laughed humorlessly, "_It is you who are confused, and perhaps you misunderstand your place in his life. You see, Ron-chan has recently proposed to me; we are to be married upon the completion of his training." _

"_W-What?" _Kim's voice squeaked, and Ron could hear the heartbreak and pain resonating in it.

_I am to be his wife and lover, Possible-san, But … if you wish, you are welcome to be my beloved's concubine." _

"Stop the tape, Wade," Ron snapped angrily.

"That was it, anyway. Kim ran away crying and whimpering 'why' after that." Wade said, glaring at Ron, the anger he felt at the betrayal renewed.

"But I wasn't even there yet! Three months after I left, I was at a temple in Tibet!" Ron glared angrily at the screen.

"Your chip said you were at Yamanouchi the whole time." Felix said, shaking his head slightly. "Just tell the truth, Ron. It didn't work out with Yori, so you came back."

"Where does the chip say I am now?" Ron growled, not looking at either of them.

"Why would we …" Wade started, but Ron cut him off with a glare that would have silenced the devil.

"Check it." Ron snapped, and Wade quickly turned to the computer.

"I don't see what … what the hell?" Wade paled as he stared at the monitor.

"What's it say, Wade?" Felix asked, looking over Wade's shoulder.

"It says he's at Yamanouchi, Japan right now." Wade said slowly.

"Yori lied to Kim," Ron clenched his fists. "And she did something to my chip. It took me a whole YEAR to reach Yamanouchi, Wade. I had no idea what was going on. I have to tell Kim the truth about that!" Ron said, standing up. 

"I'm not sure how well she'll believe you," Wade said, standing and looking away. "She's spent the last seven years believing you turned your back on her; we all did."

"I want to know everything I missed," Ron said, taking Wade's place at the computer.

"I'm not sure …" Wade started, but silenced when he saw Ron turn ghostly white reading Kim's information. "Oh, boy."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Ron asked, clenching his fists again. He pounded his fist into the table and left a small dent.

**(-V-)**

The next evening, Kim accompanied her father-in-law to the newly built Arkham Asylum a few miles outside the Triton city limits. Neither could fathom the reasoning behind the building of the castle-like asylum on one of the lowest peaks of the Rockies. Undoubtedly, someone's idea of movie joke, the creepy castle on a hill.

"Captain Gordon to see Dr. Crane," Jim said as he stood before the receptionist.

"Yes, you've been expected, sir," the receptionist nodded and pressed the intercom.

A few moments later, a tall, skinny man in an old-looking suit and a pair of thick glasses walked out of the back to greet Kim and Gordon. "Hello, hello, welcome to Arkham. I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane; I believe you wanted to know about the recent admittances."

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" Kim smirked at the strange man.

"No point in wasting time is there, Miss …" Crane winked at the redhead, who mentally gagged at the attention.

"Possible," Kim crossed her arms, "Lieutenant Kim Possible."

"Of course, my dear," Crane smiled flirtily, making Kim's skin crawl. "What exactly can I help you with this fine evening?"

"We just wanted to make sure Lipsky, Fiske, Killagan, and Goh were all secured here." Gordon spoke up, "They've been trouble for some time, and we wanted to make sure they wouldn't be breaking out before the weekend."

"Trust me; they will not get away, sir," Crane gave a demeaning smile. "They will find the help here they have so long been searching for."

"Help?" Kim snorted, cocking an eyebrow at the psychiatrist.

"Yes, Lt. Possible, may I call you Kim?"

"No."

"Ok then … yes, indeed, they are not the monsters the press has made them out to be," Crane said, leading the two police officers into the secured cell block, if one could call it that. The committed inmates were in rooms that looked like five star hotel rooms on the other side of bulletproof glass barriers. "They only long for understanding … the love of a caring and understanding family," Crane nodded toward Shego, who was reclining on her bed reading a magazine. "Others long for the respect they never received despite their great accomplishments." He said as he stopped before Drakken's cell. "And then, of course, there are those who only wish to achieve childhood fantasies," He smiled toward Monkey Fist and Duff's cells.

"Um …" Kim started to make a comment, but fell silent when Gordon elbowed her in the side.

"Looks like you have everything well in hand, Doctor," Gordon said, running his hand over his mustache. "We won't be bothering you any longer."

They started to leave the way they came before Shego spoke up. "Tell Barbara I said hi, Kimmie." She said, waving through the glass with a bright smile. Kim made to move toward the red-clad villainess, hands clenched, ready to administer a pounding like the mint-skinned evildoer had never felt before. She would've, too, if her father-in-law hadn't grabbed her by the arms.

"Let's go, Kim." Gordon gave her a fatherly smile and ushered her out behind the psychiatrist, who seemed to not even hear Shego's comment.

The two gave their farewells to Dr. Crane and in no time were driving on the seldom-used highway back to Triton. "You sure you don't want to stay for dinner? Mom's making pot roast." Kim said from the passenger seat, glancing to Gordon.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that, Kim," Gordon smiled before clearing his throat, "So, what do you think about the guy who wasn't there last night?"

"The Bat-" Kim started to question, but smirked at the wink Gordon gave her, "The guy who was a figment of my daughter's imagination, according to the official report? I … I really don't know, Jim."

"In one night, Kim," Gordon's eyes glazed over in a bit of awe, "Six gangs, not gang members, GANGS were found tied up and begging to be sent to jail." He glanced at the redhead. "I've been on the force since I was your age, and I have NEVER seen this kind of thing before."

"He's been busy for a brand spankin' new urban legend, hasn't he?" Kim chuckled.

"We're not supposed to support vigilantism, but if anyone can understand helping others, it's you, Kim," Gordon said, slowing down to take a turn toward Kim's parents' house. "So, between you and me, I think the Bat's exactly what we need right now." Gordon then gave a sad smile, "If we had him here a few years ago, a lot of bad things might not have happened …"

Kim closed her eyes and placed her hand on her lower belly. "Yeah … maybe…"

"Hey, did someone get a new car?" Gordon asked as he pulled into the Possible driveway, and Kim glanced up to see a nice, crimson-colored Mustang parked in the driveway next to her beat-up, pale blue Tempo.

"Not to my knowledge …" Kim said as she opened the door and stepped out of Gordon's car.

"Want me to stick around for a few minutes?" Gordon asked, memorizing the plate number of the Mustang.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, plus Jim and Tim are home, too," Kim smiled. "Tell Sharon I said hi."

"Will do, Kim, goodnight." Gordon said as Kim shut the passenger side door, and he backed out of the driveway.

Kim entered her parents' home and smelled the delicious meal she was expecting. She followed the scent to the kitchen and was unprepared for the scene laid out before her. James T. Possible stood at the head of the table, visibly fuming. Anne Possible sat with a smile on her face before looking worriedly at Kim. Next to her were Kim's twin, teenaged brothers Jim and Tim, who looked embarrassed and confused as they sat there with what looked like pie on their face and head. But what threw Kim the most was on the other side of the table, right next to her waiting spot. Ron Stoppable sat there in a polo shirt with Barbara on his lap, both laughing at a story Ron was telling her.

"Oh, um, hi, Kim," Ron gave an uncomfortable smile.

"What is **he** doing here?" Kim growled as she stared directly at Ron with a look Ron only ever saw directed at Shego.

"_Your mother_ invited him," James growled, giving Anne a glare before turning his death glare on Ron.

"Now both of you listen, I invited him, yes, and we're going to have a nice, polite dinner together even if it kills you. Then, we can discuss past events," Anne snapped, glaring at James and Kim, "We will have a nice quite dinner together … or I will make you both very, _very_ sorry. Understand?" Kim quietly took her seat.

The dinner went well, though even little Barbara could sense the tension in the air. When the plates were empty, Jim and Tim turned to Barbara. "Wanna go out and play a while, Kiddo?" Jim asked, and Barbara lit up and nodded feverously.

"We don't know how you turned our pie thrower back on us, Ron, but we'll get you back later; you can count on it!" Tim and Jim said in unison as they were dragged outside by the four year old.

"Let's take this to the living room," Anne said, standing up, "no sharp objects there …" She added under her breath.

Anne sat in between Kim and James on the couch while Ron took the recliner, James, Kim, and Ron all sitting on the edges of the seat as if waiting for a starter's pistol to go off. "Ok … this is all one big misunderstanding …" Ron said, but mentally kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Misunderstanding? MISUNDERSTANDING!" James bellowed, jumping to his feet, only to be jerked back down by his wife. "Misunderstanding. I'm sure it's pretty damned clear to me." James snorted, glaring at the blonde-headed, young man.

"I admit I'm as upset as they are, Ron," Mrs. Possible said with an edgy tone, "I've given you the benefit of the doubt, but this is your last chance here."

"We've all been given bad information. I had no idea that you followed me to Yamanouchi, Kim, nor did I have any idea of Yori's ulterior motives. When I met her, she gave me instructions for a year-long trip that would prepare me for what they wanted me to do at Yamanouchi. If you came after me three months after I left, I was spending time at the Dalai Lama's temple in Tibet." Ron sighed and glanced up for a reaction.

"You expect us to believe that?" Kim snarled, glaring up at him.

"I know it looks bad …" Ron started but Kim cut him off.

"Cut the crap, Ron," Kim snapped in his face, "You never could lie to save your life."

"No, that's you, Kim," Ron returned, his own temper flaring. "I'm not asking you to believe me. If you want to ask Wade, he'll tell you I'm at Yamanouchi right now. That's what the tracking chip says. I had him check it out before coming over, so who are you going to believe? Two friends who have never let you down before, or a girl you never trusted to begin with that told you I left you for her?"

"I would have before you did," Kim replied, looking away.

"I didn't kill Chill; your dad took the heat for someone else," Ron said, standing and locking eyes with his old flame.

"Oh, yeah, Yori probably did that, too, didn't she?" Kim flared out her arms. "All evil in this world goes back to Yori, huh?"

"I lost my job to keep you from being thrown in jail for murder, Ronald," James said, also standing. "All I ask for is the truth."

"I didn't kill Joe Chill, Mr. Dr. P …James, I didn't kill him. I wanted to, but I didn't," Ron said, staring James Possible in the eye with such seriousness that the older man took a step back. "And the only woman I have ever been with or even cared for is your daughter. I swear to you, on every memory I have with you and your family in this house, James, that's the truth."

James and Ron locked eyes for almost a minute before James finally spoke up. "I … believe you. You're right; everything points against it, but I can tell you're not lying."

"Yeah, right!" Kim snapped, turning back to Ron, this time with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Even if you are telling the truth, Ron, you still left me. When I needed you the most, you weren't there. Did you hear me, Ron? I needed you, and you were in Japan, or roaming Asia, or Europe, or God knows where! I needed you, Ron, and you left me to deal with that hell by myself!"

"I'm sorry, Kim; I didn't know. I swear if I had …" Ron was cut off when Kim closed the distance and slapped him hard across the face.

"'You're sorry' doesn't stop what I felt when Yori told me all that," Kim growled, tears now flowing freely. "'You're sorry' doesn't stop those men from drugging me … touching me … from … from … from taking my baby … **OUR** baby from me!"

Ron stiffened as he put his arms around Kim, who fought for a moment before finally allowing the man she once loved to hold her. "It doesn't change anything … even if it was a trick … it just makes it hurt worse …" Kim sobbed into his chest, letting Ron hold her, but not even beginning to return the favor.

Ron glanced out the living room window and saw the sun beginning to set. He pulled away from the young woman, who instantly latched onto her mother "I … just wanted to try to set the story straight, Kim. I know we may never be as close as we were, but I'd like to try to maybe patch up our friendship."

"I … I don't know …" Kim glanced away, thankful that her parents were only giving her support and not interfering with the conversation.

"I understand, KP …" Ron said sadly, turning his back to walk toward the front door. "I promise … I'm going to make things ok around here. One way or another, things will be better."

Before he could leave, a small bundle latched onto his leg. "Unka Ron! Wait!" Barbara begged, looking up at the man. "Can I have a hug before you go? You look sad, Unka Ron, and hugs always make me feel better."

Ron smiled at the child, got down on one knee and let the girl hug his neck. "Thank you for saving me last night," She whispered in his ear, grinning at the shocked look Ron gave her. "Don't worry, I won't tell nobody…"

"You're pretty sharp, kiddo," Ron ruffled Barbara's hair, as he stood up, "Remember, that's our 'lil secret," he whispered as he turned to leave.

Ron walked to the car, and was about to get in when Kim's voice was heard again. "Ron, wait!"

Ron looked up to see Kim standing at the front door, looking nervous. "This is your last chance, Stoppable. I … I might believe you… about Yori …" She said, her lip twitching as if she was fighting a smile. "Tomorrow, two o'clock, Bueno Nacho, you know where. I'm … I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, but … but I'd like to get to know my best friend again."

"Two o'clock," Ron smiled at her, "I'll be there."

"Good, and I'm bringing Barbara, so you better be on the best behavior," She said, turning so quickly that Barbara whimpered.

Ron got into the car and nodded to himself firmly. Tomorrow, he'd do his best to fix his friendship with Kim, but for now, it was time for the Batman to go to work. Rupert Thorne was going to have a bad night.

**To Be Continued … **


	5. Possible International

_I have often read in the old teachings … most notably in the first Passover, God would send an angel of death to smite in the name of justice. All things happen for a reason. As much as I believed it with all my heart, my faith has been increased two fold at the appearance of this new dark angel, this 'Batman'. I do not know for sure. But I remember young Ronald after his parents funeral … and then his return after his seven year self exile, he had become something else, more than what he was. Our beautiful city has been corrupted, and now God has sent his dark angel to save us yet again. _– Rabbi Bartholomew Katz

**Chapter 5: Possible International**

"So, what do you think?" Boss Rupert Thorne said, leaning against the table, looming over the crime bosses seated around the table in the center of his penthouse office high in the skies above the portion of Triton that was once Upperton. He smiled as the bosses passed around wrapped packs of hundred-dollar bills. "They're identical down to Ben Franklin's stubble, my friends. Thorne then passed counterfeit markers around. "Check 'em." Thorne smiled as the group gawked in awe at the seemingly real money. "Ra's wants these all over West Coast by the end of the month, country by Christmas. Everything sound good?" Thorne asked, then started to grow pale when a winged, pointy-eared shadow began to grow over the table just before the skylight shattered. Thorne yelped when he found himself face to face with the Batman. "GET HIM!" He screamed as the Bat backflipped away, dodging gunfire. He threw bat-shaped shuriken, hitting the crime bosses' guns, and moved in to strike two of the closer bosses with his gloved fists, then kicked another in the face. 

"We need to talk," Batman growled, letting his cape settle around him. He didn't break eye contact with the amoral entrepeneur even as he punched out the last of the crime bosses. Thorne just whimpered as the last of his flunkies fell limp, and then did the only thing any sane man would do in such a position. He turned and dove into his office, slamming the door behind him, twisting and turning every lock and padlock he had equipped on it. He sighed upon locking the final lock and leaned forward, letting his head rest on the door.

"Who are you working for?" a growling voice spoke from the shadow on the far side of the office.

"No one!" Thorne squeaked, backing away as the Batman stepped out of the shadows. "I'm the owner and CEO of ThorneCorps, top of the ladder."

"Wrong answer," Batman growled as Thorne pressed his back to the large window. "You said 'Ra's wants these all over the West Coast by the end of the month and the country by Christmas.' Who is Ra's?"

"Your hearing is shit," Thorne snapped, only to be shoved out the window twenty five stories above ground before being jerked back toward the penthouse by a grapple attached to the Batman's belt.

"Who is Ra's?" Batman asked again, gripping Thorne's collar.

"Ra's Al Ghul!" Thorne whimpered, "His name's Ra's Al Ghul. I don't know much about him, but he gives me enough green stuff to do what he wants me to do!"

"Where is he; what's his angle?" Batman growled.

"I dunno …" Thorne screamed before being dropped again and jerked back up to the Bat's grasp before hitting the pavement.

"Answer." The Bat hissed.

"I really don't know; he contacts me when he wants something done; I've never met him! I swear to God, I don't know!" Thorne was now in tears.

"Swear to me," Batman yelled in Thorne's face before dropping the man again, stopping him a foot off the ground before letting go. Thorne hit the ground with a thud, and looked back up at his high rise office/penthouse. Seeing no sign of his tormentor, Thorne finally settled for curling into a ball on the concrete and quietly sobbing. 

**(-V-) **

In a fairly well-kept warehouse-turned-studio apartment in the Lowerton district of Triton, a four-year-old redhead was sleeping soundly through the early morning hours when she was disrupted by the impact of something large landing on the old, spring mattress of her bed. The little girl opened her blue eyes and smiled at the older redhead lying facedown beside her. "Good morning, Mommy," Barbara giggled, hugging Batboon with one arm as she turned to smile at her mother. "Ready for our date?"

"It's not a date, sweetie," Kim rolled over on her back to stare at the high ceiling of the studio apartment.

"Ahuh," Barbara said, curling up next to Kim and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "You're scared."

"I am not!" Kim turned with a shocked look at her daughter.

"Ahuh, then why are you all stiff and your arms are twitching like you do when you're scared?" Barbara said, sitting up in bed to smirk at her mother with a mix of innocence and developing sage-like wisdom. "Daddy wouldn't mind you getting a real boyfriend if you get happy again."

"When did you get so smart?" Kim asked, wrapping an arm around Barbara's neck in a playful headlock.

"My Grandpa was a rocket scientist and my Grandma is a brain surge … surge … doctor," Barbara said, "And my Mommy, Daddy, and other Grandpa are the greatest detectives in town. It's in the pants."

"You mean genes, babe," Kim kissed her forehead, "Now comes the hard question …" Barbara looked up curiously. "What are we going to wear?" 

**(-V-) **

Several hours later, Kim and Barbara sat at a booth in the Middleton district's Bueno Nacho, a booth Kim hadn't occupied in many years; too many painful memories accompanied it. But that was why she was there today, to put some of those memories behind her. "Fifteen minutes late …" Kim half sighed/half growled as she looked down at her watch. "If he's not here in another five minutes, Barb, we're out of here."

As if on cue, the door swung open, and Ron came in wearing a pair of sunglasses, partially unbuttoned red dress shirt and black jeans. "Yeah, yeah, that's great …" Ron spoke into a cell phone as he approached Kim and Barbara's table. "Yes, I'm serious about the name, no … no, I want it exactly like that. Right … yes … yeah, that press release is perfect. Ok, I gotta go, important meeting here and all. Booyah, buddy, booyah. Hmm, oh? Oh, I got the guy in mind. I'll call ya back after I know for sure. Buh-bye, boyo."

"Konnichi wa, KP, BG, what up?" Ron said, sitting down and taking off his sunglasses.

Kim narrowed her eyes slightly at the use of the Japanese term, but nodded anyway.

"Connie Kaha to you too," Barbara beamed at the man.

"Pretty close, kiddo," Ron smiled at the girl.

"Arigato," Barbara bowed, causing Ron to do a double take.

"She's got an IQ higher than Wade's," Kim said, putting an arm around her daughter's small shoulders.

"Dunno a lot, but I do know a few words in Japanese, and German, and New York … New York's a weird language … Mommy doesn't like me using it, either." Barbara looked thoughtfully toward her mother. She then saw the fenced in playground area on the other side of Bueno Nacho. "Can I go play, Mommy? Please?" Kim nodded and got up, so the little girl could bounce out to the playground.

"A playground at Bueno Nacho … what's this world coming to …" Ron shook his head as they watched the girl climb into the large tube maze. "She's a good kid …"

"She's just like her father," Kim sighed, her eyes glazing over in memory. "Not a care in the world, always smiling."

"You really loved her father, didn't you?" Ron said, a vague hint of sadness in his voice, yet very well hidden.

"Yes, I loved Shawn," Kim said, watching the pigtailed redhead pop out of the slide and shoot right back into the maze. "He was one of two men I've ever known who could stop me from doing something stupid with my life."

"What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking …" Ron averted his eyes.

"The official report says he was killed in the line of duty during a traffic stop," Kim sighed, brushing a tear from her eyelashes. "But, if word gets out about this, it could be mine and my father-in-law's jobs …" She said, leaning forward to whisper. "Shawn was undercover, infiltrated a gang. He went with them for a drug exchange at a chemical plant in Lowerton… a group of officers saw them go in … and moved in. Gunfire happened and … and Shawn was shot … the officers didn't know he was undercover and … I'm not even sure what happened to him … his body was never recovered."

"I'm sorry, Kim …" Ron averted his eyes from Kim.

"It's been really hard, but Jim and dad and mom, Monique … even the tweebs have all been there for me through everything," Kim said, a slight edge on her voice.

"If I had known …"

"I know, Ron," Kim cut him off, "Let's just forget that happened for now … unless you want another knee to the face?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kim and Ron's conversation was stalled when a loud musical tone came from the large televisions hanging from the corners of the dine-in area of Bueno Nacho followed by a news anchor appearing on the screen. "Hello, this is Michaela Tanner of CNN Financial with a special report!" the smiling, ditzy reported chirped. "Not even an hour ago, the reports were brought in of a massive buy out of ThorneCorps. The massive conglomerate produces several projects for the Department of Homeland Security and United States Armed Forces as well as several small and large businesses, especially in Triton, Colorado."

"Alright!" Kim smiled, "Someone finally put the asswipe in his place!" Kim then gave took a worried look. "Just hope this new guy isn't as much of an ass as Thorne."

"The company was bought out by none other than billionaire Ronald Stoppable, recently returned to Triton after an extended absence. Stoppable is better known as the sidekick to former crimefighter Kim Possible." The reporter stated, and Ron tried desperately to avoid the stunned gawk Kim was sending him. "Mr. Stoppable's publicists have informed us that he is planning a complete overhaul of ThorneCorps' infrastructure. We will keep you up-to-date as this story develops. Michaela Tanner, CNN Financial."

"You bought Thorne's company?" Kim blanched at the blond before her.

"Yeah … sorta…" Ron scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You **bought** Thorne's company?" Kim asked again, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, in a sense, I didn't buy the WHOLE thing, just enough of the stocks to give me controlling interest, and I sorta went from there, ya know?" Ron chuckled nervously.

"You're insane, Ron," Kim forced out, "Or you're suicidal…"

"'I dare do all that may become a man/Who dares more is none.' Listen, I have a feeling I'm gonna get slammed here? Wanna get BG and head for your dad's place?" Ron asked, already seeing the reporter vans heading down the street toward the Bueno Nacho.

"Sure, let me get Barbara." Kim said as she stood up with Ron and started out to the playground, running right into another person. "Oh, excuse me." She said, looking up to see a tall, pale-faced man standing there in a Bogart-esque trenchcoat and a fedora hat that hid much of his features. "I'm sorry, didn't mean into bump into you…" She said awkwardly, glancing around to see Barbara moving toward them.

The man gave a grin. "No big," he said, walking into the dining room past Kim and Ron.

"Weird guy …" Ron said, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"You said it," Kim said, taking her daughter into her arms, trying to ignore the man's quiet chuckling as he walked out of the restaurant.

**(-V-) **

James Timothy Possible was still shocked when Kim's car pulled up into his drive followed by Ron's convertible. He sat back on the couch in the living room, narrowing his eyes when Kim and Barbara led Ron into the house. Barbara jumped into her grandpa's lap, oblivious to his tension toward the man he barely got out of doing time in the state prison for.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P." Ron gave a nervous smile.

"Ronald …" James replied, "I saw what you did to Thorne. That wasn't a smart move. As long as he's got people in that company, all you've done is given him control of your money."

"Hey, KP, can I talk to your dad, one on one for a sec?" Ron asked. Kim humphed before taking Barbara to the backyard to play.

"You're right, James; that's why I'm removing them." Ron said, causing James to do a double take as the young man took a seat across from him. "I've already arranged for some actions to be taken. All of the 'hotels' are being remodeled, the craps tables are going in the dumpster, and they'll be actual, legit hotels and motels. I've also made a purchase of some closed-down property, and I plan to reopen the Space Center as soon as it's been updated with the best technology available."

"I'm not a scientist anymore, Ronald," James shook his head. "You can open a hundred space centers, and it means nothing to me since I lost my license."

"Good, because I don't want you to be a scientist," Ron rested his elbows on the coffee table as he leaned forward, lacing his fingers together before his face. "Like you said, as long as Thorne's got people on the board under his payroll, he'll be trying to control it. That's why I figure when Possible International becomes official, the CEO of the company would be the man I trust the most. So, what do you say, Mr. Dr. P?"

"Possible International?" James breathed, staring at the young man.

"I originally thought of renaming the company in honor of my late parents," Ron shrugged, "And there will be departments and different things I plan to name after them … but this felt right; plus, naming a company Possible sounds a heck of a lot better than Stoppable."

"You have a point there … wait … you want … ME to be the CEO of your company?" James blanched when Ron's words finally registered.

"I trust you more than anyone else, Mr. Dr. P. …James, I need someone I can trust to keep in line anyone still in Thorne's pocket, like you kept every single guy who every even came close to KP in line." Ron said, noticing the harder glare from the man.

"Almost every single guy, Ronald," James stated coldly, "If you think offering me a six-figure-a-year job will get you back in my good graces …"

"Seven."

"Right, seven … uh… what?" James blanched.

"Thorne did have a bunch of good things going for him. I figure I can offer you five mil a year starting out, and a raise after six months if you've done some progressive work." Ron said with a sly smirk.

"My family's been in debt for around four years now …" James sat back, "That much … I could have it paid off."

"Debt? What debt?" Ron grinned.

"Ronald … what have you done?" James narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing really …" Ron drawled, "Just visited your bank as soon as it opened today. Pretty bad to be a few hundred dollars in the red in SAVINGS, so I fixed it right up, as well as paid off your second mortgage, car payment, and all past-due debts. Also, you'll find that you have 25,000 dollars in your savings … give it a couple of days; BB&T's slower than Hanukah when it comes to processing." Ron then held his hand up when James started to speak. "Don't say a word. You put me up and fed me for fourteen years; it's the least I could do."

"I'll take the job, Ronald," James sighed, "But you can't buy forgiveness, and I know you know that."

"I know, sir …" Ron ducked his head, "But I'm willing to do what it takes to earn it."

"Sounding more like the Ronald I knew, now," James said, holding out his hand, "and do you want to know how to get it?" he asked, and waited for Ron to glance up curiously. "Make my Kimmie-cub smile again."

"She smiled today actually," Ron looked away at the look James threw him.

"Talking about Shawn, huh?" James asked; Ron sighed and nodded. "One of the few topics she smiles about these days, Shawn and Barbara, at least when she's sober."

"That's my next little project," Ron nodded.

"Good luck, son," James shook his head. "We've all fought that war and crawled back, licking our wounds. You're gonna need all the luck in the world." James then changed the subject. "So, when do I start?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up tomorrow. Once I get the new board of directors picked out, we'll sweep in and show Thorne the door." Ron smirked darkly.

"Sounds like fun." James said as they walked out to the backyard to see Kim sitting in a lawn chair, watching Barbara on the swing-set.

"Ron offered you the job, huh?" Kim asked, turning to the two men.

"You ok with that, Kimmie-cub?" James asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he glanced at Ron, who was watching silently.

"Hey, you want the job; I won't stop you," Kim shrugged, "You've been driving mom nuts not getting out and doing anything. What do you two think?" she asked, glancing toward Barbara.

"Cool!" Barbara chimed as she approached the three adults.

"What do you say, Rufus?" Kim asked, causing Ron to almost drop in surprise.

"R-Rufus?" Ron breathed, turning to stare at Barbara as something began to stir in her pants pocket.

The aged naked mole rat climbed from the pocket and scurried up to sit on the four-year-old's shoulder. Rufus stared at Ron with still a lively but slightly weaker look than Ron had remembered in his old pet.

"Hey, Rufus … long time, no see." Ron said uncomfortably. "Sorry about cutting out … but I knew KP could take care of you better than I was at the time …"

The old naked mole rat squinted his eyes at the blonde before nodding, "Gimme cheese!" he chirped with a smile, then looked at Kim and her father and gave a thumbs up, "Good idea!"

"Guess it's final, then?" Kim said as she nodded to her father.

"Well, I have some preparations for tomorrow, so I better be going," Ron said, turning toward the door. "Speak to you first thing in the morning, Mr. CEO," he said with a wink to James, "Bye KP, BG," He said before he was tackled at the waist by the four-year-old.

"Take care of ya mom and Rufus, kiddo," Ron said, patting Barbara's head.

Ron waved good bye to Kim and James and left; he had one more thing to take care of before the night came. Now that he owned the company, he had Wade hack Rupert's personal computer and reload deleted financial files from seven years ago. It was going to be a busy night.

**(-V-) **

Later that night, the Batman hunched on a rooftop in downtown Middleton; in his gloved hand, he held a list of names. Thorne's computer had the record of eight checks of the same amount written the day after Kim's assault. Three of the attackers were part of a gang in Middleton who held a 'protection' racket. The Dark Knight watched their route, waiting for them to show themselves.

If he wasn't already angry at them before, he was even more when he realized the building they pulled up to: his old Synagogue.

Three men climbed out of the black sports car with an air of confidence right when Rabbi Katz was locking up for the night. "Hello, Father!" The leader of the group grinned, causing his friends to snicker.

"The term is Rabbi. Anyway, can I help you young men?" Katz asked, his grin partly masked by his graying beard.

"Oh, we're here to help you," the leader grinned, planting a hand on the Rabbi's shoulder. "For a simple five hundred dollars a month, Rabbi, we can make sure nothing happens to this most holy of holy buildings!"

"It is more important the people who gather therein," Katz said sagely, "If you are hungry and in need of food, I'd be happy to buy you all a warm meal tonight."

"We don't want any food" The leader gripped his shoulder, "If you don't pay for our protection, something real bad will happen here, AND to the people in it."

"If it's God's will, then nothing can stop it," Katz said with a nod, showing no fear to the attackers. "God will find a way to protect that which is his; even to the point of sending an angel to protect his people."

"Send an angel to protect?" the leader laughed loudly, not noticing his friends weren't joining him. "Rabbi, I don't want to hear any of your fairy tales, just give me the green stuff, and we'll leave you alone."

"Hey, Bobby?" one of his friends pulled his arm.

"What?" the leader asked angrily.

"God wouldn't sic a demon on us, would he?" the other friend asked, staring at the roof of the Synagogue.

"The heck are you two going on … about …" Bobby asked, his voice drifting off when he saw the winged, pointy-eared creature hanging from the roof of the Synagogue.

The waving wings hardened, and the demon soared down on the three, with Bobby abandoning his friends to dash away from the scene. He heard their screams, but didn't look back as he ran through a side alley.

"Does the name Kim Possible ring a bell?" a voice spoke through the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked, drawing a handgun from his jacket.

"Someone very angry with you …" the voice growled, the sound of something sweeping by behind him.

"Whoever you are, I'm a cop!" He said, fumbling with a badge with his other hand. "So, back off!"

"A cop?" the voice seemed to scoff, "Then why are you doing Thorne's dirty work?"

"Must be new around here," Bobby said, confidence starting to grow since he had his gun out. "Look, demon boy, Rupert Thorne is the say all end all around here. You need to learn your place, or Thorne will teach it to you. Like he's done everyone else."

"Like he did Kim Possible?" the voice growled again, even more agitatedly.

"Hell, yeah," Bobbie laughed. "We had some fun with that little bitch. We just got paid to beat her up, but me and the boys decided to have some more fun. Rumors are true; redheads are screamers." Bobby cocked the gun, "been seven years, but I still remember her tight, little-" His sentence was cut off when a batarang knocked the gun from his hand, and the Bat appeared out of the shadow, moving toward him like something from the Inferno.

"A monster like you deserves to die," Batman growled, lifting the horrified Bobby off the ground by the collar. "But I want you to live; I want you to spread the word. I'm here, and I'm shutting you all down."

"You can't stop Thorne," Bobby whimpered, "He controls everything, banks, companies, police, hospitals; he IS this town."

"Not anymore." Batman growled, and Bobby's world went into the darkness.

**(-V-) **

Rabbi Katz said a small prayer as he kneeled beside the unconscious, tied-up criminals when he heard rustling in the shadows, "Are you ok, Rabbi?" a growling voice asked.

"I'm fine. Did you catch the other one?" Katz asked, turning to see the outline of the Batman in the shadows.

"Yes, tell the police when they get here that the ring leader is hanging out two alleys down," Batman stated, "They can't miss him."

Katz saw the Dark Knight turn to leave. "Wait, I never got to thank you."

"And you'll never have to." Batman stated in a softer tone before vanishing into the night.

**(-V-)**

The next morning at Thorne Tower, Rupert Thorne, though still shaken, was starting the board meeting when suddenly the doors swung open, and Ron Stoppable strolled in, in a three-piece suit no less, with James Possible in an almost matching suit and a group of business men. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, what's the lowdown goin' in this Hizzy?"

"Mr. Stoppable, I presume?" Thorne said, turning to the smiling, freckle-faced man. "I understand you're the chief shareholder now? Rest assured the company is in good hands with me and the current board of directors."

"Oh, I am assured that the company will shortly be in good hands," Ron said, winking at James. "Mr. Thorne, Board of Directors of ThornCorps, let me be the first to say that all illegal operations in this company are about to go down the toilet."

"Illegal operations?" Thorne chuckled, "We're as straight an arrow as can be!"

"Yeah … right … moving right along." Ron said, staring at Thorne for a second, "My first announcement as owner of this company, everyone of you on this board, including you Mr. Thorne, I have something for you all." Ron turned to James. "Mr. Possible, would you do the honors?" he said, handing James a handful of envelopes.

"Be my pleasure, Mr. Stoppable," James smirked, handing the envelopes around.

"What's this?" Thorne asked, opening his envelope, and like the rest of the board of directors, pulled out a pink slip. "You're not serious."

"Note: Serious-face, Mr. Thorne," Ron said, pointing to his face, "You and your little yes men are all terminated."

"Who's going to run my company? This board of directors has been in control of ThorneCorps for six years, Stoppable; you can't do this!"

"Read the slip there, Thorny; this isn't YOUR company anymore. It's MY company, and I can pick and chose my board of directors and CEO any way I see fit." Ron said confidently. "As for who's running it, I have selected a group of people who would be better suited for controlling the company that controls most of Triton: the owners of the major businesses that were shut down when you took over. Ironic, no?"

"You … you can't do this …" Thorne flapped his jaws, flabbergasted.

"Man, is your learning curve a flat line or what, Tubby?" Ron patted Thorne's jaw, "I've been there. I've done it. I've got the t-shirt at home." Ron then turned toward the door, "Security, please escort these gentlemen out of the building." he asked as the security walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Afterwards, I want everything with the word or logo of 'ThorneCorps' on it thrown in the garbage, or better yet, burn it somewhere." Ron said while Thorne continued to flap his jaws at the young man.

"I'll get you for this, Stoppable; this is MY Company." Thorne growled as security began nudging him toward the door behind the rest of the angered former Board members. "This isn't over, Stoppable."

"You know what, Thorne; I dare you to try to get me back," Ron said, narrowing his eyes, all humor leaving his face. "Go ahead, Thorne, I'll be waiting. Try me." He said as Thorne was forced out the door.

"Ok, Mr. CEO, Board of Directors," Ron turned to the remaining men, who were all smiles. "I'll leave Possible International in your capable hands." He said as he walked toward the door and couldn't contain the smile when he heard James ask for any new business.

**To Be Continued **


	6. Secret Revelations

_Secrets never were Stoppable's style. He tried to keep the fact he was head over heels for K for years, but we all saw through that like a plate-glass window. He did better this time; had I not looked extra close and tracked him down I'd never have guessed Ronnie's deep dark little secret… weird really … a Knight pretending to be a fool. He's still a loser … but maybe he's worth stealing from K now. _– Bonnie "Catwoman" Rockwaller

**Chapter 6: Secret Revelations **

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I used to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
And I can only imagine  
What she's feeling when she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

_And she says take me away  
Then take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

_She wants someone to call her 'Angel'  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
And unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

_And she says take me away  
Then take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands_

_And she says take me away  
Then take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

_- Big and Rich "Holy Water"_

**_(-V-)_**

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" Catwoman mocked, backflipping away from the former teen hero. "Can't keep up anymore?"

"How many ways can you skin a cat?" Kim asked, catching Catwoman's whip and attempting to jerk it from her grasp. "Let's see!" Kim grunted as she jerked the cat-burglar off her feet and right into her curled fist.

Catwoman took the blow and flipped backwards, landing on all fours. "Ouch, not bad, K, not bad at all. Let me guess, your ex hasn't put out yet?"

"You …" Kim lunged at the skintight-leather-clad burglar, which was exactly what Catwoman wanted. She was caught in mid-jump and slammed into the wall.

"You've really got to stop handcuffing yourself to things when I'm around, K," Catwoman smiled at her, "I'm not that kinda girl."

Kim's eyes widened as she glanced down to see her wrist handcuffed to a large pipe on the rooftop of the bank. "Bye, K!" Catwoman cartwheeled away, then leapt to the next rooftop.

"Damn, she got away again!" Kim growled in frustration before jumping in surprise when a gloved hand gripped her cuffed wrist.

"Not this time," The Batman growled, his cold face staring down at the cuffs before they sprung open from his lock pick. Kim stared in awe as the Dark Knight swirled away and fired a grapple in the direction Catwoman escaped, then rocketed away as a predator toward its prey.

"Too easy," Catwoman smirked, glancing behind her as she ran, at least until she slammed into a hard object. "Nice outfit …" She said, glancing up the Batman's cloaked body.

"Give up." The Bat growled, narrowing his lens covered eyes.

"Why? When we can have so much fun together," she said, rolling away and cracking her whip at the Bat, who easily caught it and jerked it from her grasp.

"I said, give up." He growled, stepping toward her as he dropped the whip to the ground.

"You're pretty good," She said, cocking a hip to the side, "I'd say you're cute, too, but can't see your face with that mask on." She gave a slight hiss and took a fighting stance. "What are you, gay? A girl in nothing but tight leather is in front of ya and you don't even smirk?"

Catwoman never knew what hit her as she hit the ground with an arm twisted around her back. "I gave you a chance to give up." He said, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't tie yourself up when I'm around; I'm not that kind of guy." He whispered in a vaguely familiar voice.

"Well, I guess you do have a sense of humor if you can crack a joke …" Catwoman growled, struggling to see how well she'd been tied up. "Hey, you didn't have to make it so tight … hey, I'm talking to you. Hello? Damn it …" She sighed as she lowered her head to the rough surface of the rooftop. "This just couldn't get any worse …"

"Oh, this is a nice surprise!" Kim's voice chimed behind her.

"I stand corrected."

**(-V-)**

Several hours later, the Dark Knight swooped toward the tank-like Batmobile parked in a side alley. The cockpit slid open, and he gracefully slid into the driver's seat, pressing a button on his belt. "Cases fifty seven through sixty two closed, criminals apprehended." He sat back and closed his eyes. "What a night."

"Word on the radio, Batman, the Cat broke loose again," Wade spoke through the radio in the Batmobile.

"Not surprised, she's become a natural escape artist," Batman narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to pay a friend a visit; then, I'm going to see about hunting her down. See you in a few hours, guys," He said, opening the dash compartment where a set of neatly folded street clothes were hidden.

"Might not be such a bad idea. Kim was on watch when Bonnie escaped," Felix added, "Gordon was away for the night, so Captain Callahan gave her the reprimand for letting Bonnie get away. Kim sometimes gets a little … carried away when she's yelled at."

"Oh, boy," Ron moaned as he pulled back the cowl and started the Batmobile's engine.

**(-V-) **

Ron looked at his watch as he approached the building in the warehouse distract with Kim's car parked out front. It was four in the morning, yet the light still shined from a few of the windows. He checked over his clothes, a black and white dress shirt and blue jeans. "KP, you home?" He asked, knocking on the door and finding it unlocked and slightly ajar. "Kim, are you alright?" He asked, entering the warehouse-turned-studio apartment.

He looked around the open apartment with the exception of the closed office room with 'Barbara's Room' sign put in big print on the door. The place was furnished with old-looking furniture that he would have guessed Kim got third-hand rather than second-hand. The lights were off with faint movement from the second floor that Ron identified quickly as a little girl in pajamas hiding in the shadows. He glanced around the area and saw the only light still on being in the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Kim?" Ron asked as he made his way to the cluttered kitchen area and let out a sigh upon finding his best friend sitting at the table with six cans of Bud Lite empty before her, and a seventh in her trembling grasp.

"Who's there?" Kim slurred, glancing around with slightly glazed eyes to where Ron was standing. "Oh tsyou… whadda want? Ya had ya free booty call seven years ago, stud."

"Are you sure you should be drinking so much with Barbara in the house?" Ron asked, moving to take the half-emptied can from her hand, but Kim jerked it from him violently.

"Barbara's asleep," Kim growled, taking a swig of the can. "And don't you dare accuse me of doin' anything to hurt my baby!" She shot, jabbing her finger toward Ron's chest but missing, striking his shoulder.

"Never would, KP, I just … you're better than this …" He said disappointedly, glancing at the empty cans on the table.

"At least I don't run away when things get hot," Kim slurred, glaring daggers at her childhood friend. "I'm one of the top police officers on the force. I take good care of my daughter and I'm there for my parents whenever they need me as best as I can be. What can you say about yourself? I don't even know who you are, anymore; you don't even know who I AM, anymore, so don't judge me, Ronald Stoppable!"

"It's not who you are, Kim; it's what you do that defines you." Ron said as he glanced away, missing Kim almost dropping her can and her face losing all color.

"What did you say?" Kim asked, her eyes regaining full focus.

"It's an old saying Master Sensei taught me while I stayed in Japan," Ron explained, finally getting the can away from her, not noticing how easily it slipped from her grasp. "It means that telling people who you are means nothing, but what you do and how you live your life tells who and what you really are."

"Um … yeah …" Kim continued to pale as she stared at Ron as if studying his profile, his body shape, and the more she looked, the paler she got. "I … you … you're … oh, God, I'm gonna barf!" Kim dashed past him toward her bathroom.

Ron ran after her and found her on her knees, hands gripping the toilet, and her face over the edge of the porcelain bowl, making various ungodly noises. Ron fiddled in the bathroom closet and pulled out a washcloth, wetting it before getting down beside her. He reached down, pulled her hair from her face, and began dabbing at the back of her neck as she reviewed everything she ate for the last forty-eight hours.

"Let it all out, KP," Ron said, stroking her cheek and neck with the damp cloth, "Let it all out …"

Kim finally seemed to run out and simply hung her head over the rim, panting. "You ok?"

"That's … a really … stupid question, Ron …" Kim panted, cutting her green eyes at him.

"Come on, KP, let's get your teeth brushed and get that bad taste out of your mouth," He said, helping her up and to stand before the bathroom sink. He helped steady her as she brushed her teeth and spit the raunchy taste from her mouth.

"Feel any better now, Kimmie-cub?" Ron asked, using her father's old pet-name for her before gasping when she fell over. "You really need to stop drinking …" He said, laying her back and picking up her legs to cradle her in his arms.

"No … helps me …" Kim murmured in his arms.

"Yeah, throwing up in your toilet in front of your daughter really helps …" Ron rolled his eyes before sighing when he realized she had drifted off to sleep in his arms. "Figures …"

"You can come out from hiding now, Barbara; mommy's ok." Ron said, turning toward the wall.

"Howdja know I was there?" the little, pigtailed redhead asked, poking her head into the bathroom.

"You're good, kid, but you're no ninja yet …" He said with a wink.

"Is momma gonna be ok?" the barely awake Barbara asked, looking up at her mother in the blonde's arms.

"If I have anything to say about it, she will be; now, it's late, so get on to bed, ok? Batboon's waiting." Ron said, nodding toward the girl, who beamed before bouncing out the bathroom, but stopping to look back.

"Night, daddy," She said sleepily before running up the stairs toward her room.

Ron stood frozen on the spot for a moment. "Did she just call me…" he said, blinking in surprise and not noticing one of Kim's eyes opening or the small smile that formed on her lips.

Ron carried her to the 'master bedroom', an open loft one level above Barbara's enclosed room. He struggled to pull back Kim's bed sheets and safely ensconced her in them before pulling them up to her shoulders. "Night, KP, I'll talk to you tomorrow …" he said as he turned to leave, but stalled when he felt a pair of hands grip his wrist. "KP?" He asked before yelping when he found himself flipped through air and landed roughly on the soft spring mattress.

Ron gulped when Kim straddled his hips, pinning him down with her hands on his shoulders. "Kim … I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're … um … under the influence …"

"I'm not that drunk, Ron, just a bit buzzed." Kim stated, laying forward to put her nose to his.

"You had seven beers, Kim …" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Since I learned a secret tonight, wanna know a secret of mine, Ronnie?" Kim said slightly slurred, but obviously not sounding as bad as she was earlier. "I haven't had a chance to clean off my table in two days. I've only had two and a half cans tonight. And wanna know something else? I haven't been with a man in over three years."

"Oh, boy …" Ron gulped loudly as she gripped the neck of his dress shirt and started to rip…

**(-V-) **

Catwoman stretched as she landed on the balcony window of Brick Flagg's apartment. "Lover, I'm home, and where's my little princess?" She asked as she pulled back her goggled mask, letting her long, brown hair cascade down her shoulders. "Bricky-baby? Helena?" She asked, walking into the opened balcony door. "Guess you didn't wait up …" She said, looking at her watch and seeing it was three a.m., "Did Brick actually get you in bed before two in the morning? Impressive …" She smiled proudly. "He might just get lucky tonight."

Bonnie walked through the small apartment of her football coach/on-again off-again boyfriend before stopping at a bedroom and peeking in. "Hey, sweetheart … sweetie? Helena?" Bonnie asked, growing worried when the bed was empty and made up. "Brick!" She called walking out of the room, a sense of dread tightening in her leather-clad bosom.

Bonnie ran into the living room and jumped when her cat Isis bumped into her ankle. "Hey, Ice, where's Brick and Helena?" She asked, picking up the purring black cat. The cat mewed and glanced to the chair in front of the static-screened TV. "Brick, hun, are you ok? Where's Helena?"

She came around the chair and gasped at what she saw. Brick Flagg, her lover since high school, sat limply and badly beaten in the chair with a dagger stuck in his chest, his eyes blankly staring forward and his chest barely rising. "B-Bon …" Brick breathed, barely holding on to life.

"BRICK! NO!" Bonnie gasped diving to his side, "Hang on, I'll get you to help!"

"Bo-Bonnie … Thorne … has … Helena … trap … run …" He breathed.

"I'm not leaving you; we're getting out of here together," She said, helping him to his feet, but gasped when the muscular football coach lifted her in his arms and stumbled toward the open living room window. "Brick! Don't be an idiot!" She gasped as he stopped at the window.

"Love ya, Kitten …" He breathed before he threw her out of the window, right as the apartment exploded, showering Bonnie in glass.

"BRICK!" Bonnie screamed as she drew her whip on reflex and used it as a grapple to stop her fall. Isis whined and hissed as she gripped the front of Bonnie's leather costume, but Bonnie just stared up at the burning apartment in shock. "Thorne …" Bonnie hissed as she swung through a lower window.

She ran from the building, gripping her cat till she finally found a payphone. She fumbled in the pouches of her belt till she finally found some change and dialed a number. "Thorne!" She snapped when it was finally picked up. "I had you paid off, why?"

'Now, now, my dear, you see I've been downsized a bit and I need some help regaining some important files and information that I MUST have.' Thorne said over the line.

"Where's my daughter …" Bonnie growled, gripping the phone with a trembling grasp.

'That, my beautiful thief, you will learn when you break into the ThorneCorps … I'm sorry, Possible International building and take every important file from the safe. Get me everything out of that safe, and you can have your little girl back. If you don't … I'll let her join her father... eventually, you see?'

"You son of a …" Bonnie hissed, clinching her eyes tight.

'You have twenty-four hours, Catwoman. Tempus fugit.' Thorne said, followed by a click and beeping.

Bonnie crumbled to the ground in front of the payphone, the grief finally getting to her as she cried while holding Isis close. "Brick … Helena …." She whimpered as she cried into her Siamese cat's fur. It might have seemed weird to her if she had realized the feline seemed to try to comfort her mistress.

She sat there on the concrete, away from the police and fire trucks, but where she could see them work at the blaze that used to be her and her lover's home. She wasn't going to give in to Thorne's demands. She couldn't go to the police; despite Stoppable shutting down his company, Thorne still had his claws in the police and city government. Kim … no, she'd become too dependent on the power of her badge, which was useless against Thorne.

"I can't do this alone … Brick… what can I do?" She asked, looking up to the smoke-filled sky and saw the answer. A large spotlight with a bat symbol was painted against the cloud cover. "Batman."

**(-V-) **

Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open as she lie in bed with a pounding in her head, reminding her of the price of alcohol before bedtime, but the warm tingle that washed her body made a smile grace her face despite the pain in her skull. She glanced at the clock, eight in the morning. 'Two hours sleep,' Kim thought to herself, 'I've gone on less …' She said before rolling over, letting the blankets brush her naked body and her eyes settled on the man sleeping peacefully beside her.

She propped herself up on an elbow as she looked at his jawline and lower face. What Ron said the night before … and looking at him … really looking at him. Ron's face, and the rest of him, much stronger, more defined than the last time they made love, she had no doubt. Now, there were only questions and guilt. She wasn't that surprised that he didn't tell her of his 'night life'. After all, a knee to the face isn't really a warm welcome home.

She reached over with her other hand and touched his broad chest gently for a moment, and then began drawing a shape similar to a bat as she watched him sleep. "I'm … sorry, Ron …" She whispered so quietly that she was almost only mouthing the words. "I've been so selfish … yes, I've had it rough, but … you've … I've got my parents, still … I have Barbara … and … you came back to me. Maybe if I … wasn't so selfish before … maybe you wouldn't have to do … what you do. I won't stop you … I'll do what I can to help." she whispered, some of the fire returning to her eyes that many thought to have been extinguished by Thorne's men seven years ago. "And when I've earned your trust again … I hope you'll let me see the real you again…" she finished before laying her head on his shoulder and drifting back to sleep.

What felt like a moment later, Kim woke up, and with a start, realized she was alone in bed. She sat up quickly in fright, and instantly regretted it when the pain slammed her throbbing head like a jackhammer. "Damn!" She yelped as she fell back to the bed, clinging her head. "I hate hangovers …" Kim moaned, rubbing her temples.

Her eyes went wide suddenly when an delicious aroma graced her nostrils. She got up out of bed, much slower this time, picked up her long tee-shirt from the floor, and winced when she saw the shredded remains of a dress shirt.

She padded her way down the two levels of stairs to see Ron cooking over the oven, wearing only his blue jeans. "Good afternoon, KP," Ron smiled, "It's Saturday, so I just let you and Barbara sleep; you both had a late night … especially you … you, um... do remember, right?" Ron asked, turning to face her while scratching the back of his head.

"It's a little fuzzy in places … but not because of my drinks," Kim smirked at the handsome blonde, "It was more to the mind-numbing sex. You're quite good... just like I remember."

Ron blushed slightly, "You weren't so bad yourself … um … I cleaned up the kitchen a bit, and there's you a little something for the hang-over." He said. motioning to the now clean table supporting the glass of ice water and a single Advil capsule beside it.

"Oh, you're a saint, Stoppable," she said, downing the pill, and then drinking a large gulp of the water. "And now, lunch!" He said, bringing around a platter of hotdogs in browned coverings.

"Marshmallow Hotdogs!" Kim almost squealed as he placed the platter on the table. "I haven't had these in years."

"I remember they're your favorite, right?" Ron said going to the fridge. "What'll it be for refreshment?"

"Beer will work," Kim said, already devouring a dog.

"Coca-Cola Classic it is!" Ron replied, pulling out a two liter.

"Just one beer to kick off the morning …" Kim pouted.

"No, KP, not with me serving," Ron said firmly, avoiding her gaze in fear of her old super-weapon.

Ron started to sit down when a young voice spoke from the door way. "Holy crap, Unka Ron, what happened to your back?" Barbara asked, staring at Ron's bare back. "It's all scratched up! What happened? Did it hurt?"

"No … it really didn't …" Ron said as he and Kim both turned a bright crimson. "I've gotta go, but maybe we can meet up for grub sometime …" Ron said, changing the subject.

"Leaving so soon, Unka Ron …" Barbara asked, walking up to hug the blonde's leg.

"I've got a lot to do tonight and … didn't really get much rest last night …" Ron stumbled for an explanation.

"Barbara, come and eat your lunch, and watch your mouth, young lady." Kim said in a firm, motherly voice that surprised Ron and reminded him a great deal of Mrs. Dr. P. "You go on and rest up. I know how busy your night life is. Just be careful out there, ok?" Kim asked as she cut up her daughter's marshmallow dog, not noticing Ron's strange look.

"Um … yeah … well, mind if I use the phone to call a cab?" Ron asked.

"Sure, it's in the living room." Kim nodded, watching him walk out of the room.

Ron started to pick up the phone to call when it rang, almost startling him. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up. "Hello?"

'Who is this? Forget I asked, chump. Is Possible around? She's back on her rent, and if she doesn't pay up, her and that mangy brat can hit the streets!' the voice on the other line said rudely.

"Is this Kim's landlord?" Ron asked in a monotone voice, narrowing his eyes as the emotion slipped from his features.

'Yeah, this is, this is Mike Tionne, and I have ties to Rupert Thorne; unless Possible wants another little visit from Thorne's boys, I suggest you tell her to pay up the rent and all the interest.'

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Tionne," Ron said in a growling voice. "You will be paid back with interest." He said, hanging up the phone before the landlord could reply.

**(-V-) **

"So, where have you been?" Wade asked as Ron walked down into the Cave.

"You never came back last night; we were starting to get worried." Felix added as Ron changed into the spare Bat-suit in the corner of the Cave.

"Don't worry so much," Ron said in his an emotionless growl as he walked out in full costume with the mask pulled back.

"So where did you get to last night then?" Wade asked curiously.

"Spent the night with Kim," He said as he pressed a few buttons on the computer, making a screen pop up on screen 'Batmobile command: return home. Command accepted'.

"Ah, with Kim," Felix nodded, taking a sip of his soft drink before spitting it out when Ron's words sunk in. "WHAT?"

"You … and Kim … are you back … together … or …" Wade tried to reason, shaking his head and trying to process the information.

"We had sex." Ron said simply as the roar of the Batmobile was heard down the long tunnel. "Whatever it means, Kim and I haven't figured out yet. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"If … something comes of it," Felix asked timidly. "What would it mean for Batman?"

"Either way, I'm going to be Batman till the city is cleaned up," Ron said as the lights of the Batmobile filled the darkened cave.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight, Boss?" Wade asked as the jet-black Tumbler came to a stop on the turntable in the center of the Cave.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Kim's landlord, and then I'm going to try to find the last two of Kim's attackers and make sure they're on the straight and narrow. Pray they are." He said as he hit the switch to open the canopy of the Batmobile and all three men froze on the spot.

"Very nice car, Bats; I gotta get me a car that can …" Catwoman drifted off when she saw who she was before her: The Batman … without the mask … and with Ronald Dean Stoppable, loser of Middleton High … Kim Possible's lap dog's face. "Oh my freakin' God … YOU'RE the Batman?"

**To Be Continued … **


	7. Firefly

_Ron Stoppable and the Batman: the two most hated names I know. They destroyed my life and my empire. I have heard a few rumors that say they're the same man, but I sincerely doubt it. Stoppable is a lucky, rich brat who has no idea how the real world works, and the Batman … the Batman is a threat that must be eliminated. I can only hope Al Ghul doesn't underestimate him as I did. _– Rupert Thorne

**Chapter 7: Firefly **

Ron tried to think. He tried to speak. He tried to anything except stare dumbfounded at the brunette seated in the driver's seat of his own assault vehicle.

"I do like the mask, cape could use a little work, but the flying trick is a nice touch," Bonnie smirked as she crawled out of the Batmobile to glance around the cave.

"What were you doing in the Batmobile?" Ron asked in a growling voice as he narrowed his brown eyes at the woman.

"Batmobile? How corny is that?" Bonnie smiled, but Ron could see through the disguise and could tell that it was forced.

"Brick Flagg's apartment was destroyed a few hours ago; his body was recovered, but his daughter, Helena Flagg, is still missing. The file on the identity of her mother is missing from public and private record." Ron stated while glaring at the woman who teased him and his best friend mercilessly in high school. "Thorne's blackmailing you, isn't he?"

"How did you …" Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"I make it my business to know," Ron stated with a cold glare.

"Ok then … will you help me get her back from Thorne?" Bonnie asked, the confident mask dropping like a stone, revealing her desperation. "She's all I have left, and you're the only person who can stand up to that man. Kim tried years ago, and I'm sure you know what happened to her."

"I want to know everything you know," Ron pulled his mask on and then turned to Wade and Felix. "I want to know where Thorne's been located publicly and physically for the past seventy-two hours." He narrowed his eyes and a grim expression crossed the visible part of his face. "It ends tonight."

**(-V-) **

Kim walked up the stairs to Monique's Upperton apartment with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Humming slightly, she tapped tapped the old "shave and a haircut" on the on the wooden door of the apartment.

Monique blinked in surprise when she opened the door and Kim almost skipped inside. "Boy, you're in a good mood, Girlfriend," Monique said as she followed the redhead to the poker table in the living room of her apartment.

"Hi, Josh, Tara, Big Mike, Vinnie," Kim said, waving slightly to the Mankeys and her two friends she met in high school detention.

They returned the wave as Big Mike's booming voice echoed "Yo, K."

"So, who was the lucky guy?" Tara asked the obvious question, at least obvious to herself and Monique.

"Lucky guy?" Josh asked, turning to his wife in confusion before looking to the blushing Kim as realization dawned on him. "ohhh …" he drew out slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim said as she sat down at the table and took some chips from the tray. "Can't a woman be in a cheerful mood?"

"Not a gritty cop like you, girl," Monique said as she sat down beside her and started shuffling the cards. "You've got a bounce in your step, a shit-eatin' grin, and you're almost literally glowing. You either won a multi-million dollar lottery or you got laid, and seeing as we're still just playing for fun, I'm betting it was the latter."

"Ok, you're right; I had sex last night. But it might not mean anything, it was just … well, I had a buzz, and he was willing, and things got a little out of hand," Kim said, turning a brighter red with each word. "That's all."

"MIGHT being the key term," Tara pressed, taking her cards, "Do I catch a hint of hope that it may mean something?"

"Yes... no... I don't know," Kim shook her head, a bit flustered, "Hit me for two," Kim said, laying down two cards.

"So, who is it, and is he loaded?" Tara continued while the boys rolled their eyes and studied their hands.

"More money than he knows what to do with, or at least did when he was younger," Kim sighed, tossing in a few chips in the center of the table.

"Oh, so he's a Middleton High alumnus, huh?" Monique squealed, and the boys began taking an interest. Hope hadn't been lost yet.

"I didn't say that," Kim said, hiding her face behind her cards.

"Yes, you did," Josh piped in with a smile, "You said you knew him when he was younger, so he had to go to high school with us."

"So, was he good?" Monique asked, prying for more information.

"Ron was wonderful …" Kim sighed dreamily, then widened her eyes and paled at her slip. And to her surprise, Josh sat back and raised his fists into the air in victory while everyone else groaned.

"Pay up!" Josh said, opening his palms to the group as they all reluctantly started to pull wads of large bills out of their wallets or purses and irately placed them in Josh's hands.

"What?" Kim narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"Ron's been back only a few weeks," Josh explained, counting his winnings. "Monique said it would take at least a year for you to end up in bed with him. Big Mike said it would take six months. Vinnie said between six months and a year, and Tara said around three months. I said within the first two months of his homecoming."

"You … you all bet … on my sex life?" Kim blanched at her friends, who all blushed and nodded.

"Well, it was only a matter of time," Josh tried to reason as he counted the cash. "You're always the Queen of Seriousness; thus, you've always needed a Joker in your life. I thought Ron would be the only one that could fit the part, but Shawn was just as silly if not more so. Shawn was a great guy, but I think even he knew his days were numbered when Ron came back. Would have been a hard fight, but I've always had my money on Stoppable."

"Don't start that debate again," Monique sighed, noticing the faraway look starting to come up in Kim's eyes. Kim was finally on the road to getting over her late husband, and Monique would be damned if Josh screwed it up. "Doesn't Kim deserve a bit of a cut there?"

"What?" Josh squeaked, stopping mid-count.

"Yeah, after all, she was what you bet on," Tara smirked, nudging her husband in the ribs.

"Ok, fine … would one fourth work? It's not like you can't get money off your new boyfriend if you need it…" Josh sulked, tossing a wad of bills toward the smirking Kim.

"He's not my …" Kim tried to argue, but Monique cut her off.

"It's not like he uses it well," Monique said, flicking some of her long, black hair over her shoulder. "I've seen him on TV; all he does is buy companies and drive fancy cars."

"He does a little more than that actually …" Kim said cryptically.

"Like what? Drive really fancy cars with beautiful girls riding shotgun?" Monique winked.

"He'd better not." Kim smiled lightly before showing her hand.

**(-V-) **

"He has another hidden office a few blocks down this street," Batman stated in a growling tone as the Batmobile roared down the Triton streets.

"Cool …" Catwoman said, reclining in the passenger seat. "Is this leather?"

"Yes, now focus, Bonnie," Batman said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm trying not to …" Catwoman's voice trembled slightly.

"Then talk," Batman said in a softer tone. "I remember you, Bonnie, and despite our … disagreements, you had a lot more potential than to be a cat burglar."

"Just like Kim had the potential to be more than a single mom living in a warehouse barely making it on a policewoman's salary? Yeah, more than the size of your chest and butt has changed, Stoppable."

"My butt?" Batman quirked an eyebrow under his mask.

"Yes, you have a very nice butt now, and your pecs are hot, too," Catwoman shrugged, "But I take it you want to know what happened to my 'potential', huh, Stoppable?"

"Seeing as you've already gotten a name for being the world's greatest detective, you probably already know," Catwoman glared slightly, glancing to the masked vigilante.

"I'm listening, anyway," Batman said as he turned a hard left.

"My family never really liked me very much," Catwoman said, watching the buildings pass by. "Lonnie and Connie are the successful, super-smart, beautiful ones. I'm just little Bon-Bon, never to amount to anything greater than my sisters. I seemed to prove that fact when I became pregnant senior year. I'm sure you and K relished in the fact I wasn't in the graduating class, huh?" Catwoman asked without a hint of spite in her voice. "Well, when my parents and sisters found out I was going to be a teenaged mother, they gave me a choice. Abortion or the streets. I couldn't give up my baby, Ron. I … I really do love Brick; I may not have known it for a fact then, but I do now … and that child growing inside me was all the evidence I needed. I had a hard time trying to find an apartment and a job while carrying my baby, and when Helena came, life just got that much harder. Brick helped as much as he could, but going to school and supporting a baby with a girlfriend who never graduated high school … he had as hard of a time as me."

Bonnie sniffled for a moment and paused to gather herself. "Not long after you left, I was approached by Rupert Thorne. He'd seen me on the cheer squad. K and I are just about as agile as they come. He wanted Kim, and you should know how likely it would be for her to work for a crime lord. I almost turned him down until he offered to supply full support for myself, Brick, and little Helena. So, I thought what the hell; what's the worst that can happen?" She released a short bitter laugh. "He wanted me to steal some prototype designs from rival corporations. I thought if I was going to do this, I'd do it like I've seen. I made me a nice, curve-flattering outfit, taught myself how to sneak around and use a bull whip. Since I was going to be a cat burglar, I'd be a full-out Catwoman. I did what I was told, and Thorne did as he said. He never said I'd have to pay him back for the support. 'No strings', he said." Bonnie took a shuddering breath. "Funny how you always hear that from the people pulling them. I was stuck or else I'd be hurt, or Brick, or Helena … Brick and I have fought about that for years, even had break-ups about it, but he always took be back after a while … now, he's gone …"

"Thorne's going to pay for this, Bonnie," Batman said with Ron's voice. "You can count on it, and you will have your daughter back tonight."

**(-V-) **

"How many of these lairs did Drakken have?" one of the police impound personnel complained as they moved buckets of chemicals from the lair warehouse to a flatbed truck.

"Too many, and what is all this crap, anyway, Bill?" another said, putting his crowbar at the lid of a barrel of green ooze labeled '901'.

"Hey, be careful with that, Mike!" Bill yelled, but it was too late; the 901 barrel jumped from the compressed air release, sending it and a couple of other chemical containers falling to the pavement outside the lair, mixing into a brownish-gray mess. "Damn it, Mike, this is probably comin' out of our pay!"

"Should we clean it up?" Mike asked, looking at the bubbling mess.

"Nah, I'll call a street cleaning crew; let's get the rest of this to lock-up." Bill said as the men went to the front of the truck, missing a clay-like hand forming and rising from the mess.

**(-V-) **

"You know, precious," Thorne said as he smiled at the little, dark-haired girl seated before him with her hands tied behind her to the back of the seat. "If mommy would have only done what she was told, daddy wouldn't have gotten hurt, and mommy wouldn't have to be hurt either."

"Mommy's going to kick your ass," little, seven-year-old Helena hissed, her teary, blue eyes staring right back at her kidnapper.

"If ya mother even shows her leather-clad butt around here," a second voice spoke up as a fully armored man walked into the room, his hands constantly burning with intense flame. "She'll get the burn of her life."

"Don't frighten our guest too much, Firefly," Thorne said, turning to the man with a distinct likeness of a beetle in his armor. "Not yet, anyway,"

"Why are we staying put in this trash heap anyway?" Firefly asked, glancing around at the small old office.

"This is where it all started," Thorne said, "This is also where I made Rockwaller somebody; I thought it appropriate to make her a corpse in the same place."

"Irony," Firefly's muffled voice chuckled, "I like that. And if she goes to the police?" the pyro psycho asked as Thorne walked around to sit at his old desk. 

"If she even approached the cops, they'd throw her in the pen without even asking any questions; who's she going to go to? If you want to, you can break her like you and the men did Kim Possible a few years ago." Thorne offered with an evil gleam in his eye. "Once that's done, we'll show Stoppable what happens to those who challenge Rupert Thorne."

"Did you hear something?" Firefly said, glancing up at the sound of something moving on the roof, missing the shadows pass by the window.

"No … She couldn't have …" Thorne turned ghostly pale and stood to his feet. "She couldn't have found _him_!"

"Him who?" Firefly asked, making his burning hands burn brighter. "Thorne?" Firefly turned to where his boss was standing. "Thorne? Boss, where'd you go?"

"He's a bit tied up right now, fire-bug," Catwoman said, slinking out of the shadows with a confident smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Helena beamed as Catwoman stopped before her to touch her daughter's cheek.

"Did the bad men hurt you, pumpkin?" Catwoman asked, completely ignoring the pyromaniac.

"No, they liked to hear themselves talk too much for that," the little girl smiled.

"Hey, deadly assassin standing right here," Firefly growled, his burning fists glowing hotter.

"As much as I'd like to tear you apart for what you did to my Brick, I don't think my claws and whip can do much to that armor of yours," Catwoman confessed, standing protectively before her daughter. "But I have a friend who can do worse to you, armor or not."

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" Firefly said, glancing around the area for any sign of her accomplice.

Firefly gasped when the window behind him shattered, and he was jerked out into the rainy night. His eyes widened behind his goggled faceplate when he came face to face with a demon.

"Me."

**(-V-)**

Catwoman looked over her daughter on the rooftop of the office while a few feet away, what looked like a dented soda can groaned in pain and fear.

Not far away from them, Rupert Thorne begged for his life. "I want information, now," Batman growled while Thorne's feet dangled over the side of the roof. "How can I find Ra's Al Ghul?"

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know nothing! Nothing, I'm telling you!" Thorne whimpered.

"Then how does he make contact with you?" the Bat growled again, clutching Thorne's collar tighter.

"He calls me on a cell phone he gave me. It won't dial back, but it'll receive his calls!" Thorne cried, "Please, God, don't hurt me!"

Batman released one hand and punched Thorne across the face, knocking him out. He then searched his pockets and found a cell phone with no buttons at all. "Booyah." He growled before dragging the unconscious Thorne to the spotlight on the far corner of the office building.

**(-V-) **

"Damn, girl, getting lucky must have made you lucky or something!" Monique sighed as Kim pulled the pot of chips toward her with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Ah, it's no big," Kim beamed as her phone rang, everyone smiling when they recognized the familiar ring tone they hadn't heard since Ron left.

"Possible," Kim answered, turning away from the group to listen.

_"Kim, come to Thorne's old office complex, now,"_ James Gordon's voice spoke on the other line. _"We finally got him!"_

"You're kidding!" Kim stood up quickly.

_"Look out the window and you'll see who gift wrapped him for us."_

Kim nodded and moved to the window of Monique's apartment. She opened the blinds and heard the gasps of surprise from behind her, but all she could do was smile when she saw the spotlight in the sky with the Symbol of the Bat in the center. "You rock, Ron …" she whispered under her breath.

**(-V-) **

A few hours later, Kim drove home with a broad smile on her face. The biggest crime lord of the city had been brought down, with indisputable evidence connecting him to seventy percent of the major crimes of the city in his office. And they had Batman … Ron to thank for it all. "If he only trusted me enough to tell me the truth about that …" She sighed, but again figured she had to work for his trust as much as he had to work for hers.

"Speak of the devil," Kim said to herself as she pulled up to her home to find Ron's sports car parked just beside her spot. Her broad smile vanished when Ron didn't get out of the car alone.

"Bonnie?" Kim half asked/half growled when Bonnie Rockwaller and her daughter climbed out of the passenger seat.

"KP, I have a favor and proposition to make," Ron said, holding up his hands before Kim could attack, verbally or otherwise.

"Talk, and make it good," Kim crossed her arms and glared daggers at Bonnie, who returned it with a oddly timid smile.

"They don't have a place to live anymore, Kim, and this warehouse is huge. I saw the late rent notice and that's way too high for police salary." Ron explained, but continued before Kim could go off on him reading her mail. "If you'll let Bonnie stay here for a while, she can help split the rent."

"Why should I help her?" Kim spat angrily.

"Brick's dead, Kim," Ron said in a cold voice. "You know how much she loved him, and I know you can understand what it's like to lose someone you love to death."

"That's … playing dirty, Ron …" Kim narrowed her eyes. "And she's a … for lack of better term, a thief! How's she supposed to pay her half of the rent, rob a bank for it?"

"Actually, Bonnie not an hour ago applied and was accepted in a position testing and perfecting Possible International security systems." Ron explained, this time catching both Bonnie and Kim by surprise. "She'll make plenty to help with rent and save up to get a place of her own."

"Fine, you can stay, but it's temporary. If I had to put up with her for a long time I'd go nuts!" Kim sighed in defeat.

"So, where am I sleeping, K?" Bonnie asked with a small forced smile.

"Right this way … coming in, Ron?" Kim asked, glancing to the blonde.

"Not tonight, KP," Ron said, when he felt his cell phone vibrate. "I got some work to do tonight."

"Ok … be careful out there," Kim offered, moving in quickly to kiss his cheek before leading Bonnie and Helena into the apartment.

Ron smiled at her before getting into the car and pulling the phone to his ear. "What did you find, Wade?" He asked in his 'bat-voice'.

_We tracked the number … but you're not going to like it._ Wade sighed on the other line.

"Explain." Ron growled.

_Well … it was highly encrypted …but … Ron …_

Ron's eyes narrowed as the words echoed in his mind.

_The number came from Yamanouchi, Japan. _

**To Be Continued … **

**Next Chapter: Distortions **


	8. Distortions

Author's Notes:

"English spoken dialogue"

/Japanese spoken Dialogue/

_I remember after the prom, Kimmie Cub said it was "no big" about Erik coming out as merely a trick from Drew to throw her off her game. And I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal, thanks to Ron's support, but I could see in her eyes Erik's betrayal hurt her. Ron's love was what kept her from falling. Then, he betrayed her, disappeared, taking away Kim's rock and, due to how he left, almost took her father from her as well. I can't forgive him for breaking her heart, but I can admire him coming back and not trying to make excuses for past mistakes, but to pick up the pieces and press on. _– Dr. James T. Possible, CEO Possible International

**Chapter 8: Distortions **

Hirotaka stretched slightly as he stood watch along the walls of the Yamanouchi School complex. It was a peaceful night, not a cloud in the sky to hide the full moon's light. "What's that?" He asked no one in particular as a quiet roar appeared over the cricket's song.

He squinted his eyes as he stared up at the full moon and the flying object in the distance. His eyes widened when the jet seemed to stop exactly between the moon and Yamanouchi. Its large wings and double-pointed nose gave the impression of a bat symbol upon the moon before it dropped down and rocketed toward the school.

He rang the alert bell as the jet rocketed past the school, followed shortly by an earsplitting sonic boom.

The students and Master Sensei all gathered outside as the jet spun around and settled in the center of the school. The cockpit opened and the Batman leapt outside with his cape wrapped around him. He approached Master Sensei and Yori passing through the crowd of ninjas ignoring them all.

"You shouldn't be here, Outside-" a student growled as he approached the Dark Knight's back, only to be laid out by his raised fist.

"We need to talk … Ra's." Batman growled, narrowing his eyes at the Sensei.

"I see you took my advice about theatricality a bit literally, Stoppable-san." Sensei said with a short bow.

The Bat just narrowed his eyes. "I'm giving you one warning, whatever you're doing in Triton … stop. I won't warn you again."

"We have wheels in motion, Stoppable-san, that even you can't stop." Sensei stated, "We have been watching you and your own foolish crusade. We know it is doomed to failure and we will accomplish where you fail."

Batman cocked his head in slight confusion. "The League of Shadows, which was founded here at Yamanouchi, has for generations combated evil. You were meant to be the next leader upon my death, Ron-san, the offer still stands."

"I do not wish to see you hurt anymore, Ron-kun…" Yori said worriedly, glancing from the Master Sensei of the school to the Dark Knight.

"What's your plan for Triton?" the Bat's growling voice spoke with little emotion.

"Triton is completely corrupted, as when a field is completely infested with weeds, the only course of action is to burn it to the ground and start from scratch." Sensei stated, "Triton must be destroyed. Surely you realize this."

"Triton is not beyond saving." Batman stated without missing a beat. "There are good people there. Give me more time."

"Are you so blind? Even her greatest champion was beaten and raped, and the criminals who did this walk the streets not seven years after her attack," Sensei stated, "Its time has come and gone. It is time to be purified and renewed, as you have gone from a childlike innocent to an example of the darkness of justice." 

"I will protect Triton," Batman growled, shrugging his cape back. "From the inside and from the outside."

"If you will not be our ally," Sensei shook his head, as Yori stepped in front him.

"Master Sensei, perhaps Ron-san has a point," Yori said frantically, "Do not do this!"

"You are our enemy, Stoppable-san," Sensei stated as if he didn't even hear her. "Step aside, Yori-san."

"No, It is time for a new path for Yamanouchi and the League," Yori said, stepping to Batman's side.

"You bring us … dishonor, Yori," Sensei sighed, "Ninja Attack!"

Sensei seemed shocked when only half of the Ninja students appeared willing to attack. The other half seemed torn on what to do.

"It seems others think as Yori-sama does," Hirotaka stated, stepping up to the girl's side.

As if rehearsed, the fighting began, Ninja against Ninja. Batman took down a group of the students foolish enough to attack him head-on, before glancing to see Master Sensei escaping toward the mountain trail behind the school.

"Stop him, Ron-kun, we'll take control here!" Yori yelled, and the Bat narrowed his eyes, but took off behind the retreating man.

"I remember what you taught me," Batman spoke in Ron's voice as he stepped along the beaten path.

Master Sensei was shocked when the Dark Knight spun around to where he was hiding behind a tree and threw the old man across the path. "About making myself more than just a man, devoting myself to an ideal, making myself into something more." He said yet again in Ron's voice.

"You are a failure," Sensei growled, swinging his staff in the air then into a series of attacks that Batman easily dodged. "You were the chosen one! You were destined stand against the infidels, not protect them!"

"I am Vengeance." Batman growled as he caught the staff in his gloved hand, throwing it away.

Sensei threw a serious of punches and kicks that Batman blocked or dodged. "I am the Night."

Sensei leapt at his former student, only be caught by his collar and lifted into the air. "Stoppable-san, why have you betrayed us?"

"I'm not Ron Stoppable anymore," he growled his masked face inches from the old man's, "I. Am. **The Batman**."

Sensei gasped loudly when the Dark Knight threw his former master over his shoulder and just barely caught himself from sliding over the edge.

"Maybe you are correct, Stoppable-san …" Sensei breathed, pulling himself to his feet. "Maybe you can make a difference …" He said, reaching behind his back slowly as Batman slowly approached him.

Sensei attempted to pounce on the Bat with a dagger in hand, but the Dark Knight just barely sidestepped him. His momentum was too great, causing Master Sensei to slide over the edge of the cliff.

"Sensei!" Batman yelled, as he dropped to the edge of the cliff and fired his grapple gun with a boa-tipped grapple.

The boa wrapped around Sensei's arms and stopped him from plummeting down the cliff. "You are no Ninja, Stoppable-san." Sensei said, staring up into Ron's masked face. "You fight with the pride of a Samurai." He gripped the handle of his dagger as he glanced down at the raging waters far below. "You face many trials ahead, many ghosts from your past. Face them with pride and honor." Sensei said before he slashed the cable and dropped willingly into the mist.

Batman closed his eyes for a moment before retracting his cable and made his way back to the school.

**(-V-) **

Kim sighed in her sleep as a disturbing sound began to ring in her ears, almost like a chainsaw cutting through a thick tree for a moment then stopping before starting again, louder than before. Still refusing to open her eyes, she eased her hands up to the sides of her pillow and pushed it into her ears. She smiled softly when the ungodly sound was drowned out.

Slap! Kim yelped slightly when something soft yet firm came down hard across her chest and remained there. She kept her eyes closed as she reviewed the previous night. She remembered having to go to the courthouse this morning, so she didn't even touch any beer, thereby getting drunk, sleeping with someone (preferably Ron) and oversleeping wasn't likely. Yet she was still worried about opening her eyes to see who or what exactly was in her bed with her.

She finally opened her eyes and lifted her head to see a bare arm thrown limply across her tee-shirt-covered chest. Kim's eyes followed the tanned arm to its owner. Her eyes widened when she saw Bonnie snoring loudly beside her dressed in the same manner as when she came into the world. "Bonnie!" Kim yelped as she jumped up so quickly that she fell out of bed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" She demanded, "And where the hell are your clothes?"

"What's wrong, Kimmie? Afraid Lover-boy will find out you had another girl naked in your bed?" Bonnie chuckled. "And don't tell me nothing's going on between you and Ronnie-boy. I can smell him on the pillow, and let me guess, you haven't had a chance to change the bed sheets since you two played Animal Planet?"

"My love life isn't any of your business," Kim said, her cheeks coloring. "And you didn't answer my questions!"

"One, the couch was murder on my back and this bed looked so comfy," Bonnie stretched out as she sat up, not even bothering to cover herself. "As for my state of undress, Tara taught me the wonders of sleeping au naturale in high school. You should try it sometime. It's the best way to sleep with or without sex."

"Is sex all you think about?" Kim grumbled as she climbed to her feet.

Bonnie blinked in confusion before touching her wrist. "Yup, still got a pulse, so yup."

"You're such a horndog," Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm the horndog." Bonnie beamed evilly. "I'm not the one wearing an old, customized 'Property of Ron Stoppable' tee-shirt. And I'm not the one with an odd, little object in my drawer with 'Little Ronnie' written on the box."

"You've been through my stuff?" Kim growled.

"No, but I am surprised you still have that," Bonnie laughed darkly, "I just remembered seeing that when I was in your room back in high school. Remember when we were stuck together overnight?"

"I … I don't still have that thing!" Kim protested weakly.

"Then why did you make a comment about me going through your stuff." Bonnie replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "Unless it isn't that hard to find somewhere …"

"That's fine, I need to relabel that anyway," She smirked back at Bonnie. "It should be called 'Tiny Ronnie', 'cause the real deal makes 'Little' a poor term to use."

"I gotta agree with you there, those tights … tight pants leave little to the imagination …" Bonnie corrected herself quickly, then started to mentally kick herself.

"No kidding, though that cape of his makes it hard to show off his butt." Kim stated and the girls locked eyes.

"So, you know?" they asked in unison. "When?"

"He doesn't know I know. Anyway, I found out the other night," Kim stated, sitting back down on the bed. "He said some things that I heard the Batman say in the exact same tone of voice. And … it just fit together really. Ron comes back to town after seven years of hell … then not even a week later, criminals start showing up barely conscious, hanging upside down and muttering about a Batman. Even more evidence is he seems to be hunting … my … my attackers." Kim sighed and shook her head. "It just makes too much sense."

"I see why you made Detective, K," Bonnie laughed, lying back on the bed. "I fell asleep in his Batmobile, and woke up in his little, hidden base. And there he was, full costume with that freaky little cowl pulled back. Very surreal seeing the loser's face on such a hot, rubber-covered bod."

"Number one, never call him a loser again," Kim narrowed her eyes as Bonnie hopped off the bed to stand before her. "And two, don't even think about it."

"Is that a challenge, Princess?" Bonnie beamed before leaning forward to touch the tip of her nose to Kim's. "You afraid I can steal him right from under your nose before you get your second chance? You had over a lifetime, honey; would it hurt to share the wealth?"

"Whatever, get a shower and some clothes. We have to meet the DA at the Courthouse in an hour. Unless you want me to turn you over to the proper authorities… " Kim rolled her eyes and stepped down the stairs to main living area of the studio/warehouse apartment.

They walked down into the living area and blinked when they saw Barbara and Helena with damp hair and their pajamas on. "You two have already taken your showers? Separate?" Kim asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course, you think I'm gonna share a shower with her? She's older than me!" Barbara said, pointing to the shrugging Helena.

"Barbara, you know our hot water heater's going bad …" Kim rubbed her temples, "You know there's usually only enough for two showers, three is pushing it …"

"Sorry, mama …" Barbara whimpered, looking down at her feet with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, sweetheart …" Kim hugged her daughter. "So, which one of us is getting the shower?" Kim asked, getting up and facing Bonnie, scowling when she realized Bonnie was wearing her favorite long tee.

"Of course, since I'm the guest, I'll use it," Bonnie stated, with her chin held high.

"It's my shower, though, so it should be me using it," Kim said with a forced tone while grinding her teeth.

"You should be a respectable hostess and allow your GUEST, namely me, to use the shower," Bonnie replied, voice growing in volume.

"Why don't we just SHARE the damned thing; that way, everyone will be just totally HAPPY?" Kim yelled in Bonnie's face.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"AFTER YOU!"

"NO, AFTER YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" They both yelled, stomping toward the bathroom.

"Should we tell them the guys Unka Ron came this morning with the new hot water heater?" Barbara asked as the door closed.

"Nah, it'll be ok." Helena shrugged with an evil smile on her face.

"Wanna play Xbox?" Barbara asked with a beaming smile.

"Do you have Halo?"

"Halo 1, Halo 2, and Halo Multiplayer Map Expansion disk."

"Spankin'!"

"Just hope that isn't what our moms do in the shower …"

"Eww …" the girls cringed before bounding up to Barbara's room to play.

**(-V-) **

Anne and James Possible were enjoying a quiet breakfast with their two teenaged sons before work and school. "Mom? Dad?" _their daughter_'s voice rang through the house from the living room, drawing their attention.

"Kimmie-cub?" James asked as _their daughter_ walked into the kitchen with a strange smile. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you all!" _Kim_ beamed at her family.

"Really? Sweet!" The twins cheered in unison.

"Well, what is it?" Anne asked, nodding with a smile.

"You'll have to come with me to see it," _Kim_ nodded, waving for the family to follow her out to the van parked out front. "It's just a way to pay you all back for everything you all have done for me."

**(-V-) **

Kim and Bonnie pulled out from Felix's apartment, leaving the kids in the care of the cybernetics expert before going to the courthouse. Bonnie had agreed to make a deal with the DA that would drop all her charges in exchange for her testifying against Boss Thorne.

Also Bonnie was going to pick up Brick's will with the already planned and paid-for funeral instructions. Bonnie remembered teasing him about making funeral plans right out of high school, but he said he wanted everything taken care of if something happened to him out on the football field … he never expected this … she never expected this. Bonnie blinked her eyes rapidly and looked around Kim's car for a means to distract herself when she found just the thing.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked pulling out a flyer, "Policeman's Ball?" She asked with a smirk to her suddenly pink-cheeked roommate. "Who's ya date? Ya gonna let him poke ya afterwards?"

"Bonnie, you perv, I probably won't even go if you must know," Kim locked her eyes on the road.

"Why not ask tall, dark, and fully loaded?" Bonnie asked, pulling Kim's cell phone from the car's console.

"Bonnie, what are you…" Kim glanced to the girl.

"Hey, Wade, right? Is Ron around? This is Bonnie, yeah, we met the other night … Kim needs to ask him something code red important!" Bonnie said, grinning at the flustered Kim.

"He's patching you to Ron's cell," Bonnie said, handing the phone to the panicky Kim, who juggled it to her ear.

_Hey, KP, _Ron's tired-sounding voice came over the calm as well as the sound of a roaring engine.

"Hey, Ron … what's that in the background?" Kim asked, listening closely.

_Just flying low, ya know, _Ron responded. _It's a great vehicle and it's a regular jet. _

"You ok?" Kim asked, noticing the strain in his voice.

_Nothing for you to worry about, KP,_ Ron said, dodging her pressing questions. _Wade said you wanted to ask something mondo important. _

"Um … yeah … well, you see …" Kim floundered, avoiding looking at the chuckling Bonnie.

_Now, it's your turn; are you ok, Kimmie? _Ron asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, super fine, no problems, so there's no reason NOT to be fine," Kim said in one breath.

_Now, I know something's not right,_ Ron said with a faint chuckle in his voice. _Spit it out, Little Miss Bubblebutt. _

"I'm going to kill my mother for telling you about that …" Kim growled, before taking a couple deep breaths. "What I called you about … you see … next Friday … um … not sure the exact date … um … don't even really know what today's date is and um …"

_Policeman's Ball at the Iceberg in downtown Upperton?_

"Yeah …" Kim blinked in surprise. "How'd you know."

_Got my sources around, KP, _Ron's voice said with a hint of confidence. _Take it you're in need of a date?_

Kim took a sharp intake of breath as the word "Date" echoed in her mind. "Never mind, Ron," Kim said quickly before he could respond. "I just remembered I have … to do … something that night and can't go. Sorry to bother you when you're so busy. Talk to you later," She said, hanging up before he could get another word out.

"Kim Possible: She can do anything," Bonnie said with a click of her tongue. "Including be a complete coward."

"Oh, hush," Kim growled with a slightly bowed head.

Meanwhile the Batwing soared over the coast of California in route to Colorado. "Wade?" Batman asked over the cowl-mic.

_Yeah, Ron?_

"I want you to check around, get the best hairdresser and dressmaker in Triton. Have a dress made for Kim and have the hairdresser scrap any previous plans for Friday night." Batman stated with a faint smirk. "No price is too high."

**(-V-) **

Kim sat patiently while Bonnie spoke privately to the District Attorney in the waiting room. "Detective Possible?" A woman asked, walking into the office waiting room.

"Yes, can I help you?" Kim asked, putting down her magazine and standing to meet the young woman.

"I wonder if I can speak to you privately?" the woman said sheepishly, "Outside?"

"Sure, lead the way." Kim said with a smile.

Kim followed the woman out into the hallway and was beginning to grow nervous when she was led into seldom-used hall of the courthouse.

"What's this about?" Kim asked, letting her hand rest on her sidearm.

"You have a great family, Kim," the woman said, coming to a stop. "I figured you'd want to see them."

"My family?" Kim asked, unsnapping the holster for her handgun.

"Your mom, and dad, and brothers, great family." She said, with a faint chuckle. "I could have been a part of that family if you and your little friend hadn't been so selfish."

"Who are you? What have you done with my family?" Kim asked with a furrowed brow.

"You probably don't recognize me like this, do you?" She asked, spinning around to face Kim. The woman's long, blonde hair seemed to shrink as she moved, and to Kim's horror, her flesh and clothing seemed to melt into her.

"W-wha?" Kim blanched, backing away from the clay-like monster as slimy tendrils shot from its body to tie her up and hold her off the ground.

"Don't recognize me yet, Kim?" the thing growled before its slimy face shifted and changed to a face Kim had fought hard to forget.

"Erik?" Kim breathed with wide eyes.

"No, not Erik anymore," it shook its head. "I'm Clayface, now."

**(-V-) **

At the base of Mount Yamanouchi, Master Sensei finally managed to pull his battered and weak form to the bank of the mighty river. Once he was clear of the water, he collapsed to the sand and grass, breathing heavily.

/Hello, my elder brother/A young boy no older than seven spoke as he approached the weak man, most of his body covered in his large, red cloak and hood. His emerald green eyes shined with contempt for the old man. /You failed mother./

/Shuin, fighting Stoppable-san has shown me that mother's path is not the correct one./ Sensei argued with the lad as he pulled himself to sit on his knees. /She has manipulated us all for countless generations. She has taken you from your true place. She fears Stoppable-san, she fears he can defeat her. Do not make her sacrifice you for her own selfish means./

/You're wrong./ the boy shook his head angrily. /I am her heir, and I will take your place, now that you have failed./

/Shuin, you do not know what Ra's Al Ghul has done …/ Sensei started, but his sentence was silenced as the boy's katana separated his head from his body.

The boy sheathed his blade and let his hood fall back, revealing his freckled, pale-skinned face with green eyes, large ears, and shaggy red hair. /I have made mother proud./

**(-V-) **

To say Jim Gordon was upset would be an understatement at this point. At nine p.m., with no word from any of the Possibles except his granddaughter Barbara and Kim's new roommate, who hadn't heard a single word from any of them … Jim was fit to be tied. And now the Commissioner refused to do anything to help. Saying they could have taken an impromptu family vacation to come back after they've been missing for over twenty-four hours.

"Bullshit," Gordon growled to himself as he walked up the stairs to the roof of Triton Police Headquarters. "Is it ready, Bullock?" Gordon asked as he walked across the roof, not even paying attention to the rain that was settling in.

"It's exactly like ya said, Boss," Bullock said as he stood beside the tarp-covered spotlight. "You realize, we're probably gonna get fired for this, right?"

"You know, Harvey," Gordon said as he pulled the tarp off the customized spotlight. "Since my wife passed away … then my son died… the Possibles have been my family. They've kept me sane. We can't … I can't lose them. If asking for help from the only person who CAN save them means I get fired for it, I can get work as a security guard." Gordon said as he pulled the switch on the light. A moment later, a loud hum preceeded a bright bat-shaped signal blazing into the sky onto the clouds.

**To Be Continued … **


	9. The Circle's End

_I thought I was over him. I even married another man and had a daughter, for Pete's sake! Guess I thought wrong… I expected when I saw Ron again, that I would spend time on murder charges … not fall for him all over again. He's trying so hard to make up for leaving me as Ron Stoppable, and protect me and others as the Batman. I can't believe he'd think I'd be blind enough not to see the man I've known and loved since I was four behind a silly Halloween mask. I just hope he knows that his parents, wherever they are, are proud of the good he's done recently as both Ron and Batman. And I hope he knows I'm proud of him, too. _– Detective Kimberly Anne Possible, Triton PD

**CHAPTER 9: _The Circle's End _**

"Ron, are you sure about this?" Wade asked as Ron replaced his battle suit's used power supply with a fresh one. "You just got in a few hours ago."

"I'm fine," Ron said, stifling a yawn. He slid the cowl back over his features. "Any idea what this is about?"

"The police channel is pretty quiet, not sure what's going on." Felix said from the computer terminal.

"Gordon will fill me in then." Batman said as he pressed the button on his belt to open the hatch of the Batmobile.

"How do you know it's Gordon?" Wade asked, taking his seat at the computer.

"He's the only cop, other than Kim, who's got the balls to put that signal in the air," Batman responded, climbing into the Batmobile as the engine roared to life.

**(-V-) **

Jim Gordon stood with his hands in his trenchcoat pockets and his back leaning against the lit signal. He jumped slightly when someone tapped the Bat-symbol on the spotlight.

"Nice," Batman stated in his usual growling voice.

"Well, we didn't have any crime lords handy," Gordon said as he turned to the Dark Knight, releasing a held breath. "I need your help."

"I'm listening." Batman responded with narrowing eyes.

"It's my daughter-in-law Kim and her parents and brothers. They've gone missing," Gordon said, looking over the city, unable to see the widened eyes of the Batman behind his eyepieces.

"Bonnie Rockwaller was with the DA, and Kimberly was supposed to wait for her." Gordon continued, "But when she came out, Kim was nowhere to be found, and her car was still in the lot. Her family isn't answering the phone or cell phones either, so it's safe to assume their missing, too."

"Have the police put out an APB?" Batman asked grimly.

"No, the Commissioner seems to think they're probably just out somewhere," Gordon snorted, "I know them better."

"So do I …" Batman added under his breath,but the officer missed it. "I'll find them."

"I was praying you'd say that. If there's anything I can do all you have to do is …" Gordon said, turning to face Batman only to find himself alone. "Tell me … I hate when he does that."

**(-V-) **

"Kimmie-cub, you ok?" Kim vaguely heard as she slowly regained conscious. "Kimmie-cub?"

Kim opened her eyes and found her body attached to a brick wall with a gray, sludge-like substance. "Eww, what is this?" she asked trying to pull away from the incredibly sticky fluid.

"What the heck …" Kim groaned, feeling the slimy ooze sliding down her arms and over her legs. She glanced over to see her parents and brothers stuck to the same wall she was. "Wow, been a while since we just hung out, huh?" Kim gave a small reassuring smile.

"Yes, it has, Kim," the familiar yet distorted voice spoke from the shadows.

"What do you want, Syntho-freak?" Kim sneered.

"I … don't think …" Jim spoke up.

"Provoking him is such a good idea, sis." Tim finished.

"Syntho-freak, I guess I am, but that's because of you and Stoppable, isn't it, you cheating whore," the voice roared angrily.

"What?" Kim's blood began to pump faster in a mix of shock and anger. "What did you just call me?"

"I really liked you, you know?" Erik, or at least what was left of him, said, stepping out of the shadows. He looked more like a giant glop of mud and clay. "Then, you and Stoppable betrayed me."

Her family was horrified by the monster's appearance, but Kim had seen worse. Add to the fact that she was pissed, and fear didn't really enter into Kim's line of thought.

"Betrayed you?" Kim asked, forgetting her position. "Drakken MADE you to betray ME."

"Drakken made me?" Clayface looked sincerely confused. "NO! You're trying to confuse me! I remember going to school with you, I remember dating you, and taking you to the prom, then you and Stoppable attacked me!"

Kim's anger melted quickly. "You don't remember, do you?" She asked, realizing that something was wrong with him … really wrong.

"YOU MADE ME INTO THIS!" The monster screamed, changing his fist into a huge, stone block, stretching out his arm and slamming his battering ram of a hand right next to her head before allowing it to liquefy again. "You and Stoppable did this! I know it; I remember you and him attacking me! You made me into a monster! You destroyed my life, so now … I'm going to return the favor…"

"Erik, you're confused …" Kim said in the voice she learned at the academy to talk people down. "Just calm down, maybe we can get you some … help …"

"Too late for that! Far too late!" Erik growled, weapons forming on his body and melting back into him before forming even more weapons of destruction and death. "And Erik's dead, you killed him. All that's left is Clayface!" He flung his arm toward her, sending out three globs of clay, which solidified mid-flight into very sharp knives.

Kim watched the projectile blades flying toward her with wide eyes. It was like time slowed down as the edges that would end her life came closer and closer. This was it. She wasn't going to be able to give her father-in-law another hug like she'd taken to doing every morning when they met at work. She'd never get to hold her daughter again or watch her grow up to be a woman. Kim wondered if Barbara would know that she'd always love her. And Ron, tears leaked from her eyes as she realized she'd never have another chance with him. "Ron …" She whispered as she braced herself for the end she knew was coming in the next second. The sound of something fragile shattering reached her ears before she realized her head was still attached to her body. She looked down and saw two bat-shaped shuriken embedded in the ground amongst a litter of clay fragments.

"What the?" Clayface roared, turning to see the Batman hunched over one a rafter in the warehouse. Kim mentally cursed herself for just now realizing she was indeed in a warehouse. Considering the situation, she'd let her own lack of detective work slide.

"So… the Batman?" Clayface growled, turning to face the Dark Knight as he swooped down like his namesake. "I had a feeling you'd show up."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I've been looking forward to a rematch …" he whispered under his breath.

The Dark Knight jumped into the air and kicked at the malleable monster, but passed straight through his soft, gummy body. "Wade, got a problem …" Batman whispered into his cowl mic.

_Holy crap, just saw through the cowl-cam, Boy, the years weren't too good on Kim's ex, huh?_

"Not the time, Wade," Batman growled as he flipped to dodge an attack.

_Right, sorry, working on it …Try freezing him. The Bat-freeze-bombs should work. _

"Oh, don't start that crap again …" Batman reached for his belt and pulled out a handful of freezing capsules. The Dark Knight threw the capsules at the moldable monstrosity, striking him in the torso and legs, freezing the goop instantly.

Not wasting any time, Batman fired a grapple and swung up to the captive Kim. "Are you alright?" the Bat's scruffy voice asked as he raised a small spray bottle from his utility belt.

"I am now that you showed up," Kim flashed a smile to the Dark Knight.

Batman raised an eyebrow before spraying the sludge that bound her, which bubbled and dissolved in seconds. A moment later, Kim dropped into the Batman's arms as he lowered her to the ground. "I trust you know how to use one of these," Batman said, handing Kim a grapple gun and the solvent. "Get your family down, I'll handle – UMPH!" Batman gasped when a clay-covered arm slammed into his chest, throwing him against the wall.

Batman leaned against the wall, shaking his head to clear it, not noticing a spiked fist flying toward his head. "WATCH IT!" Batman heard Kim's voice shout as he was grabbed and jerked to the floor.

"Now, we're even," Kim said, glancing down at the Batman. "You ok, Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm …" He drifted off as his eyes widened behind his mask. "We'll talk later, get your family down." Batman growled as he leapt to his feet. He fired a grapple at Clayface's shoulder, "Pick on someone your own size," Batman shot, jerking the clay-like monster backwards as Kim went to work freeing her family.

Kim watched Batman fight and dodge Clayface's attacks as she used the spray to loosen her parents and brothers from the sludge and lowered them to the ground. "Go," She ordered her parents, "Go call the police, I have to help him."

"But …" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"GO!" Kim yelled, pointing to the exit.

The Possibles didn't hesitate to follow her orders this time. Kim watched them go before turning back to see Batman trying to fight the monster. He retracted his grapple gun and went to fire away when a group of tendrils shot his way, but to Kim's horror one tendril knocked it out of the Batman's hands before jerking his costumed body into Clayface's slimy form. "NO!" Kim screamed, running toward him.

She glanced around the warehouse as she went, looking for anything that would help; then, she spotted all she needed … she hoped.

She scooped up the Batman's spare grapple gun and placed it in her hem of her pants as she drew her pistol. "Let him go, Erik!" She said, aiming the gun at the clay monster's head.

"Like that can stop me, Kim," Clayface laughed darkly. "You know … it's an interesting feeling … feeling someone's heart stop inside your body … fascinating …"

"I said let him go …" Kim snarled, her gun trembling slightly.

"Come and get him, KP," Clayface laughed and was shocked when she holstered her gun and ran straight at him. "You're insane!" He gasped when Kim literally dove into his chest.

"W-What are you …" Clayface wobbled a bit before screaming as a grapple shot from his shoulder, pulling a clay-covered Kim and an unconscious Batman from his body. Kim swung the pair a safe distance away from the monster before drawing her gun once again.

Without a moment's hesitation, she raised her gun above Clayface's head and shot the water line running over top, causing water to pour down on top of him. "Is that the best you can do?" Clayface chortled, shaking his deformed head.

"You know, Erik, I didn't get to tell you this before, but… consider yourself dumped." She said coldly before she fired through the monster's head at the box marked "High Voltage" only inches behind, running 100,000 volts of electricity through the soaked floor to the malleable monstrosity.

Clayface never got a word in as the electricity ran through his claylike body to the control chip deep inside. He screamed for a moment before he melted down into a puddle of sludge. "Now that's taken care of … NO!" She gasped as she turned her attention to Batman lying beside her, not moving at all, even to breath.

She placed her ear next to his mouth and paled when she realized he wasn't breathing. "Ron, don't you dare do this…" She whispered as she brought a trembling hand to the mask. The last hurdle from her fully knowing that he was in fact who she thought he was. She hesitated but a moment at the thought before sliding the cowl back to see the familiar freckles and unruly blond hair.

She opened his mouth, pressed her lips to his and breathed hard into his lungs. Not a moment later, she pulled back to place her palms on the center of his chest. "Don't you dare, Ron, don't even pretend like you're going to leave me again …" She said, tears starting to form in the corners of her emerald eyes. "I won't let you leave me again, Ron, you hear me?" She growled before breathing into his mouth again. "I'm not letting you get away again, not ever again …"

One more breath, and Ron was gasping and coughing deeply. Kim helped him roll over to cough up some clay. "K… KP?" Ron wheezed, glancing back.

"Welcome back, Ron …" Kim smiled warmly before looking back at the sound of police sirens out front.

"T-Tumbler's out back …" Ron coughed, struggling to reach his cowl.

Kim caught his meaning and helped him pull his mask back on before pulling one of his arms over her shoulder. Most of the police weren't too fond of the vigilante, and she'd be damned if he was going to be locked up after she finally, hopefully got through the walls. She helped him walk/dragged him out the back door of the warehouse and was shocked to find the tank-like car. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were compensating …" She said as Batman reached for a button on his belt.

The cockpit slid open, and Kim helped him into the vehicle. "You sure you're ok to drive, Batman?"

"Auto … pilot …" Batman wheezed.

"I'll be over later." Kim stated with no room to argue in her eyes, even if Ron had had the energy to do so.

He just nodded as the cockpit closed.

Kim watched the Batmobile speed off with a hand clutched to her chest. "I hope he'll be ok …" She whispered before glancing back to the warehouse. "I hope Barbara and Bonnie are alright …"

**(-V-)**

Bonnie Rockwaller showed her concern for her roommate the best way she knew how: kicked back on the couch, dressed in Kim's bathrobe, feet up on the coffee table, and rattling the windows with the snoring she still denies. She was far past fast asleep and apparently unaware of the danger she was in.

Three pairs of eyes peeked from behind the doorway to the kitchen area before peeking back around into their safety zone.

"I… I don't know about this …" Six-year-old Dinah Mankey whimpered, biting on her thumb timidly. "We're gonna get in trouble …"

"Grow a spine, Dinah," Helena, the eldest of the three friends, said, pumping her fist slightly.

"Yeah, we've gone too far to back out now," Barbara nodded firmly, making her twin pigtails bounce.

"We must stand, my sisters," Helena said in a proud tone, "We must bring an end to the tyranny! Down with bath time, down with bed time, down with broccoli!"

"Um, Hel-Helena?" Dinah held up her hand timidly. "I like broccoli …"

"Ok … you can have all the broccoli when our grand empire takes control of the apartment." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Dinah hopped, her long, blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Rope ready?" Helena asked, ignoring the ditzy blond. Barbara held up a lasso made up of belts and ties. "Ammo prepped?" all three girls held up squeezable cheese cans. "Operation: Attack the Cat is underway … Let's go, girls."

**(-V-) **

It took Kim three hours to go through all the reports and checkups before finally getting released from first the police station then the hospital, but here she was, one a.m., parked outside Ron's mansion. Number one on her priorities of the evening was to make sure Ron was ok. And number two, which was actually more important… "Payback's a bitch… just like me," Kim smiled to herself as she climbed out of her car and walked up toward the manor's front door, swinging her hips a bit more in her mischievousness for what she'd do very shortly.

Wade opened the door to the mansion as she walked up the steps and ushered her in, acting vaguely like he was surprised to see her. Wade told her that Ron was in the study. After the recent revelations, she could actually imagine Ron setting in the library-styled room, legs crossed while dressed in a comfortable set of fancy pajamas, reading a good book.

Somehow, she still wasn't surprised to find him playing Gamedude DS.

"Hey, Ron, I hope we didn't worry you too much. It was almost a bad sitch, if it wasn't for the Batman showing up." Kim said with a complete straight face, inwardly grinning at the confused look that crossed Ron's features.

"Um, yeah, thank goodness for the Dark Knight, huh?" Ron said with such a believable smile, Kim almost would have believed he didn't know … if she hadn't already seen his face behind the mask.

'So, he wants to play games huh?' Kim scowled slightly before flashing a bright smile. "It's really silly; you know … I actually thought YOU were the Batman. How crazy is that?"

'God, does she know or not … what do I do?' Ron sat back in his seat and placed his Gamedude on the coffee table beside his chair, sending one of his trademark goofy Ron smiles. "That is pretty out there, KP."

"I thought for sure it was, too," Kim turned her back on him - so he wouldn't see her expression - and crossed her arms over her chest. "But then I thought, after all these years … after everything we've been through together … especially after everything that happened our Sophomore year Halloween with the Centurion project … you'd never keep something like that from me, right?"

"…"

"And then, after you've come back into my life, we've been trying to reboot our friendship, maybe more seeing as we made love," Kim added, shaking her head slightly. "I gave myself to you, mind, body, soul … all of it; I would hope you wouldn't have kept a secret like this for all the months you've been back …"

"When did you figure it out?" Ron sighed, sinking down into his seat.

"Damn, I thought I was a better actress …" Kim spun around to face him.

"You would have completely fooled Wade and Felix," Ron nodded, "So, how long have you known?"

"The night we made love," Kim said, a scowl crossing her features. "You practically spelled it out, and do you really think I would be dumb enough not to see through that stupid mask?" 

"'Conceal me what I am and be my aid/ for such disguise as haply shall become/ the form of my intent.' And it's not stupid …" Ron sulked, "I worked hard to get it just right."

"You did manage to hide the freckles, which would have been a dead give-away." Kim nodded with a contemplated nod, ignoring the quote from Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_ before returning the glare. "So, why didn't you come out and tell me first off?"

"Number one, I didn't become Batman till a few weeks into my return," Ron said, holding up a finger for every point. "Number two, hard to bring that up into conversation, I mean, come on. 'Hey, Kim, I'm Batman, just thought you'd like to know!' That really would have gone well, huh? Number three, you're a cop, and if it came out to the public that I'm the big bad vigilante of the city, it might come back on you. You're a great cop, and I won't be responsible for you losing your job. And Number four, and most important, first time we met in Smarty Mart, you beat the tar out of me."

"Number one, you should have told me you were planning to do something nuts like that," Kim added, raising a finger for each point. "Number two is actually the only good point. That does sound silly, but you could have at least TRIED. Number three, you should know I wouldn't hold my job more importantly than those that I care for. Thanks for the compliment and screw you for thinking I'd be that shallow. And Number four, you LET me beat you up, Ronald; I could TELL you were letting me." She finished with a challenging gaze.

"You knew I was holding back? Should have known you would …" Ron took a deep sigh. "But just so you know, you running over my hand with the buggy was all you, KP."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

"Good, you deserved it."

"Yup."

The two stared at each other for several moments. "So, what now?" Kim asked, glancing away from the blonde.

"I'd say hot sex, but I'm still a little sore from almost drowning to death in a living vat of clay," Ron shivered at the memory.

"You ok?" Kim asked, instantly worried, "You … you weren't breathing there for a second."

"Nothing you and a good night's sleep won't cure, but since I can't have the first one..." Ron flashed a true smile at his childhood best friend.

" I'll leave you to get to bed and sleep," Kim said in the motherly tone she usually reserved for Barbara, "And that doesn't mean getting into that costume and go galivanting across rooftops."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron chuckled, "So, doing anything Friday?"

"Um … n-nope, not a thing, just watching reruns of _Friends_ and … uh … yeah, that's it, that's all I'm doing, nothing going on that should be known at all." Kim said in a speedy tone.

"Just checking," Ron said with an even tone. "I'll talk to you later, KP, that bed o' mine's callin' my name!"

"Night, Ron," Kim smiled, "I'm glad we don't have anymore secrets between us …" She added with a stern, questioning gaze, but relaxed it when Ron smiled softly and nodded. "Night …" she added again before leaving him alone in his study.

"What a night …" Ron sighed as he slouched in his seat.

**(-V-)**

Kim was a ramble of thoughts as she drove home, so lost in the new emotions and thoughts that she almost missed the spectacle in the living room. She blinked a few times at the scene. Bonnie was hanging upside down by her ankles, which were in some kind of half-rigged noose. The robe, Kim identified as her own, hung loosely at Bonnie's armpits, showing all present in the room every bit of skin she had to offer. All through this, Bonnie was screaming curse words and ill wishes at the three young children who were laughing and jumping around her, covering her in … easy cheese?

"BARBARA ANN POSSIBLE!" Kim bellowed at the top of her lungs, causing all present to drop into a sudden and complete silence.

"Uh … gotta go, I think I heard mom pull up! Night, Helena, Barbara, Ms. Possible, Ms. Rockwaller!" Dinah said quickly before shooting out the doorway, leaving the two remaining girls standing innocently before the redhead.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Kim asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving the look all children fear from their mothers.

Barbara and Helena looked at each other before Barbara pulled Rufus from her pocket. "It was his idea!" the girls said in unison.

"Huh?" Rufus asked sleepily.

"Come here, Rufus, are the girls trying to get you in trouble?" Kim asked, taking Rufus from Barbara and cradling him in her arms. "You two go to bed this instant; it's way past bedtime. You will receive your punishment later. I've had a long day and I'm going to bed, too."

Kim watched them slowly drag their feet up the stairs to their bedroom before going up herself to her loft.

"Way to tell 'um, K!" Bonnie cheered as she swung slowly from the ceiling. "K? Kim? Hello? Barbara? Helena? KIM! This isn't funny. Get me down! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kim trudged back down the stairs. "Thank god, K, get me the hell down!" Kim hit the light switch, bringing the studio apartment into complete darkness except the nightlights along the stairs. "KIM! SO NOT FUNNY! LET ME DOWN! KIIIIIIIM!"

**(-V-)**

Kim sat down on the edge of her bed, her mind running in circles again. Ron knew she knew, so what was she going to do now? He didn't even try to hide it; it was almost like he was relieved when she found out. A feeling welled up inside her, one that scared her. She could feel absolute trust with Ron again. And it wasn't just trust burning in her chest. "You just had to be right, huh?" She asked, looking to the picture on her night table.

She reached over and picked up the photo of her and Shawn's wedding day, and ran her finger along Shawn's jaw line. "You always said … no matter how much I loved you, I'd never stop loving him." She spoke to the picture of her late husband. "I never believed you. I never thought, even after you died, if he came back that I'd let him back in, but you said I would, but I think you just thought I'd get my best friend back … or did you suspect more?" She asked as she lay back onto her bed.

"I can't do this anymore, Shawn … I can't handle being alone anymore … Ron … Ron's doing so much for everyone … and he loves Barbara …" Kim sniffled a little, playing with the wedding band on her finger. "Give me some kind of sign, Shawn … can I trust him again? Or am I just asking for more pain?"

Kim sighed and replaced the picture on the night table. She got under the covers and rolled over, right onto something small and soft. She blinked in surprise when she found in the center of the bed what Barbara must have left sometime during the day: Pandaroo.

She smiled at the small stuffed animal Ron had got for her seventh birthday. The smile faded when read the tag on its side. Scribbled letters in ink read, "to KP, BFF – RS" She chuckled slightly before rolling over, the stuffed animal held tight to her chest. She flashed the picture a playful smirk. "Show off. Night, Shawn, love you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**(-V-)**

Days rolled by and Friday came. "So, are you coming to the dance tonight, Kim?" Kim heard Jim Gordon's voice ask as she was just about to fall asleep at her desk.

"Huh?" Kim jumped to alertness. "I doubt it, and what's with the suit?" She asked, noticing her father-in-law's nice suit and tie.

"I just got out of a meeting with the mayor and city council." Gordon said with his lips quirked into a smile below his mustache. "It seems that investigations into Thorne's payroll found our oh-so-caring previous Commissioner among others. So, they needed a reliable cop to fill the position. Apparently, they like me because they gave me the job." Gordon broke into a grin just as Kim did .

"Congratulations!" Kim cheered as she threw her arms around the older man's neck, hugging him tightly. "You'll make a great Commissioner!"

"I hope so, and I trust you'll make a good chief detective." Gordon smirked, "I know you don't need the extra pay with that billionaire boyfriend…"

"We're … me and Ron … we're just friends …" Kim said, glancing away from her father-in-law.

"That's not what my grandbaby says, Kimberly," Gordon clamped a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"I'll have to teach Barbara about tattle-tails …" Kim grumbled.

"Kim, Shawn's dead," Gordon said, causing her to lock eyes again in shock. "He's not coming back. No matter how much we want him to, he's gone. Would he want you to be alone and lonely for the rest of your life? I know Stoppable's a bit of lazy and has gotten a bit spoiled with his money, and I also know he hurt you … but time changes a man… he really does care about you still, Kim, and Barbara just adores him … just think about it, ok?

"And come tonight, and bring him with you," Gordon slapped her hard on the shoulder. "Kim, you've got the richest man in America next to Bill Gates wrapped around your finger. If I could get Oprah, you better believe I'd be showing off the fact that I'm only working here to be doing good and not because I had to!"

"Alright! Alright already, I'll think about it, ok, Commissioner," Kim shoved him before picking up her purse. "I'm going home; if I feel like it, I'll call Richie Rich and we'll drop by, happy?"

"Thrilled," Gordon grinned patting her shoulder before going to set up his new office.

Kim just rolled her eyes before making her way out to the parking lot.

**(-V-)**

Kim blinked in surprise as she pulled up to her warehouse apartment to see the sidewalk lined with vans and a single stretch limo. "What in the world …" She said as he parked her car in her usual spot and climbed out.

"Afternoon, KP!" Ron called as he leaned against the wall beside the front door. "You ready for your big night, Cinderella?"

"Huh?" Kim blinked as a group of women climbed from the vans and began leading her toward the door with various fabrics and what looked like tool boxes in hand. "Ron, what's going on?"

"These lovely ladies are the Fairy Godmothers to your Cinderella, KP," Ron said, walking behind the entourage into the studio apartment. "You up for the baby-sittin', Kitty-Cat?" Ron asked, flashing a smile to Bonnie, who sat lazily on the couch with Helena and Barbara on either side of her.

She hugged them roughly. "Oh, yes, we're going to have a GREAT time tonight!" Bonnie grinned.

"Good," Ron nodded then turned to the twenty women surrounding Kim. "OK, ladies, I'm paying you the big bucks here, and you're all used to making beautiful women into goddesses, so let's see you work your magic one more time. I am curious, however, if it's even possible to make Kim Possible even more beautiful than she already is, that and I thought you'd enjoy the challenge."

The women nodded, making Kim even more nervous. "Hey, don't I get a say in this!"

"Nope. Trust me, Kimmie, you'll thank me for this," Ron moved in quickly and pressed his lips to the tip of her nose in a quick kiss. "Ok, girls, take her away!"

"Ron!" Kim yelped when the women pulled her up the stairs toward the bedroom/loft.

"So, where'd you get those girls?" Bonnie asked, "Looked professional, must've cost a pretty penny."

"Nah, friend of mine owes me from England, and she shipped them over." Ron shrugged. "I stayed in England while I was traveling around and helped Ol' Liz out a bit. Figured this was a good way to cash in the favor."

"Liz?" Bonnie blinked, as a blonde came down and picked up one of the remaining toolboxes, and she saw the Royal Seal on the side. "Holy …"

"Only the best for KP," Ron smirked before picking up a suit bag. "Now, I have to get ready myself. Cinderella will be expecting her Prince Charming at the base of her steps when she comes down."

Bonnie watched him go into the bathroom before sitting back between the two kids engrossed in their cartoons. "K better hold on to him this time, 'cause if she lets him slip through her fingers this time … I'm sinking in my claws."

Bonnie whistled as Ron returned from the downstairs bathroom a few minutes later in an incredibly fancy three-piece suit, still struggling with the tie. "Put the fear of God in the hearts of every criminal in Triton …" Bonnie sighed as she got up and approached the blonde billionaire. "But you can't tie a tie?"

"No one's perfect," Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Right about that, Stoppable," Bonnie said running her hands over his chest and arms. "But you're pretty damned close."

"Oh, is that _Spider-Man_?" Ron asked when he saw what the girls were watching on TV.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Ron sat down and lifted Barbara onto his knee, ruffling her long red hair and then doing the same to Helena.

"I … guess I'm ready …I'm still not so sure about this though …" Kim's voice called from the stairs.

Ron looked up from the couch and his jaw dropped. Kim stood at the top of the stairs with her hair in a French twist over her right shoulder with just enough make up to compliment her features. She was dressed in a perfectly tight black dress, which reached mid-thigh of her long, black-stocking-clad legs, and only had one strap going over her left shoulder. Her matching black high heels made her stand a bit taller and kept her from slouching as she'd taken a habit to lately.

Her hands held no jewelry, while her neck was adorned by a single gold chain. "So … I don't look silly, do I?" Kim asked, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Wow … I mean … Kim … you look … wow … you're … wow …" Ron stammered, making Barbara and Helena to giggle.

"You look pretty sharp, too, Ron," Kim said as she seemed to float down the stairs.

"Ready to paint the town red?" Ron finally shook off his surprise and let the now disappointed girls back down on the couch.

"Don't stay up too late, young lady," Kim warned Barbara as her daughter came bounding up to hug her.

"I won't, mama; you look really pretty," Barbara beamed up at her, hugging Kim's leg tightly.

"Let's rock, KP," Ron took her hand in his and started toward the door. "Don't party too hard tonight, girls," he winked back at Barbara.

"Oh, they won't, but I'll have plenty of fun," Ron heard Bonnie say followed by twin whimpers.

Kim let Ron lead her out to the limo and tried to fight down the giggle at the suit Wade was wearing as he stood next to the back door.

"Ron made you wear that, Wade?" Kim giggled at her old friend.

"Nope, I'm doing this willingly," Wade winked before dramatically taking Kim's free hand and kissing it, "I don't trust him with the stretch, you see. He puts "the other car" through so much, we were afraid he'd wreck this one."

"Ok, then," Kim nodded before turning to Ron. "Well, my Knight, shall we depart?"

"Ladies first, my Princess," He bowed dramatically, causing Kim to giggle even more.

"Oh, would you just get in the danged car?" Wade rolled his eyes.

"That's coming out of your paycheck, Mr. Lode." Ron said after climbing in behind Kim.

"Paycheck, SIR?" Wade said in a fake British accent. "I don't recall a bloody paycheck…"

**(-V-) **

The Iceberg Lounge was rented out to the Triton Police Department for the night, so there was no standard business for the high class restaurant this night. But even without the usual crowd, the Lounge was a packed house, with people obviously dining inside while others were making use of the outdoor dance-floor on the roof. Ron lead Kim to the front where they were met by the owner of the fine establishment.

"Ah, the legendary Kim Possible, I presume." The odd, physically deformed man said as he approached the couple. He was short and rather chubby with deformed, flipper-like hands and a long, pointed nose. In his suit, he really did look a great deal like a penguin. "And you must be Ronald Stoppable, the blonde billionaire as you've come to be known in circles … I am Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, owner of this elegant establishment. I do hope you and your beautiful companion will pay us more visits after this night, Mr. Stoppable."

"We'll see how the night goes first, Ozzy," Ron winked, patting the man's shoulders.

"But of course, my friend, but of course, Wrrk! Wrrk!" Cobblepot laughed strangely before ushering the pair in.

"Strange little man …" Ron whispered as they started into the restaurant section.

"Coming from a guy who went through high school with a hairless rodent in his pocket and now runs around dressed like a flying rodent?" Kim quipped quietly.

"Et Tu, KP? And bats aren't rodents." Ron said in mock-betrayal.

The two walked in and were slightly unnerved by the sudden silence among her coworkers. "Oh, my God, Jesus, Joseph and Mary, Little Red, is that you?" Harvey Bullock's voice sounded through the crowd.

"Hi, Harvey," Kim blushed as her partner made his way toward the couple.

"Damn, Red, you clean up pretty good!" Harvey said, patting Kim's shoulder roughly.

"Thanks, Harvey and look at you … shaved …" Kim said a bit awkwardly.

"Gotta every so often, Red," Harvey smiled broadly, "Or else I get donut mess stuck in it."

"So you here with anyone, partner?" Kim asked, leaning slightly against Ron.

"Eh, asked someone but … well …" Harvey rolled his head toward where Officer Montoya and her date.

"Oh, Harv, I'm so sorry …" Kim touched her partner's arm.

"It's alright, Red," Harvey forced a laugh, "She'll make a girl real happy one of these days … ah, well … I'm headed back to the bar, me and ol' Jack got some reacquainting to do."

"That's gotta hurt …" Ron whispered, watching the overweight cop go back to the bar and the bottle of Jack Daniels waiting for him.

"Just think if Shego and I hit it off back in the Team Possible days …" Kim said in mock-innocence.

"You had Wade hack my journal, didn't you?" Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Like you didn't have him do the same for my diary?" Kim retorted, pinching his rib through his suit.

"Least I had fantasies about you, KP," Ron said as they continued on toward the stairs to the dance-floor on the roof. "I wasn't all Josh this and Bobbie that…"

"Girls have their dreams when they're young, Ron," Kim shrugged, hugging his arm. "They always hold out for their "Knight" in shining armor … or battle suit." She laughed when she saw the pout on his lips. "Oh, stop sulking and let's go dance."

The couple walked up to the rooftop dance floor and approached the band on the stage at the far end of the roof. "Oh, my god, Kim, is that you?" Tara Mankey squealed as Kim and Ron approached Tara, her husband Josh, and their band. "You haven't shined that much since Prom," Tara winked at the tall blond beside her. "Same reason I assume?"

Kim blushed and nodded. "Think you guys can do a good slow dance song for us?"

"I've got one in mind …" Josh winked at his wife, who nodded quickly. They had talked about what has been going on with their old high school friends, and their finding each other again. "Got one I was saving for you guys actually," Josh nodded to Kim before he and Tara joined the band, informing them of what was going on.

Off to the side, drinking punch, Jim Gordon watched his daughter-in-law being lead out onto the dance floor, smiling in a way he hadn't seen her do since his son passed away. "Better watch yourself, Stoppable," Gordon nodded toward the man holding the woman his daughter-in-law close. "Cause you know I'm watching you."

Tara smiled from her seat at the piano as she watched Kim and Ron swaying to her soft flowing tune. _This really was the perfect song after how those two parted and now drawn back together_, the blond thought to herself as her husband stepped forward on the stage and began singing.

_There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me_

Ron pulled Kim closer as they swayed and stepped to the rhythm of the drums, piano, and stringed instruments. He smiled slightly when she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh on her lips. He took a deep breath, smelling the strawberry scent of her hair before resting his cheek on the side of her head.

_'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbor  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me_

"I never got to thank you for saving me," Kim whispered into his shoulder.

"I left to learn how to help people, KP," Ron replied into her hair, "Though people really meant keeping you safe."

"I'm talking about when we were four, when you distracted the bullies," She replied nuzzling his shoulder. "And the time the robot about got me on the Seniors' island. And with Drakken's tick … and you and the tweebs saving me from the mind control chip … and the whole blushing thing … you've always helped me when I needed you the most, but I never got to say thank you."

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out  
Till we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again_

"And you'll never have to, KP," Ron whispered into her hair.

_There's a moment  
We all come to  
In our own time and our own space_

"I'm scared …" Kim whispered as she began to tremble in his arms. "I opened up to you, Ron, and you left me …" She whispered, pulling back, but staying in his arms as they continued to sway. "I know you had your reasons, but that didn't make it easier. Then, I finally opened up again with Shawn … and he was taken from me. What if I open up to you again … and fate takes you from me again?" 

_Where all that we've done  
We can undo_

"I can't promise you a safe life. When have we ever had a safe life together?" Ron gave her a serious look as their eyes locked. "I can't promise I'll be with you every step of your life, but I can say I'll be with you for every step of mine." Ron sighed and looked up at the sky. "Triton needs the Batman, and someday, he might be taken down. I don't like thinking about it, but it's a fact of what I do now. But I'm not going to live my life waiting for someone to kill me."

_If our heart's in the right place _

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out  
Till we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again_

"I was … hoping you'd say that, Ron," Kim smiled weakly up at him. "Can we make it work this time?" She asked as the Iceberg Lounge's fireworks display began.

"There's still fireworks, Kim," Ron smiled, not breaking eye contact at all as he rested his forehead against hers.

_And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me_

"Seven years you were gone," Kim smiled wistfully. "I can't believe how easy it was to start loving you again …" Her eyes widened as she realized her slip.

_Unfolding like a mystery_

"That's great, KP," Ron smiled before letting his face draw closer to hers. "'Cause I still love you, too."

_You're changing all that is  
And used to be_

No hesitation, no regret, no thought slowed them as two mouths connected in a loving kiss. Lips and tongues intermixed as they clung to each other for dear life, no longer minding the music, the fireworks, the city, the Batman, the police department, the past, the present, or the future. The only thing that mattered was a boy and a girl who had known each other their whole lives and were finally together, whole again.

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out  
Till we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again_

_When you come back to me again _

After what seemed like forever, the two parted for air. "So … now what?" Ron breathed, resting his forehead against Kim's forehead.

Kim smiled as she fumbled into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed her home number and waited. "Hey, Bon? Make sure the girls are tucked in tonight, and you can have my bed if you want… I won't be back till around noon tomorrow. Night, B." She smiled mischievously at the blonde. "What now? We dance some more, then later … I get to show you how much I missed you without any alcohol buzz."

"Booyah."

**(S)**

A small, square packet and the used item it held flew through the air and fell effortlessly into the trash bin on the other side of the room. "Ron?" the redhead asked, lying back on her blonde-headed companion's shoulder, both naked under the thin bedsheet.

"Hmm, what is it, KP?" he asked lazily, opening an eye to the girl on his shoulder.

"Would that count as a three point shot or half line shot?" She asked with a sheepish smile, "I never got much into basketball…"

"Doesn't matter, both three points," Ron chuckled lightly. "That ring looks bon-diggity on your finger, KP, wherever did you get it," He asked playfully, playing with the diamond ring on her finger.

"A very handsome, cute, funny, sexy, kind and goofy friend of mine gave it to me," Kim replied, kissing his shoulder. "I guess I'll have to marry him because of it … small price to pay for such a pretty ring."

"I resent that …" Ron mock pouted, making his fiancé giggle.

"Oh, buck up, wanna go again?" She asked hopefully.

"Give me a few minutes, Kimberly, gosh …" Ron rolled his eyes hugging her gently, "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised."

"Bruised, huh? I know how to make it all better …" She said with half-lidded eyes.

_Beep beep bee-deep_

"Perfect timing …" Kim sighed, dropping her forehead to his chest before rolling over to reach for the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Monkey Fist," their chubby computer guru responded, to the point now that he was unaffected by catching them in awkward positions. "Looks like he's after another monkey artifact, not sure what, and not even sure if it really exists, but he's got hostages." Before Wade could finish the sentence, the Kimmunicator dropped into Ron's hands as Kim seemed to disappear into the breeze.

"We're on it," Ron said after getting the location, shutting down the Kimmunicator as Kim stepped out of the bathroom in her usual mission clothes of red gloves and boots, a gold utility belt, blue spandex pants with a red stripe running up the outside, and a matching top cut to show off her midriff with the red stripe going down the insides of her arms, in the center of which was a symbol she received from her birth parents: a diamond shape with what appeared to be a letter S in the middle. "Get your duds on, Ron," Kim said, flicking her long, red hair behind her, "This is a job for Team Possible."

_**END OF ARC one**_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FANFICTION CROSSOVER WRITTEN BY _CLASSIC COWBOY_ AND _JEZRIANNA2.0_ TITLED KIM POSSIBLE: THE LAST/THE BATMAN: THE WORLD'S FINEST AND CHAPTER 10 OF THE BATMAN**

AN: This is NOT the last chapter of the fic, but we are going ahead with the crossover between our two fics, as it takes place between chapter 9 and chapter 10 of this fic, and after the end of "Kim Possible: the Last". Take note: THIS IS NOT THE END. Chapter 10 will lead off a two-part story arc introducing two mainstream Bat characters. Coming Soon: The Batman chapter 10: Boy Wonder part 1!


	10. The Killing Joke

**Chapter 10: Boy Wonder part 1: The Killing Joke**

_Few years ago …_

Kim hugged herself slightly as she stepped off the bus at the police academy. Despite several months having passed since her attack, and her determination to get on with her life, she still had a slightly wild and fearful look to her eyes as she glanced around at the other new cadets gathered outside the academy.

"Watch yourself!" Someone called from behind Kim, and she just barely jumped out of the way as a young man fell down with a huge backpack strapped to his back right where Kim was standing.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked, helping the young man back to his feet. She looked him over. He wasn't much older than her. His shaggy hair hung in his eyes, and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, yeah, I trip over my big feet all the time. Don't mind me. Are you ok?" He asked, his big, green eyes blinking with concern for her. "God knows this bag is heavy enough, but if I fell on you or anyone else, it'd just leave a greasy spot on the concrete, and that would be a sucky way to start the first day at the academy. I mean, getting squashed by a goofball before you even get on the field? Come on!"

Kim chuckled slightly, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, crap in a hat, my ol' man would skin me alive for not using any manners! My name's Shawn, Shawn Gordon, better known as the clumsiest goofball of Lowerton High."

"Kim Possible. Nice to meet you, Shawn," Kim smiled, taking the lanky guy's hand in a handshake.

"Wow! _The_ Kim Possible. What are you doing at the academy?" Shawn asked with a broad smile. "You and your partner already do more in a week than cops like my dad do in a year!"

Kim hesitated for a moment before forcing a smile. "My partner and I … parted ways a while ago and … I'm kind of tired of being the solo hero. You know, wanted to go about it the professional way."

"Ah, I see. This is gonna rock so heavy; I'm going to be training with THE Kim Possible!" Shawn said, throwing an arm around Kim's shoulder so roughly as to make her squeak softly. "You've probably already got the badge, Red, after everything you've done for everybody."

"Red?" Kim asked, blinking. No one outside the psychotic Motor Ed had called her that.

"Yeah, I like the red hair," Shawn grinned, "You signed up yet? I'll show you where to go, what to do, who's who and what's what, and all that." Kim just nodded absentmindedly as the taller guy led her toward the tables.

**(-V-)**

"This wasn't a bad idea," Officer Kim Possible sighed, stretching out on the blanket on top of the rooftop where she and her partner Officer Shawn Gordon were on a stakeout. "Stakeout meets date."

"Dateout," Shawn smirked at his partner and girlfriend of eight months. "Another sandwich?" He asked, reaching into the basket. "I know I don't have the cooking skills of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named …" he said sheepishly.

Kim scowled slightly as she took the sandwich, "Why do you always have to bring him up?"

"You like to talk about him on your own, so I thought I'd beat you to the punch." Shawn shrugged, pulling out a sandwich of his own. "Though I'd love to give him a good shot to the jaw for…"

"It's in the past, Shawn. Let it go." Kim said, taking a bite of her sandwich and looking through her binoculars.

"Ok, Red, just admit you still love him, and I'll never say another word about it," He smirked at the redhead.

"I love you, or haven't you got that through your thick skull yet," Kim said, not taking her eyes off the museum below.

"I know that. I'm a redhead, not a blonde, but who do you love more, last year's model or the current?" Shawn asked, finishing off his sandwich.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "What brought this on?" She asked, crossing her arms as she turned to glare.

"No reason, just finish your sandwich." Shawn said, sitting back and putting the radio headset back on, but kept watching Kim from the corner of his eyes.

Kim blinked at him a few moments before rolling her eyes and going back to her observation and sandwich, this not being the first trip of random Shawn had thrown out during their relationship.

Something was different, though. Shawn was up to something, and it drove Kim nuts how she couldn't read him no matter how she tried. The line of thought stopped when she bit into something solid in the sandwich. "The heck …" She asked, pulling open the top piece of bread and gasping at the small diamond ring lying on the leaf of lettuce.

"Dad helped me set this up. There's no robbery expected here anyway …" Shawn said, not looking her way. "Before you say something, I just want you to know I don't want to be the bed warmer. I know you've said Ron and I have a lot in common, but I don't want to be a replacement. I love you, but I don't want to be a placeholder for you to jump back into his arms the moment he shows his face again. I want to be with you till death do us part. I wanna have kids with you and grow old and retire together and all that happily-ever-after stuff. I want to be the happy ending Stoppable took from you, if you'll let me." He moved before her and dropped to one knee. "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

**(-V-)**

_Present Day_

Kim opened her eyes and stretched in her bed before reaching over to the other side of the bed. "Ron?" Kim asked, finding the place empty. She glanced at the clock and saw the luminous numbers showing three a.m. "Where'd you … oh …" She smirked when she saw the Bat Signal bright in the sky through her skylight.

She sat up, holding the blanket to her naked chest to hide her modesty, and then reached for the still smoking cigarette in her ashtray. She didn't smoke much, usually only when she was worried, after a round with Ron, or when she thought about the past.

She sighed as she glared at the signal. She'd grown to hate it more by the day. She tried to tell herself lightning didn't strike twice, but she still was drawn up in a knot, knowing Ron was out there alone with everyone including her father-in-law putting way too much pressure on his shoulders. Ron may have been the Batman, but the key word there was _man_, meaning he was, in fact, mortal, however supernatural he may look suited up. He wasn't bulletproof and he couldn't fly like her alien other self they had helped a few weeks earlier.

Ron already walked the line as the Dark Knight, and that was with her and Barbara waiting for him in the morning. She'd have forgiven Ron once she understood why he did what he did, but if she hadn't lost Shawn… She held no guilt for moving on and falling in love with another, but had Shawn not died, she'd still be married to him, and Ron would have just had to deal. As fragile as Ron's psyche had become, she doubted that it would be long before they would be removing the mask from a dead body. If she had to choose who she loved more... well, that was one thing Kim Possible couldn't do. She gave them both her whole heart: Shawn took it after Ron threw it away, and then Ron regained it after she had lost Shawn.

She laid back on the bed after taking one final drag from her cigarette and decided first thing in the morning to pay Shawn's grave a visit.

**(-V-)**

Commissioner Gordon stood on the rooftop of Triton Police Headquarters beside the lit Bat Signal with a folder under his arm.

"Yes, Commissioner?" Batman asked from the shadows, only the tips of his boots and his white eyes showing in the darkness.

"I know you've been dealing with this League of Shadows gang, but I have another case that I was hoping you could look into." Gordon said, stepping toward the Dark Knight.

"What have you got?" Batman asked, easing out of the shadows.

"Homicide. Fifteen dead. No witnesses. A taste for the theatrical, like yourself." Gordon said, holding out the folder. "Someone just got on the bus on West Main and went nuts. Closest thing to a witness said they heard laughter and lots of it, high, loud, and insane. We sent a patrolman in. When he didn't report back, we sent a couple more, and that's when we found the bodies. All of them shot repeatedly and their faces carved into smiles."

Batman glanced through the surveillance photos, but none of them showed a clear view of the assailant's face. "Mind if I borrow these?"

"Go right ahead," Gordon said, glancing away to turn off the signal, "Our crime lab isn't bad, but it's too underfunded. I was hoping you might find something our guys …" he drifted when he turned around and found himself alone. "Didn't … I really hate it when he does that."

**(-V-)**

Batman spent the rest of the night going over the bus with a fine-toothed comb, searching any identifiable evidence. "Case 223. Bus is completely clean. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. I was hoping for something more to go on, but it's been that kind of night." He spoke into the recorder on his belt.

"Wait …" Batman paused when he saw something stuck in one of the seats. He carefully pulled it out and narrowed his eyes. In his hands he held the sharpened edge of a playing card with a few traces of blood. "Joker. Interesting gimmick."

He clicked off the recorder, glanced outside and blinked when he saw Kim's car drive past the police line. He pulled a portable timepiece off his belt and saw that it was five a.m. "Kim's always been an early riser, but this is ridiculous. I wonder what's up …" he said before easing out of the bus and into the Batmobile parked in the back alley.

"Hey, Ron," Wade and Felix appeared on the monitor of the Tumbler. "Coming home?"

"About to, got one more thing I want to check out. Did you get me the tickets I asked for?" Batman asked as he started the Batmobile's engines.

"Two adult and one child admission, waiting for you right here at the computer." Wade smiled, "Barbara's going to be thrilled."

Batman trailed Kim's car and pulled off into a side alley when he saw her pull into Triton Memorial Cemetery. He exited the tank car and slowly crept through the shadows behind Kim, leaning against a tree as she dropped to her knees before the grave of Shawn Gordon.

"Hey, honey …" She spoke out loud as she pulled a few weeds from around the tombstone before placing her flowers before it. "I know I haven't been by much lately, but I haven't forgotten you." She breathed, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's been so busy lately. I would have brought Barbara, but Ron said something about a surprise for her, so I thought it best to let her sleep … Ron's been so good to us. It's like you said: he may be a jerk sometimes, but he'll be here when I need him the most and he came through. I just … sometimes, I wish you were still with me, too … I want you to know I'd never have left you or cheated on you, Shawn. Never. I'm not even sure if I would accept a wedding proposal from Ron right now. I do love him, just like you always knew … but I love you just as much, and I still haven't gotten over that …" 

Batman looked away sadly and started to leave when he saw someone else standing in the shadows, watching her with odd, almost glowing, green eyes and pale skin. He glanced at Kim for a moment before looking back to find the man gone.

Batman narrowed his eyes and decided to stick around till Kim left. He slid to where the man had been standing and glanced around. "Gonna be a busy day …" Batman whispered before he made his way back to the Batmobile.

**(-V-)**

Several hours later, Barbara Possible dragged herself along with her roommate/best friend Helena down the stairs of their mothers' shared studio apartment to the living area where Bonnie was busy over the stove, attempting breakfast.

Barbara's big green eyes blinked before turning to her half-asleep friend. "Can your mom cook?"

"'Bout as well as yours," Helena yawned.

"Oh …" Barbara blinked a couple times. "UNCLE RON!"

With perfect timing, Ron swept in through the front doors. "I was afraid of this," He said, panting as he pushed the disgruntled brunette away from the stove. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast because you and K decided to run out on me," She said, glaring angrily at the smoking skillet on the stove.

"Hm, not bad," Ron said, taking a taste of the object in the skillet, "This your first time scrambling eggs?"

"That's pancakes …" Bonnie blushed slightly.

"I hope you girls don't mind having the house to yourselves for the afternoon," Ron whispered to the former cat burglar.

"So, you managed to get tickets?" Bonnie whispered back, "Good. And I don't mind. Helly and I haven't had much mother-daughter bonding time in a while. Just don't do anything indecent with K in front of Babs. Lord knows what having her for a mother has done to the poor child genetically."

"Kim's not bad; this isn't high school anymore, Bonnie," Ron smiled slightly.

"Says the guy she spreads her legs for…" Bonnie snorted. "Just bring us back some cotton candy, and we'll get along great, Stoppable."

"What are you talking about?" Barbara narrowed her eyes while Helena snored with her head resting on the table.

"Let's wait for your mother to come home," Ron smiled at the young redhead, who narrowed her eyes, but submitted.

The kitchen fell into silence as the three girls waited for Ron to prepare them a proper breakfast. Just as Ron was finishing the meal, the door opened, and Kim walked inside, "Something smells really good." Kim said cheerfully as she walked in, kissing Barbara on the top of the head. "Sleep ok, sweetheart?"

"Ahuh, mommy," Barbara grinned before turning to Ron. "Can I have my surprise now?"

"Surprise?" Kim asked, sharing an almost identical curious grin.

"Already checked with Commissioner Gordon, KP, and you've got the day off, so I thought if you and Barbara wanted to, I've got three tickets to the circus …" He said, flashing the tickets and waving them like a fan.

Barbara gave the expected reaction with a loud squeal that surprisingly didn't affect the sleeping five-year-old beside her. "Can we go, Momma? Can we go? Please?" She begged, unleashing her own variation on the famous Possible Puppy Dog Pout on her mother.

"I dunno," Kim said in mock thought, winking at Ron. "If you finish your breakfast and clean your room this morning, I guess we can go." She said, taking full advantage of the sitch.

Kim blinked in surprise when Barbara all but inhaled her eggs and toast and dashed toward her room so quickly that she knocked Helena clean out of her chair.

"Huh, wha?" Helena blinked, looking around questioningly.

"Guess we're going then," Kim said, moving up to kiss Ron's cheek. As she pulled back, she noticed something off in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled reassuringly, "Nothing I can't deal with anyway. Don't worry about it."

Kim didn't buy it, but didn't press the issue. "I better go get something nice to wear,"

"Not eating breakfast, K?" Bonnie asked, eyeing her plate. Kim just waved. "Was hoping you'd say that," she grinned as she dumped the plate's contents onto hers. "Nothing like a breakfast from a master chef."

**(-V-)**

Laughter rang out with the familiar music that came with the Big Top. Kim smiled as she watched her daughter gaze around in awe and wonder and smiled brighter when she saw Ron truly smiling. She knew he always enjoyed the circus, and it warmed her heart to see the Ron she first fell in love with shining through the darkened version he grew into.

"Look, Barbara. Acrobats!" Kim pointed to the next show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages, let me present to you the stars of the Big Top Circus." The Ringmaster exclaimed, pointing to the four acrobats high above the center ring. "World-class athletes, Olympic Gold Medal Winners, I present to you, Triton, Colorado, Jason, Anne, Mary, and Dick, The Flying Graysons!"

The family started out with the father Jason and the eldest daughter Mary doing a simple swing routine and landing on the far side platform. "Ok, my little robin," Anne whispered to her five-year-old son, who was dressed in the same red and green outfit. "Fly!" She cheered as he leapt into the air with the ring that was farthest away.

He spun through the air like a missile before kicking out catching the ring with his toe. He spun forward with his arms and legs spread out, his eyes set on the far ring. He kicked forward again toward the approaching ring to literally step across to it and used the momentum to throw himself even higher in the air, past the protection of the net.

Some in the crowd began to scream as the young child spun through the air before he pulled his knees into his chest to go into a ninja-like roll high in the sky before opening his arms wide revealing a yellow, glider-like cape hidden inside the tunic.

The crowd roared with applause as the boy glided through the air over the crowd's heads before soaring toward the center ring, landing in a series of forward flips, holding his hands in the air for his perfect landing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Five-Year-Old Dick Grayson!" the ringmaster announced over the roaring crowd.

"You weren't able to do stuff like that till you were at least ten, KP," Ron winked as he clapped his hands.

"I could, just didn't want to," Kim responded with a smile. Neither noticed Barbara still seated, her chin in her hands and her eyes staring dreamily at the young acrobat in the center ring.

"And now, for the final event of today's show, the Flying Graysons will perform a death defying stunt WITHOUT the safety of a net!" the ringmaster announced as the net slid back and a green-haired clown in a purple, three-piece suit pranced toward the center ring.

Dick watched proudly as Anne swung on the ring, but jumped as a gunshot caused the crowd to drop into silence. "M-mom?" Dick muttered as his mother's fingers slid from the ring and she fell limply toward the ground. Vaguely, he could hear his father calling out her name when a second shot was fired. A moment later, his sister fell from her platform. He shook his head slowly side to side as a third shot fired, sending his father flying from his ring to tumble uncontrollably to the ground.

"Now THAT!" The clown said in a voice just barely holding back laughter as he blew the barrel of his handgun, "is entertainment!"

Kim reached instinctively for her sidearm, but cursed her luck at not bringing it, settling for pulling Barbara to her, trying to keep her from looking at the carnage in the ring. "Ron, what … Ron?" She asked, finding his seat empty.

The clown reared back, smacked the ringmaster in the head with the butt of the handgun and grabbed his mike."Ladies and Gentlemen, a new act for your personal amusement! I call it Murder under the Big Top." He cackled maniacally for a moment before speaking again."Allow me to introduce myself, Citizens of Not-So-Fair Triton. I am what I am, and that is The Joker!" the murderous maker of merriment said into the ringmaster's mic. "I woke up this morning and said, 'Joker,' I said, 'what do you want to do today?' To which I responded to myself and the many voices talking in my 'lil head, 'why don't we go bird hunting!'"

The clown's demonic grin turned to the near catatonic boy staring at the unmoving bodies of his family. "Aw, shucks, I missed one! I bet you wanna go to ya mama and daddy and big sister, don'tcha, little birdie?" He played with the gun, "Ya know I had a family once. It was so awesome, but my wife was in love with another bastard. That really pisses me off. So, I feel like taking it out on the general public. No offense, it's just a therapeutic exercise." Joker cocked his head to the side as he lowered the gun to the boy's head.

Joker cocked the gun, but before he could pull the trigger, a shiny, bat-shaped object knocked it from his hand. "DANG IT!" Joker yelped, gripping his hand, "That hurt, and let's not forget the rudeness of it all!" He said, turning to see the Batman gliding toward him.

"At last! The clash of the Titans!" Joker laughed as he took a exaggerated martial arts pose. "I've waited for you to catch up with me for a while now, Batsy! This is going to be EPIC! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You need help." Batman growled, preparing to tackle the madman.

"You are absolutely right!" Joker beamed, "I was changing apartments the other day, and do you know how much of a BITCH it is to move a couch by yourself?"

Batman leapt out and gripped Joker by the jacket. "Who are you?" he asked, rubbing the madman's face in an attempt to remove the makeup.

Joker just smiled. "No can do, Batsy; it's Perma-Clown!" Batman just narrowed his eyes. "Tough crowd …" Joker glanced around awkwardly before turning back to listen for the sound of police sirens. "Well, we had a nice dance, and I did have some fun, so I think it's time to go home. Dr. Phil is on in just a few!"

"You're not going anywhere." Batman growled.

"Ok, that's cool," Joker shrugged, grinning his malicious, insane grin. Batman narrowed his eyes. "I've lived a good long life. I'm good to go. That half ton of C4 I got rigged in my clownmobile over there should make it quick and painless."

Batman dropped the clown and shot toward the mini-car across the tent. "Thanks for the fun, Batsy. It was a bang!" Joker laughed before pulling himself to his feet and run out of the tent.

His eyes widened when he saw the whole backseat of the mini packed full with a timer with one minute left. He calmly pressed a button on his belt. "Come."

"R-Batman, what's going on?" Kim asked, carrying Barbara as she ran to the Dark Knight.

"Kim, get everyone out of here. This car's rigged to explode." Batman growled, his face a calm mask.

"I'll call in the bomb squad." Kim said, but Batman grabbed her wrist.

"No time, KP," he said in Ron's voice as the Batmobile roared into the tent, coming to a stop before them. "I'll handle it."

"What are you planning?" Kim asked, hugging Barbara tighter.

"It's going to be ok, KP. Just get everyone as far away from here as possible. I'll get the car as far in the opposite direction as I can." He said, pulling Kim and Barbara into a quick hug. Before Kim could respond, he climbed into the Batmobile and sealed the hatch.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS!" Kim screamed as the Batmobile's engines roared. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN!" She tried to scream over the engines, but the sound drowned her out. She watched as the two spikes shot forward from the front of the Tumbler, impaling the mini-VW Beetle. "Please come back safe …" she whimpered as the Batmobile's tires peeled out, shooting out and tearing through the side of the tent.

Batman pushed the throttle to the plastic as he pushed the Batmobile down an old service road into the outskirts of Upperton, away from populated area. "I'm sorry, KP," Ron said, sliding back his mask before returning both hands to the steering wheel. He glanced down at his programmed timer. Thirty seconds remaining … "Just a little farther …"

He finally made it to the end of the service road and slammed on the breaks, spinning the Tumbler around. "Seal off and reinforce main and reserve fuel tanks. Shields online." Ron instructed the onboard system as the windshield was reinforced with a transparent, dura-steel covering.

He closed his eyes tight as the timer dropped down to the final five seconds.

Four

Three

Two

"Love you, KP …" Ron whispered out loud as the final second passed.

**POP!**

Ron slowly opened his eyes to see that the top of the mini-car had blown off, revealing a flag waving with the words "MONKEYS ALWAYS LOOK" written upon it

"You've got to be kidding me …"

**(-V-)**

Kim paced nervously alone outside the circus tent as her father-in-law coordinated the police effort around the chaos that was once a filled circus. Her trembling hands dug in her purse for her cigarettes and lighter. She was about to light one when Ron walked from around the side of the tent. "Those aren't that healthy for you, KP," Ron said with a sheepish smile.

"RON!" Kim dropped her purse, cigarette box and lighter to the ground and jumped in his arms. "You stupid showoff! You could have died! You scared me to death! I can't believe you could be so stupid! Ron!" Kim hissed as she pounded his chest weakly.

"It was a trick, just a distraction. The packs were filled with Jell-O with a few traces of fireworks…" Ron growled. "He got away from the police, too, didn't he?"

"He won't for long. We'll get him," Kim nodded before resting her head on his chest below his chin. "You got dust in my eye driving away like you did …" She sniffled, brushing her cheek. She felt Ron stiffen and she glanced over her shoulder to where he was staring. On the bumper of the ambulance, the sole, dark-haired survivor of the Grayson family sat with a familiar broken and lost expression that both Kim and Ron recognized.

Ron took Kim's hand and led her over to Commissioner Gordon. "Commissioner?" Ron spoke up softly in a tone Kim had never heard before.

"Hello, Ron, Kim. I'm sorry you and Barbara had to see that …" Gordon said reluctantly. "Ron, you know the police will do it's best to get that psychopath, but I can guarantee that even if we can't catch him, the Batman will."

"I know," Ron nodded before glancing to the broken little boy. "The boy. What's going to happen to him?"

"Poor boy, I can't imagine what it would be like to watch his family die right in front of him like that …" Gordon shook his head, "I imagine Child Services will pick him up, take him to the county home."

"Commissioner, I'd like to take him in if I could," Ron said, catching both Gordon and Kim by surprise. "I don't have to imagine it, Jim," he continued, gripping Kim's hand almost painfully as small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "If you recall, I lived it. I know what it's like to have my family ripped from me right in front of my eyes. I'd … I'd like to try to keep him from making my mistakes." Ron smiled at Kim and nodded to Gordon, "I've got more than enough money to be sure he'd be taken care of and I have more than enough rooms in my house. Plus, I'm sure Barbara and her friends can help him deal with his grief as well as any psychiatrist."

"Having a young child in the house is a very big responsibility, Ron," Gordon said seriously. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"No doubt." Ron nodded, "Besides, KP can give me some pointers on child raising. She's done a really good job so far with Barb." He said, causing his girlfriend to blush slightly.

"Then let's give Child Services a call and set him up as your ward," Gordon nodded, "I think you're right. You might be exactly what the boy needs."

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Deja Vu

_He didn't have to do what he did, but I do thank him for taking me in. Ron's a great guy. Ms. Kim is great, too. Dinah's a little spacey, and Helena's a b-word … but Barbara's great… bestest friend in the world. She even likes Vlad, and not many girls like him … I miss my mom and dad and big sister, but … being with Barbara, Ron, and Ms. Kim makes the hurt not feel so bad. – _Richard Grayson

**Chapter 11: Boy Wonder part 2: Deja Vu  
**

"Ashes to ashes … dust to dust …" The priest said as three coffins were lowered into the cold ground not but a few plots away from where Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable rested. Ron glanced to Kim who gave him a nod before he approached a young boy staring at the graves numbly.

Ron silently stood next to the boy, the two in almost identical black suits. "You paid for this, Mr. Stoppable?" Dick Grayson's broken eyes glanced up at the taller man. Ron gave a small smile and nodded. "Thank you …"

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, placing a hand on the boy's stiff shoulders.

"No," Dick replied in a soft voice. "But everyone tells me I'm going to be…"

"The hurt never really goes away," Ron said, catching the boy by surprise. "But you can learn to deal with it."

"How?" Dick's voice trembled.

"Don't face the darkness alone. There's people all around you who care for you or want to care for you," Ron said simply. "If you face it alone, the darkness will consume and rip you apart." Dick stared at him in confusion for a moment. "When I was around seventeen … eighteen years old, my mom and dad were killed right in front of me. I made some mistakes, and I don't want you to make the same ones."

Dick looked at the taller man questionably. "If you're willing, I'd like to take you in. I've already talked about it with the proper people, but I'm leaving it up to you." Ron said, holding out his hand.

Dick took another glance to his family's graves before reaching out and taking Ron's hand. "Like I have any place else I can go…"

Ron placed his arm around the boy's shoulder and led him toward his car as Kim joined them.

**(-V-)**

The car pulled up to Ron's manor as three girls rushed past the waiting Bonnie, Wade, and Felix. "Did he come?" Dinah asked excitedly as she, Barbara, and Helena bounced excitedly.

Kim got out and helped Dick out of the BMW's back seat.

"Dick Grayson, this is my daughter Barbara and her friends Helena and Dinah," Kim introduced while Ron got Dick's luggage from the trunk. She then motioned to Wade, Bonnie, and Felix, "And this is Helena's mother Bonnie, and Ron's housemates Wade and Felix."

"Nice to meet you," Dick said shyly as Dinah and Helena shot forward and began circling Dick, looking him up and down quizzically.

"Babs said you were cute, but I'm not so sure I agree." Helena said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know; he is still just a kid," Dinah said, tilting his chin up to analyze the boy's confused face. She pulled open his mouth and closed an eye to look at his teeth. "Yeah, he's still growing. Nice catch, this one." Dinah grinned at Helena.

"Hey, leave me alone," Dick said defensively.

"Aw, c'mon, kid, we won't bite," Helena said before something moved in Dick's pocket. "What's this?" Helena asked before a large black rodent with large wings shot from his pocket, squeaking and flying circles around the girls' heads.

Dinah and Helena squealed and ran full speed into the house while Barbara just giggled and held out her hand for the fruit bat to land. "You're not scared of Vlad?" Dick asked, approaching the young redhead as the adults watched curiously.

"No, why should I be? I like bats." Barbara asked as she scratched the bat's furry head. "His name is Vlad? Nice to meet you, Vlad. I'm Barbara." The bat squeaked and chirped happily while leaning into Barbara's scratching fingers.

A moment later, Rufus crawled up to her shoulder and started chattering angrily and shaking his paw at Vlad. The fruit bat took the air before blowing a raspberry to the naked mole rat, then flying back to land on Dick's shoulder. "Is that a naked mole rat? Cool, I've never seen one for real.

"Really?" Barbara scrunched her little nose in thought before smiling at the boy. "Never heard a boy say that about Rufus, most just think he's icky."

"Most boys don't fly through the air with the greatest of ease, either," Dick nodded seriously.

Barbara cocked her head to the side while looking at him strangely. She then said something that caused Kim and Ron both to catch their breaths and smile at one another affectionately.

Barbara took Dick's hands in her own and said happily…

"You're weird. But I like you."

**(-V-)**

Later that night, the Batmobile tore through the streets of Triton. "How's the kid?" Batman asked, not taking his eyes off the road as Wade's face appeared on the monitor.

"He had a nightmare, which is to be expected," Wade nodded. "But Barbara's got it under control. She's a master of comforting."

"She takes after her mother," Batman replied in a growl.

"And her father, too," Wade mused thoughtfully before blushing. "Sorry."

Batman just narrowed his eyes as Wade signed off. A low sigh escaped his throat as he made a hard left down a sidestreet.

He arrived at his destination and exited the Tumbler, making his way across the moonlit garden of stone. He found his destination and stared down at the headstone.

His narrowed, white eye covers remained locked there for several moments before he spoke. "I won't repeat this, and I'm assured you won't spread this: I have accepted the fact that I have lost. You are the better man, Shawn. I made the oath to myself when we were children that I would always be there for her. I failed. You stood by her till the end. Had you not have died, I acknowledge I'd have never stood a chance.

"And on that note, I make an oath to you, Gordon." Batman said, going to one knee and pulling off the cowl. "I swear I will take care of your family. I will protect them and never leave or forsake them." Ron whispered, placing a single rose on the grass.

Ron closed his eyes and spoke a bit louder. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"My two favorite guys having a little chat, and you expect me not to come," Kim said teasingly as she walked out from behind a tree, a smile on her face and remnants of tears in her eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

"Simple," Ron said, not looking back, "I'm the Batman."

"More like the Smartass," Kim said as she stood behind him. "I think we can call it even, now. I know you've followed me out here almost every time I've visited him." she said softly, moving forward to brush her hand across the top of the tombstone. "I figured you'd come after Wade's slip, so I thought it'd be a good night to have a little talk."

Ron started to gear up, but Kim stopped him. "No, I want to talk to Ron, not the Bat."

Ron nodded and tucked the cowl under his arm. "Ok, I'm going to level with you here, Ron. In case you couldn't tell when you first came back, I was incredibly angry with you for leaving me like you did. I wanted, key word here: **wanted**, to hate you for it." Kim said, her green eyes burning into his own. "Shawn helped me put myself back together. He was so much like you, only he truly believed what he was saying when he said he didn't care what people thought. He wasn't using it as a mask to hide insecurities." Ron glanced down sadly, but Kim took his chin in her hand and made him keep eye contact.

"He wasn't perfect, but he loved me. And I loved him, body and soul. I'd have never married him, much less given him a daughter if I hadn't." Kim's eyes softened. "But what you need to understand is while I miss him, I accept that he's gone and he's not coming back. And while a part of my heart will always belong to him, you've had a far bigger piece for far longer. Yes, I loved him, but I love _you_, too. I always have, and even when you ran away from me, nothing changed. Nothing at all.

"You have issues, Ron," Kim said, moving in to rest her head on his chest. "I do, too. But I don't want you to ever doubt that I love you. And I don't need you to protect me like a dark knight protects his damsel in distress. What I need is for you to be with me. And an occasional hug and kiss would be nice."

"And the sex?" Ron asked as Kim pulled away slightly.

"Fringe benefit." She smiled before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Duty calls…" Kim sighed as she pulled back.

Ron turned and saw the Batsignal in the sky. "I have to go to work, KP…"

"I know. Be careful, my Dark Knight." Kim said as she took and pulled the cowl over his features.

Kim watched him fade into the shadows, and a moment later, heard the Batmobile's engine roar. "Please be careful …"

**(-V-)**

Batman landed in the shadows on the rooftop of Police Headquarters. He narrowed his eyes at the silent man beside the lit signal. He approached silently, narrowing his eyes on the man's back hidden by a baggy trenchcoat and hat. "Commissioner?" Batman growled as he approached with a scowl. "Are you alright?" he asked when the man didn't respond.

Batman reached out for his shoulder, but just before he did, the man turned quickly to show his ivory white face and broad smile. "Smell the flower, Batsy!" The Joker laughed as he pinched the flower on his lapel, firing acid at the Dark Knight, who easily jumped away. "Aw, you're no fun! Don't you know when someone sets a trap, you're supposed to fall for it!" The Joker laughed heartedly. "You're a hero, and heroes are stupid, selfless meatheads who die painfully! Especially in these kind of things!"

"These kind of things?" Batman asked, throwing his cape back behind him.

"You honestly think this is real? How could you possibly think that, seriously?" the Joker beamed. "This is obviously just some trumped-up, silly story put on the internet, based on some comic book or cartoon, or both made by some goofball with too much time on his hands! And I ask you, why would someone waste such a great resource as the Internet when it could be used for something far more beneficial for the common man? Such as Porn!"

"You're insane …" Batman said slowly as the Clown broke into song. He stopped suddenly when he noticed Batman's scowl.

"Oh! You are just no fun, Batsy!" Joker planted his hands on his hips. "Lighten up a little; have a little fun. You need to hang out with some friends and have a party, like the Commish!" Joker said, waving toward the Commissioner hanging by a flag pole over the edge of the building. Joker smiled at Barbara's grandfather before pulling a gun with a large punching bag on the barrel. "Thanks for dropping in, Commish; see you next fall! Wait, I can't remember… have I done that joke already? Oh, well, repeat performances are nice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed as he fired the punching glove at the Commissioner, sending him flying off the flagpole and down to the street below.

The Batman was already in the air, tightening his cape into a glider as he flew down after the falling police commissioner, catching him at the last second. He fired a grapple just before he hit the ground, sending them both flying back up to the rooftop.

Batman sat the terrified man on the roof beside the Batsignal. He narrowed his eyes as the Joker gave him a standing ovation. "Very good Batman; very good indeed. To quote my favorite cartoon, Exit stage left!" he said, turning and running toward the side of the building.

"Not this time …" Batman growled, running after him, grabbing the collar of his trench coat and pulling him back. The Clown simple laughed as he slid right out of the coat and fell over the edge, releasing a parachute in the shape of a grinning smiley as he dropped quickly into the opened roof of a customized van and sped away.

Batman narrowed his eyes before glancing down at the coat in his grasp … and small green hairs on the collar.

**(-V-)**

"I'm glad the Commissioner is alright …" Wade yawned as he and Ron worked at the computer. "It's a wonder the clown guy didn't hurt him. He usually kills his victims. " he said sadly, glancing up toward the mansion.

Ron simply nodded, having since changed out of the Batsuit and sat at the main console of the computer system. "Well, the DNA scan should have a result in about fifteen to twenty minutes. I'm going to bed. That way, I might be able to be asleep before you and Kim start up again…" he said, earning a smirk from his old friend.

"Goodnight," Ron said as Wade walked up the stairs.

Ron waited for several more minutes before the computer chimed that it had a DNA match for the Joker's hair. "Good, if we know who he is, we might …" Ron said, opening up the results on the screen, but turned pale at the image and information. "Oh, no …"

"Ron, are you going to be down here all night?" Kim asked, walking down the stairs. Ron glanced toward the approaching redhead and quickly dove for the close screen button on the monitor. "Did you get a match on this Joker's ID?"

"No," Ron said standing up and approaching the redhead. "The computer couldn't find a match. Going to have to try something else." He said, kissing her temple. "Ready to go to bed?"

"Feeling frisky, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim asked playfully.

"If it's ok, KP," Ron said, taking her hand in his own. "Could I just hold you tonight?" He smiled at her concerned look. "Nothing's wrong; just felt the need to hold you a while, that's all…"

Kim nodded, unconvinced, but let it go. Ron gave one last look at the blank screen, praying it was mistaken …

**To Be Continued …**


	12. Birds of Prey

_He's always been there, even when he wasn't. Whenever sis needed help, he'd come running. Sure, he's not perfect. He, after all, is Ron. I think picking up Dick is the best thing for Ron right now, too, best for everyone, really. He's giving Ron a stable ground, which sis hasn't been able to give him, with all of her problems. And let's face it, Babs needed a Ron to her Kim, and I'm fairly certain Dick fills that role. You never know, they may be teen heroes one day, too._ – James "Jim" Possible, Jr.

**CHAPTER 12: Boy Wonder part 3 – Birds of Prey **

The sun shined brightly through the curtains, causing Ron to roll to his side and bury his face in the soft, auburn sanctuary beside him. "We do have to wake up today…" Kim murmured into her pillow. "'Course, we could put off getting out of bed for a while … maybe a repeat performance …"

"No can do, KP …" Ron said closing his eyes.

"Why? I wear you out last night?" Kim teased.

"No, we got incoming." He said as the door flew open and a red streak shot across the room and landed on the bed.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Barbara chimed, standing at the foot of the bed, smiling down at Ron and Kim. "Unka Wade made breakfast, and you know how annoyed he gets when no one comes to eat his deli...delish... um, good pancakes!" the little girl's bright eyes then took in her mother and Ron's state of dress and she crinkled her nose. "Get your clothes on first, though; it's colder today."

She then ninja-style back flipped off the bed and bounced out of the room. Kim blinked for a moment before glaring at the blond beside her. "Did you teach her to flip like that? Because I didn't."

"Don't look at me," Ron shrugged as Kim climbed out of bed and reached for her overnight bag.

"So, are you guys staying again tonight?" Ron asked as he stretched in bed before sitting up.

"Can't. I have to report to work in the morning," Kim smiled as she pulled a fresh shirt over her head.

"At least let me take you and the kids out this evening," Ron offered, starting to get dressed himself.

"Sounds good, but I'm buying this time," Kim offered, flashing a smile. "Just because you have money coming out of your ears doesn't give you a right to spoil me, you know?"

"It doesn't?" Ron asked in confusion.

"No. It doesn't," Kim placed her hands on her hips.

"Since when?" Ron said, opening the door for her as the two made their way to the main dining room.

"Since you used to pay for our dates with coupons," Kim said, cocking an eyebrow. "I always paid for our dates in high school, and you never complained."

"I can pay for them now; consider it returning the debt from making my lovely goddess of a girlfriend pay for our courtship meetings," Ron grinned devilishly.

"You more than paid me back with the Viper and paying the rent up for a year," Kim snorted.

"Rent? I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said stepping faster.

"You really think you can slip that past me, Stoppable?" Kim smirked. "You might be the world's greatest detective, but I didn't make chief detective by shaking my booty in City Hall, you know?"

"Really? I thought that's exactly what you did…" Ron asked, earning a narrow eyed glare from the shorter redhead.

"Says the man who jumps across rooftops in a skin tight suit and a cape." Kim countered.

"Touché," Ron bowed.

"Teach you to challenge the master," Kim said, holding her head high as she entered the dinning room, with Ron walking close behind. She found Wade, Felix, Barbara, and Dick seated and waiting for them,

"How are you doing, Dick?" Kim asked in a caring tone as she pulled up a seat next to the head of the table. Ron, as he sat down next to her, glanced to the boy for a response.

"I'll be ok…" Dick said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but was closer than yesterday.

"Let's all dig in," Ron said, nodding to the stacks of pancakes placed before the gathered family.

The small family began to eat in silence, and then Kim realized that's what they had become, a family. She glanced at the blond at the head of the table and wondered if he realized that was what he had formed around himself. "Momma?" Barbara asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kim asked, glancing to her daughter.

"I was wondering …" Barbara said in a shy voice. "You and Unka Ron became friends when you were little, like me and Dick, right?" She asked, causing the youth at her side to glance up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, we were maybe a little younger, actually," Kim smiled warmly at the memory.

"Ok…" she paused for a moment before glancing up with curious innocent eyes. "Does that mean, when we're older, we can wrestle naked in bed like you and Unka Ron?"

Kim flushed brightly and sucked in a hard breath as Ron spit the food and drink from his mouth all over the table. Meanwhile, at the other end, Felix and Wade doubled over in laughter. "So…" Wade asked in between gasps and laughs. "Can they, mom?"

Kim sputtered as she struggled to regain function while Ron pounded his chest and coughed.

"They wrestle?" Dick asked, looking to his new best friend. "My mom and dad always said they did a special acrobatics routine."

The roars from Felix and Wade grew louder as Ron wheezed again and Kim hid her face with her hands.

"At least Bonnie's not here…" Kim thought as she finally began to regain motor control.

"Maybe I ought to get you a championship belt," Bonnie asked, leaning against the doorway with Helena at her side. "So, Babs, who is usually on top?"

"Don't you dare answer that, Barbara Gordon!" Kim yelped out with wide panicky eyes.

"That ain't nothing," Helena flicked her hair, "Mom and Dad, when they were together, went jewel hunting, and whenever he found it, Mom would cheer really weird, using some bad, bad words really loud."

The tables turned instantly. "Helena… didn't Mommy tell you never to tell anyone about that?" Bonnie asked in a hushed voice, but easily heard over the roars from Felix and Wade.

"Didn't I tell Mommy never to tell anyone about my blankie?" Helena countered, meeting Bonnie's flushed face and wide eyes. "Payback is fun, mommy," Helena grinned.

Ron stood to his feet and turned to the two laughing maniacs at the end. "Breakfast was good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. And someday… someday, you two will be in a relationship. And on that day, you will pay dearly."

Their laughter stopped instantly. Felix and Wade watched in horror as Ron walked past them. All they could do is look at one another and gulp.

"So, enjoy pearl diving, huh, B?" Kim asked her old high school nemesis.

"So, do you prefer the Jackhammer, the F.U., or the Pedigree, K?" Bonnie countered.

"We're at a stand-off here, aren't we?" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bonnie replied.

"Grown-ups are weird," Barbara said as she walked away from the table with Dick and Helena at her side.

"Yeah…" Dick said, drifting off when he looked into the study and saw Ron disappearing down a hidden stairway as a bookcase slide across the entrance. "What's in there?"

"Huh?" Barbara asked before noticing where he was looking. "That's just the study and… well, just the study," Barbara answered, remembering her promise never to tell anyone without asking first. "Wanna go sit by the pool?" She asked, taking Dick's hand.

"Sure," Dick nodded and Barbara led her two friends down the hall.

**(-V-)**

Ron's eyes darkened as he sat at the computer in the cave.

"Kim! Kim! Look!" Shawn Gordon said on the screen. "She's walking!" The smiling man said, pointing to the redheaded toddler as she struggled with her first steps.

"Stop," Ron ordered and the film froze on screen. "Magnify," He ordered, and the screen zoomed on Shawn's grinning face. "Next video."

His grip on the seat tightened as the footage changed to a crowded church, and Kim walking down the isle at Mr. Dr. P's side, dressed in a long, flowing, white gown and veil. "Beautiful…" Ron breathed as he watched her walking toward Shawn in his police dress uniform.

He watched the ceremony with unblinking eyes. He showed no emotion as she began repeating the lines from the priest. "I … Kimberly Anne Possible, take Shawn Gordon, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my best friend, companion, lover, and confidant … to have and to hold … until death do us part."

His eyes shut tightly at that. "Computer, stop, end replay program." He growled out, standing to his feet. "Till death do us part…" he repeated before turning to step toward the glass cases with the old Team Possible mission outfits on display.

"She loves you now, though," Wade said from the stairs as he walked toward the computer. "In fact, she loved you then, too. You can't let the past eat you up, Ron. Shawn's her past, but it's obvious to everyone that you're her future."

"Maybe," he said touching the glass. "But the past can come back to haunt you... or even hurt you."

"What?" Wade asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. What time is it?" Ron asked, glancing to his friend.

"Almost six, you've been down here all day." Wade said, sitting down at the computer.

"I better start getting ready then. I'm taking my girls and Dick out to eat," he said, walking toward the stairs, with Wade watching his friend in worry.

**(-V-)**

"You sure you don't want to come?" Ron asked a third time, seeing Dick seated between Helena and Dinah on the couch, losing a fighting game with Helena with Dinah cheering her on.

"Nah, I'm good," Dick said, smiling at his new guardian. "I've gotten to know you and Barbara and Kim today; let me hang out with Dinah and Hell Spawn," Dick said, turning his controller slightly as if that would help with Vlad flapping around his head squeaking excitedly. "Watch out, I'm coming back!"

"Like you can beat me, Dickhead," Helena countered, gnawing on her lower lip.

Barbara narrowed her eyes at her dark haired best friend for a moment before turning on her heel and stomping toward her mother. "Are we going or not?" She asked without looking back at the young boy.

"I'll be back soon; don't stay up too late," Ron ordered the youth before following the redheads out to the sports car.

"So, fancy restaurant?" Kim asked, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Are you kidding? Bueno Nacho!" Ron beamed, and Barbara pumped her fist into the air in excitement.

Kim shook her head as Ron pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to Bueno Nacho wasn't a long one. But much to Kim's surprise, the restaurant was completely empty except for the few employees. "It's awful empty for a Friday night …"

"Since they dropped the bendy straws and started using fat-free grease, it's really dropped quality." Ron shrugged, though he too was getting an odd feeling at the quietness.

"Mommie… I'm not feeling so good." Barbara said rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong… sweetie?" Kim asked before noticing her vision starting to go out of focus. "Ron… something's…" She looked and to her horror saw a familiar, pale grinning face in a Bueno Nacho uniform behind the counter. "Ron… the… Joke…" She said before falling forward unconscious.

"The food's been drugged…" Ron said, trying to get to his feet only to stumble and fall. The last thing he heard was the Joker's insane laughter.

**(-V-)**

Dick watched silently as Bonnie rushed through the manor. With all the grace his parents taught him, he followed her to Ron's study. He silently followed her down the hidden stairway and was shocked at what he found at the base. The super computer, the batsuit, the parked Batmobile. "Ron's… Batman…" Dick gasped in realization as his wide eyes studied the cavern and found Bonnie standing with Wade and Felix.

"Commish can shine that light till he turns blue in the face," Bonnie shook her head. "Pack Ron's gear in a bag. I'll see if I can get to them."

"I've been monitoring their condition," Wade said from the computer chair, "It looks like Kim and Barbara are still unconscious, but Ron is starting to come around."

"Can you track them with this thing?" Bonnie asked. pulling out her small-looking catsuit from her pocket book.

"Can I track them with this thing?" Wade snorted. "Of course I can. It looks like they're… Possible Tower downtown!"

Bonnie pulled the goggle mask over her face, and threw the bag with Ron's gear over her shoulder. "I'll be back with them before Letterman comes on," She said, climbing on one of Ron's customized cycles.

Dick didn't waste another second. He ran straight for his room past Helena and Dinah, who quickly shot after to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked as they caught up to him in his bedroom.

"Ron, Kim, and Barbara are in trouble," the young boy said, digging through his bag. "I'm going to go help."

"How are you going to help? You're just a kid!" Helena said, planting her fists on her hips.

"Kim and Ron were just ten when they started doing hero stuff," Dick countered before pulling a garment from his bag along with a black bandana then ran into his walk-in closet and shut the door.

"You're going to get in trouble…"Dinah said hesitantly.

"No, I won't…" Dick replied, stepping out, smiling when the girls' eyes widened. "Not if they don't recognize me."

He swept past them, but stopped when Helena grabbed his cape. "Hold it, Cape Boy; you're not going without us." She said with a snarky smirk.

"Good, I wasn't thrilled about going by myself either… but don't call me Cape Boy; the name's Robin." The boy replied.

"Whatever, let's go, Cape Boy." Helena shrugged and walked out of the room in front of him.

**(-V-)**

"Ok… this went well…" Catwoman sighed as she swung upside down in the conference room of Possible Towers, with the unconscious Ron, Kim and Barbara tied to chairs at the table.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, kitty?" Joker laughed as he walked into the room. "Curiosity killed the cat?"

"I've got an idea, Clown, why don't you let the cute family go and we can have a party?" she advised, trying to maneuver to run her gloves' claws along her bindings.

"All you did was give my traps a nice test, my pretty little pussy cat," The Joker chuckled, "Now when the Bat comes for Kimmie-cub and the Rich-boy, I know there's no way he'll make it through, and then, my dearest, we can have a real party!"

"Yeah, why don't you hold your breath for that?" Catwoman bit her lip. "That'd make things a lot easier on us…"

Meanwhile a few blocks away a nearly empty city bus drove through the city.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-"

"Dinah, would you stop it!" Helena hissed, and the little girl beside her silenced instantly and shoved her thumb in her mouth. "And don't sulk either; it's annoying."

"Batman!" She finished brightly, causing Helena to bang her head on the seat in front of her.

The bus came to a stop, and the three kids stepped out before Possible Tower. "So… how do we get in?" Dinah asked, sucking on her thumb.

"We go in the front door." Dick said, walking up and pulling two metal sticks from his belt.

"But it's locked…" Dinah whispered, following behind her two friends.

"And?" Dick asked, earning a grin from the elder Rockwaller girl.

"I like your style, Cape Boy." She beamed as he picked the lock.

"It won't work…" He growled before stepping back, "I'm busting the glass." He said, picking up a metal trash can beside the door.

"WAIT!" Dinah squalled out, causing both of her companions to stop and look at her.

"What is it?" Dick and Helena asked in confusion.

"Didn't you know?" Dinah said standing tall and holding up a single finger. "The destruction of other peoples' property, no matter what the reason, is always wrong."

"Oh, and how will you get the door open then, Princess?" Helena planted her fists on her hips challengingly.

"Observe." She said walking up, reaching up to the handle, turning it, and pushing it open easily.

Dick and Helena looked at each other. "Must have already been picked…" Dick smiled awkwardly.

"Shall we?" Dinah held the door for her friends.

Dick silently walked in and Helena paused to look the blond in the eye. "Show-off."

Dinah grinned as she followed her friends to the elevator.

**(-V-)**

Catwoman watched the Joker like a hawk as he paced the room, waiting for the Bat to bust through any window or spring a trap. Her eyes widened when he approached the suddenly stirring little girl. "Don't you dare touch her, you son of a …"

"Tut, tut, tut," Joker wagged his finger toward the costumed hostage. "Language in front of the little one?"

"She looks so much like her mother…" Joker said in a surprisingly warm voice. "But… her skin is too dark… and she needs to smile more. Yes, she definitely needs to smile more."

Bonnie's blood ran cold, and Ron jerked against his restraints. "Looks like somebody's playing 'possum!" Joker grinned in Ron's direction.

Joker started to approach the now prone Ron, but stopped when the elevator dinged. "We have visitors!" He smiled, drawing a pistol and opening fire as the door opened, but blinked in surprise when he found no one there.

He studied the empty elevator carefully for a moment. "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?" he asked, slowly stepping toward the damaged inner wall of the elevator.

He narrowed his eyes as he stuck his head into the elevator, only to feel the worst pain imaginable as his eyes crossed. "What the…" He groaned, dropping to his knees and gripping his crotch as Dick flipped through the air, landing on the table behind him. Helena and Dinah ran past the groaning clown.

"What is this, Halloween?" Joker asked as he climbed back to his feet and turn to face the young boy, taking in his red tunic, green shorts and shoes, a short yellow cape and a black bandana mask tied around his eyes. "You're supposed to say trick or treat, brat, not punch in the nuts."

"Hellspawn, Dinah, get the adults untied. I'll keep the clown occupied," Dick said as he took a fighting stance.

"Dang it, I can't reach momma," Helena reached for her overhanging mother.

"I got it," Dick said, pulling a small knife from his belt. "Here's a little trick I learned from the circus," he said, closing one eye and stared at the rope holding her off the ground.

With a hard throw, the knife cut through the rope, freeing the upside down Catwoman to fall toward the table head first. Catwoman hit as gravity intended, knocking herself out and rolling down to the floor.

"Mama!" Helena called out in worry.

"I don't know who you are or what you're trying to prove, but you need your butt busted for being out past bedtime!" Joker called out, diving at the boy, who easily flipped out of the way.

"The name's Robin, and you killed my parents," Dick growled, narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

"Isn't Robin a girl's name, Bird Boy?" Joker asked, taking another dive at the youth. "And I've killed a lot of parents in the last year or two, you have to be more specific."

"Mrs. Possible?" Dinah said, untying Kim's bindings. "Mrs. Possible, wake up," She said, shaking her, but she was still too drugged up. Dinah shook her head and turned where Ron was seated next to her and found only the unfastened bindings on the floor and an empty seat as well as the bag on the unconscious Catwoman's back unzipped and empty.

"What are you gonna do, brat?" Joker sneered at the youth. "Gonna cry? Gonna squirt some? Yell for mommy and daddy?" Robin responded with a growl and ran full force, ramming his head into the Joker's stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Something hard and strong stopped him from falling backwards, though. The Joker shook his head and turned to see a broad chest with an enlarged bat symbol traversing it. "Uh-oh…"

"Batman!" Helena called out gleefully as she untied Barbara, who was starting to come out of it.

"Hi, Batsy…" Joker grinned, innocently taking a step back from the Dark Knight.

"You're in for it now, Joker," Robin beamed, punching his fist into his free palm.

Joker reared back to throw a punch at the Dark Knight, but was hit with a right cross that sent him to his hands and knees. "Give it up, it's over." Batman growled.

"It's over when I say it's over!" Joker said, turning to spray his acid flower at the Bat before taking a run toward the rooftop stairway.

"We showed him, didn't we, Batman!" Robin said happily. "The good, ol' one-two! Now, let's go show him…" He drifted off when Batman got down to get in his face, nose to nose. "Eeeeeeee…" Robin drew out as he turned pale.

"You stay with the girls," Batman growled, standing back up.

"But, Ron …" Robin whined, but covered his mouth in surprise when Batman stiffened and turned back to him to glare.

"And we are going to have a long talk when I get back." Batman narrowed his eyes before moving toward the stairs.

"Oh, shoot …" He whimpered, glancing around to see Helena and Dinah at Kim's and Catwoman's sides. "Where's Barbara."

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Joker reached for his stashed parachute, but gasped when a batarang pinned a strap to the wall. "You're not getting away this time, Joker," Batman stalked toward the madman.

"You'll never take me alive, Batman!" Joker said, moving toward the edge.

"Wait," Batman said loudly, taking a single step forward. "You don't have to do this, Shawn…"

Joker froze at the name and looked at the costumed crusader. "See ya, Bats!" Joker said, starting to jump over the edge, but Batman leapt forward and grabbed his wrist.

"It's not too late, Shawn," Batman growled, hanging on to the dangling clown, locking eyes with him. "It doesn't have to be this way. I can get you help. You can have your life back," Batman stated in a softer tone, unaware of the young, green eyes watching the scene intently. "You can have your life back, Shawn. You can have your wife back… your daughter…"

Joker's eyes flashed for a moment; it was almost like Batman reached through the clown to the man he once was. Sanity appeared for a moment before the Joker smiled a sad smile. "Barbara already has a new daddy…" He said before snapping his wrist, and his arm came loose, and he fell backwards. Batman watched with wide eyes as the fake arm and the Joker went separate. Joker laughed maniacally as he pushed his arm through the now empty sleeve and waved at Batman before he fell into a pool on the neighboring rooftop.

Batman stood up, still holding the fake arm, never noticing the sneaky little redhead who was easing silently back down the stairs from the roof.

**(-V-)**

Dick whimpered as he stood in the Batcave while Bonnie groaned on a med table with Felix doctoring the bump on her head. He watched Ron as he studied the suit in his hands. "You won't get this back." Batman growled, putting the folded costume in his uniform vault. "When you are ready, I'll give you a new one, one that will protect you." Dick's eyes lit up at that. "But before that, you will be trained, even more harshly than I was. And you must obey three rules; this goes for all of you, if you three want to be involved as well." Ron said, turning to the three girls.

"Rule number one," Ron growled in his Batman voice. "You will not do anything 'work related' unless it is cleared by me." The four nodded nervously. "Rule number two: you will train at least four hours every day; if you do not, you will not be allowed to do anything 'work related'." They nodded again. "And rule number three… I make the rules. Understood?" they nodded again. "Good, now go check on Kim for me. If she's feeling better, I'd like to talk to her." The four nodded and they started for the stairs, all except Barbara.

"You need something, munchkin?" Ron asked, putting away his own costume.

"Was the clown man really my real daddy?" she asked, and Ron froze.

Ron turned to look at her in surprise. "Does… does your mother know about it?" he asked, walking up to the little girl.

"No, she... we were both unconscious just like you, 'til Dick and the others came to help us… but… I heard you when you tried to save him from falling off the building… you weren't lying to the clown man, were you?"

Ron stared at her and considered lying but shook his head. "No… Barbara… your daddy… something happened to him. I don't know what yet, but your daddy's really sick. He's really confused."

"Oh…" Barbara looked down at her foot as she kicked the floor. "Unka Ron?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah?" Ron asked with a sad smile.

"I don't think Mom needs to know that was my real daddy; it… it really upset her when daddy died," Barbara explained. "And… and the clown man was... he was really mean. Unka Ron… I was wondering…" she said, shifting subjects. "Could you… I mean… would it be ok if… um… can you be my daddy from now on?"

Ron dropped to one knee and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Barbara, I want you to listen to me very carefully, ok?" The little green eyed girl nodded slowly. "I want you to talk to your mother about this first. It could upset her. She loved your father very, very much. You understand that, right?" Barbara nodded again. "I don't want to upset your mother; that's why I don't want her to know about the J… the clown man until I can see if I can help him or not. But… if your mother is ok with it… I would like to try to be your daddy."

"Booyah," Barbara beamed as she threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Now, go see how your mother's doing." Ron said, ruffling her hair. He smiled as she skipped to the stairs and bounced up them. "I'll take care of them, Shawn, until I can get you back with us…" He said, feeling as if maybe at last things were going to be ok.

**(-V-)**

Dr. Jonathan Crane yawned as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Another night burning both ends of the candle…" he breathed, looking over the paperwork before him. So many tests he had to run, both for Arkham Asylum and his benefactor.

"Dr. Crane, you have a phone call," the secretary spoke over the intercom.

"Thank you, Stacy," Jonathan said picking up the phone. "Dr. Crane."

"Hello Crane-sama."

"R-Ra's Al Ghul… what an unexpected surprise to hear from you in person!" Jonathan squeaked.

"It is time, Crane-sama. I have given the Chosen One the benefit of the doubt, but his crusade is an obvious failure. Triton is still consumed by the cancer of sin and must, at last, be allowed to die."

"What would you have me do?" Crane asked seriously.

"Begin preparation for Operation Nightmare," Ra's ordered. "Triton will be destroyed by its own fears."

**TO BE CONTINUED … **

A/N: just wanted to say thanks to everyone who voted for my fic here and helped me win the Fanny award. Only two, maybe three more chapters of this story left, and it's gonna get explosive! Kudos to those who had figured out the secret of the Joker before now, and now next chapter, the secret of Ra's Al Ghul! But before that! Here's a sneak peak of a upcoming, long awaited story of mine… don't forget to review the chap, and I hope you enjoyed the update as well as this preview… may the Force be with you!

_A Jedi's strength flows from the force…_

Ron Stoppable sat in the lotus position, two lightsabers placed before him. Slowly, he climbed to the kneeling position and placed one in each hand. He slowly brought one up, and with a pop and a hiss, its crimson blade rose from the hilt. He stared at it a moment before he lifted his other, and an emerald green blade discharged from it. With a loud hiss, he brought them together before him, and closed his eyes losing himself to the Force.

_But beware of the Dark Side of the Force…_

Fire and heat radiated from the volcanic Planet Mustafar as Darth Demonus stared down at what those of the generation before viewed as the symbol of evil. "I do not fear you, Skywalker." Demonus growled as the armor-clad former Sith Lord stepped along the metal gangplank toward him.

"You overestimate the power of the Dark Side as I once did, Demonus," Anakin's deep synthetic voice spoke as he drew his lightsaber.

"I overestimate nothing, Skywalker," Demonus chuckled from behind his helmet. "Unlike a foolish traitor overestimating himself when facing his master."

"Amusing…" Anakin said, activating his lightsaber. "But you are mistaken. You believe you are facing Jedi Anakin Skywalker…" Demonus barely got his blade up to deflect the incredibly rapid attack from his opponent. "But today you face the Dark Lord of the Sith!"

_Anger, fear, aggression, the Dark Side of the Force, are they…_

Demonus roared as his blade clashed with the most famous of the Sith Lords. "I will kill you…" Demonus growled as he pushed his blade into Vader's.

"If you believe you can end my suffering; then do so," Vader growled. "If not, then be silent and get out of my way!"

_Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. Once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny…_

Demonus cried out as his bionic arm was severed and fell into the lava, his father's lightsaber saved only by Vader's force catch. "You have fallen." Vader growled before blasting him with a wave of the Force which shattered his armor, sending Ron Stoppable to the ground near the molten hot lava.

_Consume you it will, as it did Obiwan's Apprentice…_

Ron growled out, glaring up at Vader with angry reddish yellow eyes. "Is this what you had in mind when you made your oath on the Possibles' grave side?" Vader asked and Ron's eyes widened.

"Stay out of my head!" Ron yelled out, trying to pull himself up the side of the steep hill.

_But how will I know the good side from the bad?_

"I know about your oath, Ronald," Vader said, taking a step toward the edge of the hill to stare down at the angered Sith. "You swore you would watch over them. Tim… Jim… Kim…" Vader gave a dark laugh. "All you have done is led them down your own path of self-destruction."

"Like you did Luke and Leia's mother?" Ron spat.

"This is your final turning point, Stoppable," Vader said, standing tall and strong. "I know the path you are on. I have walked it, as you have just pointed out. Do you want to spend an eternity with regret?"

"What choice do I have?" Ron growled angrily, crying out when his pants leg caught on fire.

_You will know… when you are calm… at peace… passive…_

"You always have two choices," Vader said, going to one knee. "At one road you have death… at another …" he said, holding out his hand to the young man. "Life."

"It's not too late for you, Ronald," Vader spoke. "It's not too late for them; there is still good in them, and in you. But if you die in this manner, they will quickly follow. Look into yourself… look within the Force, look down the two paths, what do you see?"

Ron closed his eyes gritting his teeth. "Which path do you wish to travel?" Vader asked, his hand still outstretched.

"I like this way…" Ron said, opening up his chocolate brown eyes and looking up at the former Sith Lord's masked face before grabbing his hand.

_A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack._

Vader pulled him from the lava, using the force to extinguish the flames on his boots and pants. "Welcome back… Jedi."

COMING SOON

**STAR WARS**

**KNIGHTS**

**OF THE**

**NEW REPUBLIC**

**EPISODE III**

**BALANCE OF THE FORCE**


	13. The League of Shadows Strikes Again

_The plan is flawless. Justice will at last come to the sinful Triton. The so-called judicial system of America has failed. Justice is now imminent. Now, all that stands in the way of true Justice is the fool idealist. When it becomes apparent that the Batman has failed, nothing will stop our Justice. _– Hirotaka of the League of Shadows

**Chapter 13: The League of Shadows Strikes Again**

Jim Gordon sat at his desk, slowly making headway on his stack of paperwork when he heard the blind flap in the window. "Any luck?" Gordon asked, not looking up.

"Nothing," The Batman's scruff voice sounded as he stepped out of the shadows of the room. "The Joker has completely vanished."

"Along with any evidence that we could've gotten an ID from," Gordon said knowingly to the emotionless vigilante. "Of course, you know nothing about that, nor do you know who the Clown really is." Batman said nothing. "You're lucky I'm feeling very jolly with the Christmas cheer blah," Gordon said, leaning back. "That and you've done a damned good job up to this point. You have a good system; when you're ready to blow the lid on the Clown, I'm sure you'll pull us in.

Gordon noticed a slight relaxation of the Dark Knight's posture. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? Anyway, the Joker's been missing for months; maybe he's finally given up. Doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to hope. In any case, I think I'd rather deal with him than what's coming tomorrow," Gordon sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Something going down tomorrow?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"You could say that…" Gordon sighed, "Kim's invited me to her rich prick boyfriend's Christmas party, what with all the big officials of the city being there, plus my granddaughter, I don't have much of a choice but to go associate with the spoiled brat."

"Not a fan of Stoppable?" Batman asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know he used to be Kim's sidekick when she was doing her own superhero thing, and he did a lot of good back then, but looking at him now just makes my skin crawl." Gordon shook his head. "He acts like his money can just make everything go away."

"Stoppable has used a lot of resources to help out in this city," Batman stated matter-of-factly.

"He's given the Department the funding it has needed for years, took the mob out of control of the big businesses, and given a much-needed boost to the job market." Gordon sighed, "But while he's up there in his mansion, buying and selling, people are still getting hurt and dying in the streets. I'm worried that careless attitude will rub off on Kim and Barbara … sure he can give them whatever they want, but they deserve better than that. Tell the truth, I wouldn't mind Kim with someone like … well, you, without the theatrical costume, of course."

"Flattered," Batman said deadpan, "But I'm not Detective Possible's type." He said with a small smirk.

Gordon was about to reply when his phone rang. "Gordon," he said by way of a greeting. "What? What do you mean you don't know what's going on at the dock? Who's in charge of that patrol area? …Damn it." Gordon cursed. "Batman, something's going on at Lowerton Port and Dock. No idea what, but all communication has been cut off and … Batman?" he looked around and found himself unsurprisingly alone. "Be careful out there. I have a bad feeling about this …"

(-V-)

"Get all that transferred to the truck," A mysterious man said as he watched a large group of thugs transferring crates from a river barge to a waiting unmarked moving truck from the shadows.

"We're almost loaded, Scarecrow," a thug said as he approached the man's position.

"Very good …" the man said in a hoarse voice, "How is security?"

"Let me check," the thug said, lifting a handheld radio, "Hey, Nick … Nick, ya there?" he asked, but received only static.

"So … we meet at last …" Scarecrow chuckled, "Warn the men. The Batman's here."

The lead thug nodded and turned to a group loading the trucks, but was shocked to find the whole dock seemingly abandoned. "Oh, man …"

"Do not fear; that's what he wants." Scarecrow warned as the thug drew his gun.

"S-So, what do we do?" the thug whimpered.

"We take what we have and leave." Scarecrow said, walking out of the shadows to reveal what looked like a cross between The Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz and something out of a Steven King's novel. "Let us hurry." He said, both men walking toward the truck, not noticing the pair of white, demonic eyes opening behind them in the darkness.

"Close the back," Scarecrow said as he moved toward the passenger side of the truck. The skinny man climbed into the truck and waited for his hired hand to join him, but after five minutes, he just sighed. "Not bad," Scarecrow chortled as he got back out and moved to the back of the truck. "Come out and face me, Batman. I know you're there."

"I know you're working for someone," a deep intimidating voice spoke from behind the masked criminal. "Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Scarecrow said before he was knocked to the ground seemingly by nothing but darkness.

"Wrong answer." The Batman growled, swooping out of the darkness, his long cape draping out like his namesake's wings. He grabbed the Scarecrow by the collar and lifted him into the air, the skeletal villain clawing at the Bat's black, form-fitting battlesuit. "Who are you working for?" The Bat growled again, his narrowing brown eyes just vaguely visible behind the white eyepieces.

"I refuse to answer, but I do have a question for you, Batman," Scarecrow growled, lifting his hand toward the Batman's masked face. "What do you fear?"

Batman tried to shove the Scarecrow away, but still got a face full of gas from the masked villain's wrist. Batman stumbled back coughing, trying to cover his face. "I would love to stay and kill you, but I have this to shipment to check-in. Enjoy my gift to you, Batman!" Scarecrow said, scurrying quickly to the driver's side of the truck and taking off.

Batman lifted a grapple gun from his belt, but fell to his knees before he could fire it. He shook his head as painful images flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and reached for a communicator on his belt. "Wade … Felix … help …" Batman grunted as he fell to the side, watching the Scarecrow's truck get away.

(-V-)

"Bah, Humbug…" Kim grunted as she struggled with the Toys-R-Us shopping bags in her arms. Normally, Kim put up a fight when Ron offered her money to shop with, but to get her baby the Christmas presents she had to short her from over the years was more than enough to grab the credit card from Ron's hand without hesitation.

Kim couldn't help but smile, though. For the first time in a long while, she had a Christmas without any major worries. It felt too good to be true.

_Beep-beep-bee-beep _

Kim blinked repeatedly before looking down at her purse.

"Um…" She said, placing one of her bags on the ground and pulling the old blue customized palm pilot from her purse. "Uh, what's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, feeling a wave of nostalgia.

"KIM! Did you know your phone's battery's dead? Thank God you still carry this thing! We've been trying to contact you!" Wade said in a panicked tone.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, struggling to pick up all her bags and make a move for her car.

"It's Ron, he's in Lowerton… and in trouble," Wade said fearfully.

"Wade, I'm in Upperton," Kim said, quickly shoving the bags of gifts into the small trunk of her car. "I'll take at least an hour to get there from here!"

"Come and get the other car; it's faster!" Wade suggested, just as she pilled out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

(-V-)

"WHOO-HOO!" Kim cheered as the Batmobile jumped a small dip. Her almost sadistic smile and wide green eyes went from the street to the GPS on the main console. "No fair. Ron gives me a stinking Viper, and he gets this baby to himself?"

The tires screamed as Kim took a hard turn and made the tank-like jet-on-wheels storm down the street, bumping a few cars on the side of the street as she went. "SORRY!" she yelled, though no one could hear through the bulletproof, tinted windows.

She finally arrived at her destination, and the canopy slid back as she put the Tumbler in park. She climbed out of the massive vehicle as best she could, only to yelp as she fell from the side and landed unceremoniously on her rump.

"R-Batman?" She called out into the darkness before she finally spotted a jerking black mass on the ground a few yards away. "Ron!" She gasped, running to him.

She gasped when she found him jerking and shaking. "Oh, God, Ron," She whimpered as she carefully rolled him onto his back. She bit her lip when she saw how pale and sweaty he was. "Ron, what happened? Ron, speak to me!" She ordered, but only got a few mumbles in reply.

"Wade, Felix," Kim said pulling out the Kimmunicator, "Ron's in bad shape! I'm taking him to the hospital!"

"No, bring him here; we have everything we need!" Wade said quickly.

"But…" Kim whimpered, looking down at the horrified expression on Ron's features.

"Do you think Ron wants his secret revealed to the world like this?" Wade asked sternly.

"Damn…" Kim growled as she pulled the Batman off the ground and began to drag him toward the Batmobile. "I'm putting you on a diet as soon as we get home, Ron Stoppable," Kim hissed as she struggled to wrestle him into the passenger seat of the Tumbler. She hooked his seatbelt before she ran around and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Kim…" Batman murmured fearfully. "Barbara…" he shook his head weakly as Kim glanced at him. "Shawn… Joker… no…"

"Hang on, Ron," Kim whispered as she started the Batmobile's engine. "Wade?" She spoke up as he appeared on the small monitor on the dash. "Call my mom; have her come to the mansion."

The tires squealed as she activated the boosters, pushing the Tumbler to its limit. "Mom… Dad… Yori… Sensei… sorry… so sorry…" Ron whimpered, physically trembling.

Kim glanced from the road to Ron as she pushed for the Batcave. Her worry grew as the terror in Ron's features increased. "Hang on, Ron!" She yelled as she finally took the jump across the riverbed into the closest entrance to the cave. "Wade!" Kim called out as the canopy slid open.

She watched helplessly as Wade pulled the trembling Ron out of the passenger seat. She then saw Barbara and Dick watching with wide eyes. She quickly made her way to them, dropped to her knees and pulled their faces to her, "Don't look." She whispered, holding the children tightly.

Kim couldn't bear to watch either as Wade and Felix struggled to remove the Batsuit from Ron's jerking frame.

(-V-)

"This is what you wanted?" Scarecrow asked, removing his mask out of respect for his mentor and leader.

"Yes, indeed," Ra's crisp Egyptian accent sounded as the Leader of the League of Shadows stood with the rest of the inner circle of leadership. "You have done well, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you," he bowed humbly as Ra's eyed the gas containers.

"What would you have us do now, Leader?" Hirotaka asked, gaining their leader's attention.

"Dr. Crane, return to the Asylum; when the signal comes, release everyone." Ra's instructed. "Myself and the others will deal with the only real issue complicating our mission."

"What will be the signal?" Scarecrow asked.

"Flame will herald the fall of Triton." Ra's smiled evilly.

(-V-)

"Oh… my head…" Ron groaned as he slowly struggled to lift his pounding head. He blinked in surprise when he saw two redheads resting on his chest, as well as Dick curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ronald," a voice spoke from the door. He smiled weakly as Mrs. Dr. Possible gracefully and quietly entered the bedroom.

"G'morning, Anne," Ron smiled.

"Dr. Possible," She corrected with hard blue eyes. "And I must inquire how you got such intense levels of hallucinogens in your bloodstream?"

"Oh… you know how it goes…" Ron struggled.

"No, I don't, but please, I would like to know what goes on in the house where my baby and grandbaby spend the majority of their time." She narrowed her eyes. "You pulled Kimmie out of her pit; you gave my husband a job, and helped us more than we can ever repay, but if I even get a hint that you are endangering either of them, so help me, I will do everything short of killing you."

"Mother, someone spiked his drink with that crap," Kim said, sitting up, meeting her mother's glare with one of her own. "And I appreciate the concern, but please don't threaten my boyfriend in my presence, please and thank you."

"Somebody must really have it in for you, Ronald, to slip you such a high amount of a weaponized hallucinogen…" Mrs. Possible eyed him suspiciously. "But it seems you're ok now. Just don't let me catch you in this condition again, young man."

The elder Possible woman turned and left the room, leaving Ron with Kim and the kids. "How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"Scarecrow got away, though I did get the tags from the trucks," Ron stated laying back. "Have Wade and Felix run them yet?"

"Yes, and Bonnie's running some recon," Kim said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Should I call and cancel your big Christmas Eve bash tonight?"

"Tonight's Christmas Eve?" Ron glanced down to the little redhead curled up beside him still sound asleep. "Did you finish getting her presents?"

"So, the party's still on?" Kim asked, her lips curling up slightly into a small smile. Ron nodded, and she shot to her feet. "Do I have anything to wear here? I have to go home and get a better dress! Wait, I don't have a good enough dress there. Ron, what am I going to do? You're like … the biggest big-business man in the city. I need to look good for a good impression!" She paced in Ron's bedroom.

"I know what you want," Ron laughed, reaching over to his wallet on the nighttable and tossing Kim his credit card. "Go, play, get what you want." He said, knowing no matter how much older or more mature Kim had become, shopping would always be a passion. The sparkly eyes and broad grin told him he was right.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Kim stammered, glancing from the card in her hand to the blond holding her daughter.

"Go. Play." Ron waved with a wink. He smiled when Kim nodded a thank you before running out of the room gleefully.

"You spoil mommy too much," Barbara chuckled from his side.

"She deserves to be spoiled," Ron said, sitting up slowly. "Now, who wants breakfast?"

"It's lunch time," Barbara quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Bueno Nacho it is then!" he said, tickling her sides.

"Yay!"

(-V-)

"This really is some powerful stuff," Wade said as he sat in front of the computer in the cave while Ron adjusted his tie behind him. "An airborne gas that causes intense fear in panic into anyone who breathes in even a small amount," Wade said, fingers flying over the keyboard, "If it gets out into the city…"

"It won't," Ron said, looking in the mirror and adjusting his tie. "After the party, I'll take care of it."

"I figured, but what worries me is how all this got into the city as deep as it has. This runs deep, Ron." Wade shook his head.

"All the more reason for me to take care of it tonight," he said before glancing at his friend. "Come on; let's make the world think we're alive and happy."

Ron and Wade walked up the stairs, into the manor and into the incredibly crowded ballroom. The two old friends smiled at each other when they spotted Felix across from them with two attractive blonds on his lap giggling. "I thought you were supposed to be the playboy, Ron," Wade teased before noticing Ron was staring off in a daze. "Ron?"

"I think_ that_ would be the reason I'm not the playboy," Ron nodded, and Wade followed his stare. Wade's eyes widened, and he let out a low whistle.

Kim finally glanced their way, and Ron's knees almost went weak. Kim was wearing an incredibly tight, single-strap dress that left very little to the imagination. Her hair was curled, given faint blond highlights that made it look golden red, and placed in a French twist over the bare shoulder. Her modest make up made her face seem even more angelic.

She was talking to another millionaire who had invested in Ron's company. Ron was just about to go rescue his lady love when she simply excused herself from the blond. "It's been fun chatting, Mr. Queen, but my boyfriend just walked in. Ta," She waved with her fingers before turning away and walking toward Ron with a sway in her hips.

"Nice dress," Ron choked out as she put her arms around his neck.

"Thought you'd like it," Kim smiled as Ron embraced her. "Nice party; do you know anyone here?"

"A couple," Ron smiled, "Too bad your parents couldn't make it…"

"Yeah, but it's for the best," Kim smiled up at him. "Mom had an emergency surgery, and dad is running YOUR company."

"I offered to help him finish the paper work, so he could come," Ron smiled.

"Dad remembers how you and paperwork work," Kim winked, "Dangerous combination… something wrong, baby?" she asked, noticing his suddenly hardened demeanor.

"Yamanouchi," Ron whispered in her ear.

"Yamanouchi?" Kim asked breathlessly, "Here? I thought you said you dealt with the League of Shadows already," she said, glancing around seeing a few slightly out of place Japanese men and women around the room.

"I have an idea …" Ron whispered back calmly. "We have to get people out of here."

"Do you want me to call Jim and the police?" She asked, pretending to be necking him.

"No, too much for them. I'll deal with it; just when I make my move. get out of here; find Dick and Barbara." Ron ordered.

"I'm not leaving you," Kim hissed back.

"I'll be ok. I just have to know they're ok," Ron replied, "If you want to come back, ok; I'll probably need the back up."

Kim looked at him worriedly, but nodded and moved into the crowd.

"Mr. Stoppable? …Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron turned to see Mrs. Amelia Hogan striding towards him through the mass of partygoers. "Amelia, how many times have I told you? Call me Ron."

Amelia shrugged off the admonition and continued. "There is someone here you simply must meet, Ronald." Ron hung his head. He had never been one for lots of attention. That had always been Kim's thing. He knew, though, that he would face things like this when he started the events that led to this moment. He lifted his head and plastered a smile on his face. "Now, am I pronouncing this right, Mr. Razz Al Ghoul?" She asked a Japanese gentleman behind her.

Ron's surprise registered for the most fleeting of moments before the smile returned. "Thank you, Amelia. I'm well acquainted with Mr. Al Ghul." As soon as she had left their company, Ron's smile vanished, "Ra's Al Ghul is dead. I watched him die."

"But is Ra's Al Ghul immortal?" A familiar, feminine voice spoke up, seemingly from out of nowhere. Ron froze in shock and recognition. "Are his methods supernatural?"

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Yori?" Ron turned to face his classmate and fellow Yamanouchi ninja.

"Please, Ron-san, do not look so surprised. Surely, a man who spends his nights scrambling over Triton's rooftops wouldn't begrudge me dual identities." She said in a crisp Egyptian accent, losing any trace of a Japanese dialect at all.

"How long have I trusted you, 'Ra's'? How long have we been friends? I saved your life more than once."

"Sensei warned you about compassion during your stay at Yamanouchi. I myself told you that criminals would not hesitate to use your compassion against you."

"My compassion sets me apart from the criminals. Now, you let these people go. Your problem is with me."

"You are free to explain the… uh, how would Kimberly say, 'sitch'… to them."

"Leave that to me," Kim said, walking past them, surprising Yori with her presence. "EXCUSE ME! HEY, EVERYONE! I'm sorry, but I've just learned that we have a small… gas leak in the manor, so, if you please, make a quick but careful exit. AND NO ONE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LIGHT A MATCH OR LIGHTER! We'll see you back here for the New Year's Eve party!" Kim said, and people quickly started to file toward the exit. Kim glanced back at Ron and mouthed "be careful" before ushering everyone out.

"Now, it's me and you," Ron narrowed his eyes. "Let's talk."

To Be Concluded …

A/N: Next chapter is the final hurrah for this fic: Ron, Kim, and Bonnie against Ra's and Scarecrow. I have to ask, anyone see the ID of Ra's coming? More on her origin and philosophy next chapter, so stay tuned, same Bat-time and same Bat-channel! Special thanks to Daywalkr and Jareth Leonine for help with the chap!


	14. In The Air Tonight

_Ron was meant for more then this. He was the Chosen One, meant to purify and destroy the dishonored peoples … not protect them! He was to lead the League of Shadows by my side … and I, the mother of his children. But it is not my Beloved's fault … oh no. it is not. The fault lies solely on Possible; she has filled his head with this … foolishness. I will make her pay for what she has done … there will be a reckoning._ – Yori Ra's Al Ghul

**Final Chapter: In The Air Tonight**

"You don't look surprised, Stoppable," Yori noted as she took a step toward him.

"Master Sensei was the leader of the League of Shadows, but he had been growing older, maybe cared a little more than you thought he should. So, you played the innocent party and turned me on him. Then, when I got him out of your way, you moved in and took control of the League." Ron stated with an emotionless tone.

"Close, Detective, very close," Yori giggled, "But no cigar. You see,, Master Sensei, as you called him, was my son."

Ron quirked an eyebrow, "You think I'm young, but my body is not what it appears. I am the rose that has escaped the fall's chill." Yori stated with a pleased smile. "How old do you think I truly am, Stoppable?"

Ron said nothing, just followed her with his eyes as she walked slowly around him, like a cat toying with its prey. "Your guess is as good as mine, Stoppable. I no longer remember the year of my birth. It has been... millenia since I was born in a small village near a oasis in Egypt, long before Romulus was a twinkle in anyone's eye.

Ron narrowed his eyes as she continued. "I was born to a poor family. Then, the Pharaoh came; he wanted concubines. He slaughtered my family and took me as his own. At first, I hated him for the death of my family, for taking away everything I ever loved. Sound familiar?" Yori smiled longingly. "It was truly his servants who were behind the attacks on the family. He was a good king. He loved me at first sight; maybe it was my spirit, maybe it was my body, but he loved me, body and his soul. That was an unwise decision.

"I pushed my hatred down, and was a good concubine, one of his best. I was his favorite. I met his every need more willingly than even his wife, and I was rewarded with much freedom." Yori continued, "It wasn't long until I learned the reason for his long reign and… appreciated stamina.

"He had a secret, you see, a natural bath, which would immediately return whoever bathed in their waters to their absolute prime, giving a flawless body, marks, blemishes, all gone, leaving only strength and beauty. Once I learned his secret, I redoubled my efforts to seduce him, to bend him to my wishes. It didn't take long until he allowed me access to the baths at my leisure… That was the beginning.

"I began planning. I would use the Pharaoh's own recourses against him. I used his resources to gather those like me, starting with the Concubines, the young women torn from their families, who watched their loved ones die. I seduced the Pharaoh's finest guard; in exchanged for physical satisfaction, he taught me to fight and kill silently." She smiled proudly. "Once he taught me all he knew, he… disappeared, as did his family. An adulterous bastard as him should not be allowed to have children, but his wife didn't seem to agree with our extermination of his spawn.

"I passed on my knowledge to my fellow concubines, and eventually, we built up enough of a force to make a successful surprise attack. We slaughtered his royal guard before I finally killed the Pharaoh. We burned his city to the ground and wiped his name and city from the history books. Thus, the League of Shadows was born.

"The League flourished through the ages, growing in number and skill, in combat and subtlety. Our first major crowning achievement was Rome. Nero was an interesting challenge, but like all men, a woman's sensual touch is all it takes to, as they say in modern times, take his eyes off the ball. Despite legend, he did not sing as the city burned. He screamed as I slowly tortured him to death while his empire fell to ash. And so it was throughout history; every time a city reached the pinnacle of its decadence, we returned to restore the balance. We sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plague rats, and burned London to the ground.

"You've claimed Triton as your Rome, Stoppable, so what will it be?" Yori asked. "Will you come to me, stand by me, fight by me," she asked, "Or do I have to destroy you with your empire?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Ron asked, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh… so unwise." Yori said, kicking at Ron's head, only to widen her eyes in surprise when she hit air.

Ron hit the floor and rolled away before moving to his feet in a single fluid motion.

"This is going to be fun," Yori said, turning and stomping toward the battle-ready Ron.

(-V-)

Meanwhile, Hirotaka and a small group of men and women walked toward the library, each carrying a large case. "Find the entrance," Hirotaka ordered as the group scattered across the room, searching the walls.

They searched the room before one finally found a hollow wall behind a bookshelf. Hirotaka nodded as he knocked on the back of the now empty shelf. "We can search for the latch or…" he moved to one of the cases and signaled for his minions to back away. He steadied himself on one knee as he raised a rocket launcher. A moment later, the hatch and part of the wall was blown away revealing the hidden staircase.

Hirotaka said nothing as he motioned for the casual-dressed Yamanouchi ninjas to make their way down the stairs with him close behind. Hirotaka paused a moment when he came upon the Cave, and marveled at the equipment Ron had gathered. "Reload." He ordered as he placed the rocket launcher on his shoulder.

One of the ninjas quickly loaded a rocket, and stepped away. A moment later, the Bat-computer was made a burning husk. "Reload." The ninja repeated the process, and a second later, the suit vault was destroyed. This continued till the hidden lair was nothing but a smoking, burning ruin.

"Last one," the ninja said as he reloaded the launcher.

"Only one we need." Hirotaka said as he targeted the Tumbler. A moment later, the armored vehicle's side was pierced by the rocket followed by the once-fearsome Batmobile exploding violently.

Hirotaka rose to his feet and turned to his minions. "Our work is finished here."

(-V-)

Kim watched as the last of the guests climbed into their cars and drove away. "That should level the playing field… Ok, you three, time to head to Grandma and Grandpa's…" Kim said, turning to Helena and Dinah. "Where's Barbara?" Kim asked, a sudden chill running up her spine.

"She was worried about Ron and went back," Dinah said innocently.

"And where's Dick?" Kim asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Probably followed her," Helena shrugged.

"Shit!" Kim cursed before turning and running back toward the manor. "YOU TWO STAY RIGHT THERE!" she ordered without looking back.

(-V-)

Ron gasped as Yori's small fist slammed into his rib cage, yet he was able to get his arm up to block her kick. "You're better than you let on," Ron growled, throwing a fist at the woman's face but just barely missing. "You impress me." Ron said before Yori finally made contact with his jaw, and continued a combo into his now sore ribs and abdomen. A well-placed kick finished with Ron flying backwards and hitting the unforgiving wooden floor

"And you disappoint me," Yori sneered down at Ron as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees on his own living room floor. Ron wiped the blood from his mouth and glanced up at his attacker. "Master Sensei had great faith in you, Ronald. I had great faith in you. You have failed me, you have failed justice, and you have failed yourself."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Barbara's small voice called as she dove at Yori, only to be batted roughly by the Japanese crime lord's backhand. The child yelped at the impact and flew backwards into the unforgiving wall harshly.

"Pathetic child," Yori snorted, turning away from Ron, missing the flashing anger burning in his brown eyes. "Now to finish you, Stoppable. It is sad really. It seems your peers were correct. You are nothing."

"No… I am far more than nothing," Ron growled, rising to his full height in one fluid motion. Yori's eyes widened as she felt a sliver of terror enter her warlord's heart, a sliver that quickly became a giant creature of pure fear. "I _am_ Justice." He said, taking a step towards her, causing the mastermind to back up into the wall. "I _am_ your Nightmares." he growled in the most menacing voice to ever cross Yori's ears. "I am… **BATMAN!**"

Before Yori could respond, Ron grabbed her by the collar and threw her across the living room, smashing through a love seat. "It's over." Ron growled, losing the 'disguise of Ron Stoppable' completely.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw a pair of ninja approaching the limp little girl, but before he could go to her aid, a flash of red and green attacked. Though they were bigger, stronger, and more advanced in skill, the boy's sneak attack was successful. With a simple two swing to the back of their heads with his staff, the costumed boy took the two ninjas down. "I've got her, Boss," the masked boy nodded as he pulled Barbara off the ground.

"What did we say about the costume?" Ron growled.

"Psshaw," Robin shrugged, "Like a rescue would work as well if I was in a pair of shorts and a Power Rangers t-shirt?"

"Barbara!" Kim called out as she ran to the two children. "Dick, are you ok?" Kim asked as she squatted down to dote over the two children.

"Ms. Kim! Secret Identity, remember?" Robin put a gloved finger to his lips.

One of the ninjas quickly pulled themselves to their feet and tried to rush the woman and two children, but without even glancing, Kim spun around and kicked, the heel of her shoe slamming into the ninja's face, sending him tumbling to the ground unconscious, blood running freely from his shattered nose.

Robin and the now dazed but conscious Barbara stared in awe. "Holy boot to the head, Ms. Kim."

Ron nodded and turned back to the broken love seat to find Yori gone.

"She got away?" Kim asked with frustration in her voice.

"No, she didn't," Ron said, turning and moving toward the library. "I placed a tracking device on her. It won't be hard to find her." He said as he opened the door to the library, walking through the rubble.

"Oh, my God…" Kim breathed as she looked at the destruction from Hirotaka's rampage.

"The Computer should be able to track it," Ron said, stepping through the blasted hole in the wall and walked down the stairs with the confused Kim and two kids close behind.

"Exactly how is the computer supposed to track anything when it's charcoal?" Kim asked as Ron stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over the damage.

"Too predictable…" Ron smirked as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. He pressed a single red button on his keychain, and for a moment nothing happened. But suddenly, Kim and Barbara had to grab the wall to steady themselves as the whole underground cavern began to shake. Dick yelped loudly as he fell forward.

"Ron, what's happening?" Kim yelled over the sound of moving metal and earth.

"Always keep a spare on hand in case of emergency," Ron said quizzically watching as the destroyed Bat Cave began to tremble and shake. The central part of the cave with the damage equipment slid back letting the destroyed wreckage of the computer, costume vault and Batmobile fall into the deep underground lake below as the now-hollow cavern walls opened up to reveal a larger computer network, a second costume vault, an incomplete second Tumbler, and a large bat-shaped vehicle lowering from a hidden compartment in the cave ceiling.

"The thought struck me a few months ago. Someone could possibly locate and destroy the cave, so I began construction on a second cave in the event of an internal attack." Ron stated as he moved down the stairs and opening costume vault.

"Good thinking…" Kim said slowly as she followed behind. "Freaky and paranoid, but good thinking…"

"You really are filthy rich, aren't you?" Dick asked as Ron stepped out of the vault, suited up with his cowl pulled back.

"Paid for all this and still have enough to buy the newest model of Porsche." Ron said with a smirk as he approached the lowered bat-shaped jet.

"Kim, I want you to call Gordon, tell him something big is going down tonight," Ron said as he pressed a button on his belt making the jet hum to life. "Get Bonnie, too. Yori knows we're on to her, and she's not going to risk giving me time to stop her."

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked as Ron pulled the cowl over his face and climbed into the jet's cockpit.

"Stop her." Batman growled as the cockpit slammed shut.

(-V-)

Yori stood patiently on a rooftop on the end of Lowerton, looking out over the large river that bordered the city. She glanced up when she heard the whine of the jet engine and watched as the jet came to land on the neighboring building.

An amused smirk crossed her lips as the Batman glided over to the opposite edge of the rooftop, his long cloak-like cape draping around him. "Well, well, I see you took my advice about theatricality a bit literally."

"What are you planning?" Batman growled, his white eyes narrowing on the woman.

"Your intimidation techniques won't work on me, Stoppable," Yori spat with a disgusted expression.

"It has something to do with the mass amounts of Scarecrow's fear toxin that your people have shipped into the city," Batman growled out, ignoring Yori's surprised expression. "The best time to strike is during the holidays, especially Christmas. You likely have enough Fear Gas to cover the whole Tri-City, and with everyone distracted by the Holiday Season, you'll be able to dispatch the gas with little initial opposition. You're probably using the Christmas Parade balloons for tomorrow's annual parade as containment vessels. They could get in the central part of town without any suspicion. But my only question is: if they're in Upperton, why are you here?"

"You truly are a great detective," Yori complimented with a fond smile.

"It's just what I would do if I was a psychopath and wanted to drive everyone in the city insane with fear," Batman shrugged slightly.

"Why am I here? Simple really, just a play from your own book, Stoppable-San," Yori said in her old tone and accent that used to calm him, yet now only made him ill.

"You're a distraction," Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Very good, and now, how can you possibly disable me and make it to the far side of the city in time to stop the balloons, even with that jet of yours?" Yori laughed in triumph.

"Thank you," Batman said with a smirk before turning and taking a step toward the Batwing.

"What? Where are you going?" Yori asked exasperatedly. "You can't just walk away from me!

"You can't just leave me, Ronald," Yori snapped, "Even if you stop the balloons, I will still be here. Do you still lack the strength to do what is necessary, Ronald?"

"I won't kill you, Yori, but I don't have to save you. Master Sensei always taught that to do what is necessary, often times, you must trust others," Batman responded, glancing over his shoulder at the dark haired ninja.

"Like me." Yori spun around and her eyes widened as she saw the glowing outline of Kim Possible's battle suit in the shadows.

"You…" Yori growled as she focused on the redhead. "This is all your fault!"

Batman paused a moment, studying the obviously insane woman's posture. "Care to explain that one to me, Yori?" Kim asked, stepping out of the shadows. "I must have missed the memo."

"If not for your meddling, Ron would have submitted to me years ago; he would have fathered me an heir: one with Mystical Monkey Power flowing through him. But you would not allow him to release you, and for that, he has followed you to destruction." Yori ranted, what sanity was left in her dark eyes fading completely. "I sent my best to break you! Yet you still refuse to hate him, to push him to me!"

It took a moment for realization to cross Kim's green eyes, but once it did, her face contorted in anger. "Go stop her balloons, Ron. Yori and I need to have a little girl chat."

Kim and Yori stood facing each other as the sound of Ron's jet took to the air. "You sent those thugs to rape me?" Kim asked for clarification before she released her wrath on her rival.

"Sent them, Kimberly?" Yori laughed, "Hearing your screams and watching your spirits crumble was quite entertaining, to say nothing of the visual show."

"Ok, just wanting verification on that," Kim said, taking a fighting stance. "Now, I'm going to kick your ass."

(-V-)

The streets of Upperton were busy with last minute shoppers. It wasn't unusual to see crowded sidewalks the night of Christmas Eve, getting last minute preparations for Christmas Day. "Mommy, look! Appa!" A little girl called out, drawing the crowd's attention to the sky and the inflated Sky Bison floating above the city streets, followed by other cartoon characters.

"We must hurry," Hirotaka said as he led the dark suited minions, pulling the balloons down the street. "They must be in position."

"Once my gas starts following the breeze, no place in this city will be safe," Scarecrow said as he walked beside Yori's second in command.

"Meow?" a sultry voice purred in Hirotaka's ear.

Hirotaka turned quickly to see Catwoman taking a quick leap back. "It's been a long time, handsome," she smiled seductively.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, Catwoman now, right?" Hirotaka said as Scarecrow glanced between the two in confusion. "You look…" he said, looking over the skin tight leather clad body, "Good."

"Done your homework on me, did you?" She said, walking toward him with extra sway to her hips. "I was your little kitten once, Hiro-baby…" Bonnie purred, stroking the man's cheek with her gloved palm. "But kitten's grown some claws!" She hissed as she slashed his cheek with her clawed fingertips.

"You bitch!" Hirotaka yelled as he backhanded the costumed woman. But she rolled with the blow and landed on one knee. "There's no way you and Stoppable-san can stop us; we destroyed all his weapons."

"Are you sure about that, honey?" Catwoman smiled as she looked up at the full moon above the parade balloons.

"What?" Hirotaka asked as he and Scarecrow glanced up. "Kami-sama…" His eyes widened as Scarecrow let out a strangled scream at the sight of the symbol of the Bat over the full moon.

Hirotaka and Scarecrow watched in horror as the symbol fell from the sky and flew toward them. "Where does he get all those wonderful toys?" the ninja whispered in awe as the bat-shaped jet flew toward them.

Inside the cockpit of the Batwing, Ron hit a few controls as a digital image of the balloons and their cables came into view on the HUD. "Locked on target." Batman whispered as hooks snapped open on the nose of the jet.

"What's he… no…" Hirotaka gasped in realization as he followed the jets path. "SHOOT IT DOWN!!" He ordered, but none of his forces brought any weapons capable of reaching the supersonic aircraft. All he could do was watch as the Batwing hooked the cables of the balloons, jerking them from his thugs' hands, and pulled them into the sky.

"Oh no… he stole your balloons…" Catwoman sighed, sucking on the knuckle of her thumb. "Was that your big plan? I hope you had a back up…"

Hirotaka's face twisted in rage as he watched his mother's fool-proof plan fly away. "Stoppable…" he growled in anger.

The Wing pulled the parade balloons high into the atmosphere, where the air was thinner, and let them go before circling back and arming a missile. Targeting one, he fired, causing the poisonous gas to explode before disappearing into harmless smoke.

"He's coming back!" Scarecrow yelled as the Batwing returned to view. Hirotaka started to throw a smoke bomb, but was interrupted by Bonnie's whip wrapping around his wrist, pulling it back.

"You wouldn't want to leave now, would you?" Bonnie asked before she tripped the terrified Scarecrow to the ground.

The gathered ninjas watched the jet fly over without stopping and even the Catwoman hesitated in confusion. Yet, suddenly, the street lights started to explode from being impacted by batarangs. "What's happening?" The group looked around in surprise, watching for the Dark Knight. Yet, none of the ninjas noticed their numbers dropping by the second, disappearing in the shadows.

"It's over," A growling voice spoke directly behind Hirotaka, causing him to jerk in surprise.

"Hey, Batman," Catwoman waved with a smile.

Scarecrow took a step back before turning and running down the street. Batman said nothing, only glanced to Catwoman and nodded. She took the message and took off after the costumed criminal, leaving the two Yamanouchi-trained ninjas face to face.

**(-V-)**

_Well, if you told me you were drowning_

_I would not lend a hand_

_I've seen your face before my friend_

_But I don't know if you know who I am_

**(-V-)**

"Where do you think you're going, toothpick," Bonnie hissed as she threw a whip around Scarecrow's feet, sending him to fall flat on his face.

"Stay away from me!" Scarecrow warned angrily.

"Huh? Never had a guy tell me that before," Catwoman smiled flirtily. "Are you playing for the other team?"

Scarecrow untangled his feet and pulled himself back to his feet. "You must have a lot to fear, what with hiding behind a mask, Bonnie, was it?"

"All there is to fear is fear itself," Catwoman replied, wrapping her whip around her body. "All you have to fear is me and my friend back there, especially him."

"Let's put to that to the test," Scarecrow said, moving forward quickly and releasing a spray of gas from his sleeve into Catwoman's face.

"Why, you little…" Bonnie coughed, rubbing her eyes, but gasped when her vision returned to focus.

"Hey, Bon," Brick Flagg said as he stood before her.

"Brick? Baby..." Bonnie gaspedm looking up at her first real love's face. "Is that really you?"

"Yup, I'm alive, no thanks to you," He said coldly.

"What?" She took a step back as if he had hit her.

"You ruined my life, Bonnie," Brick explained, his eyes narrow with a hint of red in his cold eyes. "You were never more than a whore to me, an easy sack just a phone call away, but then, you got pregnant with that little bitch." Brick said as Catwoman turned away trembling. "I could have had it all, but you made me settle for the least I could, so you could go off and shake your tail in that stupid costume. I hate you, and I'm certain MY daughter feels the same way."

"You…" Bonnie whispered, still not looking at him.

"Our little bastard child would be better off with someone else for a mother. Kim would make a good one. She doesn't leave her little girl alone at night to go parade around in spandex."

"Stop…" Bonnie growled and in a moment swung around, connecting with Scarecrow's face. "CALLING MY BABY A BASTARD!" She bellowed as Brick/Scarecrow fell to the ground unconscious. Bonnie fell to her knees shortly after, crying into her hands.

**(-V-)**

_Well, I was there and I saw what you did_

_I saw it with my own two eyes_

_So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been_

_It's all been a pack of lies_

(-V-)

Fists and feet met on the rooftop in Lowerton. "I don't fully understand why he would hold out on you for so long," Yori growled as she threw a punch at Kim who easily blocked it. "He could have me, power, authority, yet he stays loyal to an overbearing bitch like you."

"This from the crazy woman that wants to kill a city," Kim countered.

"Touche," Yori hesitated a moment. "Perhaps Ron is attracted to women with control issues."

"You say that as if he was ever attracted to you," Kim growled, throwing a roundhouse that Yori blocked.

"Oh, he was; I've seen him look at me, admiring my body," Yori smiled as she tried to get through Kim's concentration. "He may have physically stayed faithful, but his eyes and mind were mine, many times."

Kim said nothing as she took a defensive stance. "I gave up the jelling when I married Shawn," Kim said with a smile. "You can drop the mind games and stop playing."

"Ah, yes, Shawn Gordon; you honestly don't know what became of him, do you?" Yori asked innocently as she threw a punch and kick.

"These mind games are really starting to get annoying," Kim responded with a swift kick that Yori blocked easily.

"If you survive this encounter, perhaps you should speak to Betty Director… and your dearest Ronald." Yori smiled venomously.

"What?" Kim narrowed her eyes on the exotic psychopath.

"You are right, Possible; play time has passed," Yori smiled before hitting Kim with a rapid barrage, using all the skills she had mastered over the last several hundred years. She used strikes and techniques that made the strongest warriors crumble. Her eyes widened when Kim's small gloved hand caught her fist. "W-What?"

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

"This is something I can thank you for," Kim said with a strained voice, and Yori noticed her skin was beginning to flush. "This is a little technique my Grandmother taught me, after your thugs raped me. It's to make sure no matter how outnumbered or overpowered I am, I can get the upper hand. Question: did you know that the human body never uses its muscles to their full potential?"

The air rushed from Yori's lungs as Kim punched her in abdomen with enough force to break steel. The force of the blow lifted the woman off the ground and across the rooftop. Yori rolled over and pushed herself onto her hands and feet, coughing hard and watching as splashes of red landed on the hard surface beneath her.

"You've… you've learned to unlock your chakra gates…" She gasped as she looked up at the redheaded fighter before her, "You do this and call me crazy…" Yori pushed herself back to her feet and returned to a fighting stance. "That technique is suicide. Only a fool with no concern for him or herself would use such a death sentence."

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry_

_How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met_

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me_

_The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows_

_It's no stranger to you or me_

"So, the chance of beating the HELL out of a sorry bitch like you costs a few years of my life," Kim's strained, flushed face broke into a smirk. "No big."

Yori growled and rushed a second attack, which Kim easily dodged and pushed her knee into the ninja's already sore ribs, forcing more blood to fly from her gaping mouth. Kim rolled with the momentum and slammed her elbow down into Yori's shoulder, causing an ugly, crunching sound to echo across the rooftop.

Yori stepped back. her now useless arm dangling at her side as she used her good arm to raise a defense.

Yori tried another rush; this time, Kim successfully ducked, and Yori flew over the edge of the roof. "Yori!" Kim cried out and reached around catching her by the sleeve. "Hang on!" She called down to the dangling woman.

Yori glanced down at the large riverway below her then back up to Kim. "After everything I have done, you still are willing to save my life."

"All life is worth saving," Kim responded heartedly.

"I see… so that is where he learned it…" Yori bit her lip. "Neither of you can ever be strong until you learn how wrong that is." Yori smiled softly. "Whether I live or die today, I have already defeated you in a way you can never recover…" she said harshly before twisting free from Kim and falling into the rushing water.

"Yori!" Kim called out before looking away. Stumbling slightly before falling to her back onto the rooftop physically spent from the fight.

**(-V-)**

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

**(-V-)**

"You've gotten in our way for the last time, Chosen One," Hirotaka growled as he took a fighting stance.

Batman said nothing as he stood there patiently with his cloak wrapped around his body. And when Hirotaka snapped his attack, he simply stepped from side to side, dodging Hirotaka's barrage of kicks and punches.

"FIGHT ME!" Hirotaka growled as he made smooth calculated punches and kicks that hit nothing but air and the occasional end of Batman's cape.

Hirotaka never saw the punch coming till he felt the gloved fist slam into his body just below his chest. "That was for playing Kim, Bonnie, and Monique years ago," Batman growled before grabbing Hirotaka by the hair and slamming his face into his knee.

Hirotaka gasped as he fell backwards, apparently unconscious, as Batman draped his cowl back around his body.

"Batman!" The Dark Knight turned to see Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock approaching. "What happened?" the Commissioner asked.

"A terrorist organization was going to release fear gas through the parade balloons," Catwoman answered for him as she tossed the unconscious Scarecrow at Commissioner Gordon's feet.

"Detective Possible should be wrapping things up with the leader," Batman stated with a vague hint of pride in his voice.

"Batman!" Bullock barked as Batman lifted his fist to knock out the stubborn Hirotaka rushing behind him. "…Behind you … right."

"Let's get these guys booked," Gordon ordered to the group of unconscious ninjas around the street. "Thanks again for all your help, Batman; we …" Gordon drifted off when he found himself and the overweight Detective alone. "I swear I'm going to put a damned bell on him next time I see him!"

**(-V-)**

Some time later, Kim sat at the front steps of the warehouse and glanced up at the sound of the police siren. "You ok, Partner?" Harvey Bullock asked as he climbed from the car.

"Never better," Kim smiled as she stood up and approached her old friend.

"Bats said you were taking on the bad guy," Bullock looked around.

"Yeah… it's been taken care of… I… I did my best…" Kim let her chin drop. "But I couldn't save her…"

"You're a tough broad," Harvey put his arm around her shoulder. "But you can't save everyone, Kid."

"Thanks," Kim kissed his bristly cheek. "What now?" Kim asked as she glanced up at the sky and the bright Bat-Signal shining in the night sky.

"A Dark Knight's work is never done," Harvey joked, "Think he ever gets tired of this? Ya know, saving people."

"Nope," Kim smiled lovingly as she looked up at the signal in the sky. "It's who he is."

Meanwhile, in the towers of Upperton, a single figure stood in the darkness. Ron Stoppable gazed down at the city, his city, his long cloak blowing in the wind as the Bat-Signal glowed forth, the only light in the sky. They once told him there was nothing to fear. But there was something out there… in the darkness… something that will not stop until it gets its revenge.

There is Vengeance.

Ron glanced up at his symbol adorning the dark clouds.

There is the Night.

He slowly pulled the cowl over his face, narrowing his now white eyes.

There is …

With a great leap, he flew into the sky. His cape hardening into a glider, soaring through the darkness like a Bat seeking out its prey.

**The Batman**

**(-V-)**

Yori sighed as she entered her private chambers at the Yamanouchi School. Her shoulder was broken, no doubt, but a dip in the Lazarus Pits would do wonders. "What's wrong?" Yori stopped at the sight of the concerned look on her young child's face. His bright green eyes stared behind her in the shadows. "Do we have company, child?"

"Hee… hehe…" a soft cackle filled the room.

"Who's there?" Yori spun around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Insane laughter echoed as well as a single gun shot followed by another and another. Each causing Yori to jerk as the bullets tore through her body.

"W-What do you want with me?" Yori coughed as blood slid from her wounds and mouth.

"You?" Joker asked, stopping out of the shadows, blowing on the barrel of his gun. "Not a damned thing, toots; I just want to rectify a little somethin'."

"What?" Yori's eyes widened when Joker took the seven-year-old boy's hand. "Stoppable's raising my and Kimmie-cub's kid," Joker grinned as he stepped onto Yori's wounded stomach then on across. "It's only right to raise his and Possible's bouncing baby boy! HAHAHA!"

"What's your name, kid?" Joker asked as he led the boy out of the school. He simply stared back at him impassively. "Hmm, ok, then. How about I name you… what do you think of … Jason! Name ya after my favorite homicidal movie maniac?" The child said nothing as he followed the man out of the school. Honoring his mother's teaching of following the strong. "Jason it is! Jason, my boy, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jason let his impassive face break into a small, shy smile as the man holding his hand laughed hysterically.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

That's it, everybody! Thanks to everyone who stuck it out with me, left great reviews (even if you didn't like it, creative criticism I consider great, too), and everyone who voted to make this my very first Fanny award! And don't worry, the story isn't over yet; the sequel should be out December/January if real life agrees with me. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! 


End file.
